Step by Step
by PenBagu
Summary: Porque existen relaciones que avanzan poco a poco... paso a paso. -Precuela del fic: Kizuato o koete-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —demandó ofuscada, sin detener su avance.

— ¿Hacer qué? —respondió con clara molestia en su tono de voz. Ranma caminaba como de costumbre sobre la valla del canal.

—Llevas todo el día observándome y refunfuñando en el acto. —Akane lo encaró, con el gesto ceñudo.

El hombre estuvo toda la mañana, de camino al colegio y durante las clases, acechándola con el ceño fruncido y la mirada punzante. Cada que ella lo encaraba, a la distancia, para intimidarlo y darle a entender que parara con su mudo hostigamiento, el muy idiota ni siquiera repelía sus ojos. Permnecía inmutable en su maquinación, sin importarle las claras insinuaciones que le hacían sus hormonales amigos. Yuka y Sayuri tampoco se quedaron atrás, así como el resto de las chicas, y se pasó el día excusando el extraño comportamiento de Ranma y desenmarañando las tórridas suposiciones que las románticas mentesillas entretejían. Además, el hecho de que Ranma la observara con descaro, la tenía con los nervios en hilo. ¿Qué tanto le miraba?, ¿qué demonios se proponía? ¿Aún estaría molesto por no advertirle lo del Nannichuan?, ¿por qué mejor no se lo echaba en cara?, ¿la estaba torturando a caso? ¡Agh! ¡Idiota!

— ¡Te has vuelto loca! —Ranma detuvo su caminar— ¡¿Quién querría ver a una marimacho fea como tú?! —dramatizó con aversión.

—Siento tú mirada taladrándome —aseveró, apretando los dientes—, ¡ni si quiera lo disimulas! ¡Tonto!

— ¡Ya has perdido la cordura!, ¡a mi no me gusta mirarte! —El ojiazul se cruzo de brazos arrugando el entrecejo. Pero al contrario de lo que decía, el hombre continuaba mirándola sagazmente.

—No dije que te gustara, idiota. ¡Dije que dejes de hacerlo! —espetó frustrada.

—Pues si lo hago es muy mi problema —gruñó—, ¡y no lo hago porque quiera! —El azabache puso los brazos en "jarra", entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

— ¡Pues para de una vez!, ¡lo estas haciendo ahora mismo! —profirió— ¡Y dime qué te molesta!

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!, ¡y nada me molesta! —Ranma bajó los brazos y apretó los puños fuertemente a sus costados.

— ¡Bien! Entonces deja de seguirme.

— ¿Cómo quieres que deje de seguirte...? ¡Si también voy a casa! ¡Tonta!

— ¡Pues vete por otro camino!

— ¡¿Y por qué no te vas, tú, por otro lado?!

— ¡Porque no quiero!

— ¡Pues yo tampoco quiero!

— ¡Bien! —concluyó, dándose media vuelta.

— ¡Bien! —secundó con altivez.

Reanudaron el camino a casa en completo silencio, hasta que Ranma por fin volcó su preocupación.

—Iremos con Tofú —declaró saltando de la valla y plantándose frente a ella.

— ¿Qué?, ¿para qué? —preguntó consternada. Esperaba algún tipo de reclamo o inculpación de su parte. En realidad, pensaba que quería reclamarle, con mayor ahínco, lo respecto al Nannichuan. Porque el día de ayer fue todo un desastre, y Ranma perdió la última oportunidad de curarse. Ella aceptaría solemnemente su parte de la culpa.

—Para que te revise, ¿no es bastante obvio, boba? Es lo que hace un doctor.

—Que me revise... ¡¿a mi?! —¿De qué iba ahora el idiota?, si ella estaba completamente bien.

— ¿Es que ya estás sorda? Sí, a ti. ¿A quién más si no? —respondió mordaz.

—Ranma... estoy perdida. —Cerró los ojos y masajeó su entrecejo, tratando de seguirle el hilo a los pensamientos de su prometido. Nada, no podía hacer una conexión coherente. Lo miró con extrañes—. ¿Para qué querría, yo, ir con el Dr. Tofú? Me encuentro perfectamente sana.

—Será como precaución —aseveró, sobrado de suficiencia—, no voy a arriesgarme —murmuró en tono casi inaudible.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? —preguntó desorientada.

—Te revisará regularmente, una vez a la semana, hasta que estemos seguros que no haya efectos secundarios. —Ranma parecía enfrascado en un debate consigo mismo. Y ella se sentía como una estúpida e incompetente por no poder seguir su razonamiento, eso le picó el carácter—. ¡Sí, así se hará! He dicho.

— ¡Yo no haré nada de lo que tú me digas! ¡Bruto!

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —objetó crispado—, ¡lo estoy haciendo por tu bien! ¡Eres una desagradecida!

— ¡Pues aclárame de qué va todo esto! ¡Idiota!

— ¡En serio Akane!, ¿no te lo imaginas? ¿Cuán bruta puedes llegar a ser?

—Yo... yo voy a mostrarte lo bruta que puedo llegara a ser —siseó con mortal amenaza. ¡Era suficiente!, lo mandaría a volar hasta Marte. Por qué no simplemente le aclaraba todo el misterio en lugar de insultarla y hablar con incoherencias, y contradicciones, en la conversación. ¡Oh!, su ansias le imploraban sangre. Apretó el puño derecho con vigor haciendo crujir sus dedos en el acto. Levantó el brazo con decisión y...

Antes de poder propinarle un merecido porrazo a su prometido, éste aprisionó su muñeca.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó indignada.

—No —respondió calmado. Ranma la miró con restaurada severidad—. Iremos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no pienso hacer lo que tú dig...!

—Jusenkyo, Akane —la interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó trastocada—. ¿Jusen-jusenkyo?

—Tu cuerpo —mencionó con convicción.

— ¿Mi... mi cuerpo? —Ranma asintió. Rápidamente la ira se desvaneció de su sistema, siendo reemplazada por un ofuscaste bochorno que se conglomeró en sus mejillas. A punto estuvo de gritarle que era un pervertido, degenerado y descarado, y a juzgar por el porte defensivo que adoptó su opresor, él también esperaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, en última instancia algo hizo "clic" en sus engranajes, desifrando a qué se refería. Su cuerpo, ¡claro!. Ranma estaba preocupado por la deshidratación que sufrió a causa de haber tocado el kinjakan, durante aquella férrea batalla con Saffron—. Oh... —Fue la exigua respuesta que logró pronunciar.

Ranma relajó su postura la notar que lo comprendía.

—Andando.

Caminaron con decisión hacia el consultorio del Dr. Tofú, y Akane no tuvo nada más que objetarle a su prometido. El mosqueo y la frustración fueron suplantados por la terneza, el asombro y la timidez; se sentía tan feliz. Ya que, aunado al brote de ternura que le causó comprender el verdadero motivo por el cual, el ojiazul, la observó receloso durante la mañana, Ranma no había soltado su muñeca en toda la travesía.

* * *

 **N/A:** La idea es representar, de una manera simple y menos pesada, los eventos que ocurrieron antes que Ranma decidiera irse a China con Cologne para deshacer su maldición. Y sí, lamentablemente sigo atascada con el desarrollo del otro fic. Mis más sinceras disculpas a los que siguen el escrito, siento hacerlos esperar. Ojalá no se olviden de este humilde rincón. En fin, en mi breve periodo de vacaciones, prometo echarle más coco. Cualquier duda o aclaración quedo a su ordenes.

Espero disfruten estos pequeños momentos.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro.

 **Step#2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane observaba caer la lluvia desde el corredor, consintiendo su paladar con calientitos sorbos de té cada tanto. El día había refrescado, y el cielo no parecía querer dar tregua. Las nubes, de un gris profundo, gruñían a lo lejos como queriendo desahogar sus penas; el viento torturaba reacio a los imponentes árboles y la lluvia figuraba densa e implacable, cual temporada de monzón. Aquel clima los tomó desprevenidos, pues precisamente, la noche anterior, pronosticaron días soleados y calurosos para el fin de semana; dadas las condiciones, la tormenta "pintaba" para largo. La joven suspiró, particularmente ese tipo de atmósfera la ponía melancólica y emocional.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea!

La peliazul giró el rostro a su derecha, en dirección al desgarrador grito. En instantes, doblando la esquina de los muros, tuvo frente a ella a una jovencita pelirroja visiblemente cabreada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó consternada mientras Ranma se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡Feh! No hay agua caliente —declaró molesto. La pelirroja cruzó las piernas, se arqueó y colocó el codo derecho en su muslo, descansando la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Bufó hastiado.

A Ranma lo había alcanzado la lluvia mientras realizaba unos encargos para Kasumi. En cuanto llegó, corrió directo a la ducha para aliviar el frío.

—Lo siento, no te lo dije esta mañana. No creí que fuera necesario.

—Sí, sí... como sea.

—Kasumi dijo que hoy vendrían a arreglar las tuberías pero, con esta lluvia, creo que el asunto va a demorar.

—Oh, ¡¿tú crees?! —dijo con ironía.

Akane controló la repentina rabia que, con maestría, su prometido lograba encender en ella. Conocía perfectamente la frustración de Ranma por tener que soportar su maldición, más cuando aquella circunstancia lo pillaba desprevenido, pero eso no era excusa para que fuera grosero con ella; mucho menos cuando trataba de ser amable.

— ¿Quieres té?, te calentará —habló con educación pero sin evitar rechinar los dientes.

—No, gracias —rezongó.

—Al menos ponte algo más abrigador —sugirió crispada. Su prometido vestía una ligera camiseta blanca, sin mangas, y los holgados shorts de costumbre. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente, y sumado al repentino remojón, no era conveniente andar tan veraniego. El muy tonto pescaría un resfriado.

— ¡Cállate!, deja de molestar. —Refunfuñó sin mirarla. La chica observaba toscamente el cielo, como si con eso pudiera sosegar las inclemencias de la tormenta—. Fue lo único que dejé preparado en la bañera antes de salir por los víveres, y no me apetece subir las escaleras.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó mosqueada—. ¡Qué ingrato!, resfríate entonces. Ya no me preocuparé por ti. Si te enfermas, ¡yo no te cuidaré!

— ¡¿Quién querría a una marimacho violenta, como tú, para cuidarlo?! ¡Prefiero retorcerme en agonía!

— ¡Pues anda y muérete! —contestó irritada. ¿Por qué siempre era tan grosero? Ella sólo estaba preocupada por su salud. ¡Ah!, pero el muy imbécil, imperecederamente, tenía que agraviarla.

— ¡Eso haré con tal de no escucharte!

— ¡Bien! —gritó en la octava.

— ¡Bien!

El mutismo se adueñó de la escena. Akane se limitaba a beber té y contemplar el jardín, ignorando soberanamente la presencia de su prometido. Ranma permaneció apostado en el suelo, bufando y suspirando, una y otra vez, mientras alternaba sus posturas. La peliazul pronto supo que lo molestaba algo más allá de haberse empapado de imprevisto, sin embargo no sería ella quien diera su brazo a torcer. No, señor.

—Detesto los días así. —Sorprendentemente, fue Ranma quien rompió el silencio—. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me alteran el humor —mencionó en tono tan bajo que pareció un murmullo.

Akane observó como arrugaba el entrecejo y cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho, puntualizado su total atención en el césped. Espero a que continuara, mas la pelirroja pareció perderse en sus pensamientos; cayó en cuenta que, probablemente, aquello era una especie de disculpa, por parte de Ranma, para excusar los toscos modos de hace un momento. Y, si no fuese el caso, qué más daba, esa tarde se sentía indulgente.

—Mi madre me cantó por última vez, en un día de lluvia —mencionó casual, con renovada calma. Ranma de inmediato la observó.

Hizo una pausa y contempló las nubes, es día sí que estaba emocional.

—Estábamos en el hospital, no había dejado de llover en una semana y papá estaba más que desolado. Ya sabes cómo es de supersticioso, decía que aquellos días no presagiaban nada bueno. Que eran una advertencia del dolor que derramaríamos en un futuro cercano.

Akane dejó a un lado la taza de té y extendió los brazos hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso.

—Era una canción hermosa, no lo digo porque recuerde la melodía o la letra, sino porque recuerdo su voz. Dulce, armoniosa, cálida... hipnotizante. —Cerró los ojos, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en su boca, y exhaló con pericia el aire que guardaban sus pulmones—. Al siguiente día —prosiguió—, mamá murió.

A la distancia, el cielo bramó de nuevo y una intensa luz iluminó las nubes. El eco de la lluvia retumbaba en el techo y el viento seguía obstinado en su vaivén caótico. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles, permitiendo que la sinfonía de sonidos inundara sus oídos. El heredero Saotome permaneció embelesado, contemplando a su prometida como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—A-Akane, yo... —tartamudeo azorado, sin desviar la mirada.

La peliazul lo miró.

—Pero, por extraño que parezca, me gustan estos días. Siento como si, en la lluvia, pudiera escuchar a mi madre. —Sonrió.

—Yo no... no sé que... decir... —Ranma parecía turbado, bajó el rostro y el flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Akane notó que mordía su labio, conteniendo las palabras.

—Además, en un día como este, pude conocerte, Ranma —declaró desbordada de cariño. Quería transmitirle las importantes memorias que, para ella, representaban estos días turbulentos. Nunca olvidaría la tarde en que lo conoció, justo como ahora, mojado por la lluvia y en su forma de mujer. Aquel día, que figuraba gris y monótono, él lo pintó de colores; gracias a él, ahora tenía dos preciosos recuerdos que atesorar de los días lluviosos.

La pelirroja la miró estupefacta, con los ojos desorbitados y un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas; casi pudo jurar que se le salió el alma. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, Akane disfrutaría de lo lindo con aquella reacción, pero repentinamente se sintió azotada por la vergüenza y, para su mala suerte, ya no podía retractarse. Sólo esperaba que su prometido no se burlara de lo trillado de sus palabra.

—Si serás cursi —murmuró, desviando la atención hacia el jardín.

— ¡Oye!, ¡no hay necesidad de que te burl...! —Ranma le cubrió los labios, con ambas manos, interrumpiendo el reproche. La observó fijamente.

—Pero, poniéndolo de esa manera, estos días no parecen tan malos, ¿verdad? —mencionó con una tenue sonrisa. Akane se sintió enrojecer, aún más, por la manera tan intensa en que sus ojos azules la miraban. Aquella mirada estaba cargada de significancia, de algo profundo que no supo cómo interpretar, y su interior ardió en un extraño calor.

Con lentitud, Ranma liberó su boca pero ella no podía hablar ni moverse. Estaba pérdida en los profundos zafiros.

—Gracias —declaró serio, sacándola de la turbación.

— ¿Eh?

—Gracias por compartir lo de tu madre conmigo —habló solemne.

—Oh, bueno yo... yo quería... —Ahora fue su turno de tartamudear, el valor la había abandonado. Las palabras murieron en su garganta y rehuyó de los penetrantes ojos de Ranma, concentrando su fascinación en el suelo.

Sin decir nada más, Ranma giró el torso y se acomodó para seguir contemplando el cielo, comprendiendo que su prometida estaba demasiado ofuscada para continuar hablando. Cuando Akane levantó el rostro, la chica a su lado sonreía con satisfacción, su expresión osca fue reemplazada por una más relajada y complacida. Se veía tan lindo. Esos pequeños momentos que compartía con Ranma en armonía, cómodos el uno con el otro y rodeados por una atmósfera de complicidad, eran invaluables. Escaseaban las ocasiones como esta, así que debía preservarlas en lo más profundo de su mente, para no olvidarlas nunca.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y abrumada por sus emociones, la peliazul disminuyó la distancia entre los dos. Podía sentir el arder de sus mejillas y el pulso acelerado por la adrenalina, ¿se estaría aventurando demasiado? Pegó su cuerpo al de él, recostó la cabeza en el fino hombro femenino y, en un acto de valentía o estupidez, entrelazo sus manos. Rama se tensó.

— ¿Q-qué... qué crees... qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Así estoy más cómoda —habló con fingida indiferencia. En realidad ahora se sentía como una idiota. ¡¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural la poseyó para que hiciera aquello?! Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si Ranma rechazaría su contacto. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¡Oh, Dios! Su corazón se haría jirones. No recordaba ni una vez en la que ella se hubiese comportado así. ¿Pensaría Ranma que era muy atrevida?, ¿que era una chica fácil? ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo saldría del embrollo?

—Creo que... a mi ta-también me están gust-gustando estos días —mencionó la pelirroja con torpeza, afianzando el agarre de su mano.

Akane expandió los párpados en demasía y, con un movimiento brusco, levantó la cabeza para examinar a su compañera. Esperaba encontrar algún ademán de ironía o burla en sus facciones pero la chica no la miraba, sus ojos permanecían clavados en el firmamento. Sólo vislumbró un creciente sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas. Sonrió con complacencia, Ranma había aceptado su cercanía.

—Ranma... —Lo llamó al instante que recargaba, nuevamente, la cabeza en su hombro.

—Dime —respondió más calmado.

— ¿Sostendrás... sostendrás mi mano cuando mi último día llegue? —interrogó melancólica, rememorando la tarde en que su madre falleció.

Soun Tendo había querido permanecer a solas con su mujer y pidió a sus hijas que lo esperaran fuera de la habitación. Sin embargo, Akane fue capaz de mirar por la escueta rendija de la, mal cerrada, puerta. Y ahí estaba su padre, sosteniendo con fervor y sincero amor la mano de su amada, al tiempo que murmuraba un: "para toda la eternidad". Era fecha que se preguntaba qué fue lo que su madre había dicho.

— ¿De qué estas a hablando ahora? —preguntó alarmado, reanudando la atención hacia su prometida mas sólo visualizó la coronilla de su cabello.

— ¿La sostendrás? —insistió nerviosa. ¿Y si ella moría primero?, así como su madre. ¿Y si ella abandonaba este mundo antes que Ranma?, no quería morir alejada de él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, desechando aquel lúgubre pensamiento. Ni siquiera estaban casados aún.

Ranma exhaló pesadamente.

—Tú estás chiflada —afirmó sin tono de ofensa.

Akane no insistió más, no deseaba romper el idilio del momento. Aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada por la obstinación de su prometido para dar una respuesta contundente. Dejó caer los hombros con resignación. Súbitamente, Ranma aprisionó con mayor fuerza la unión de sus manos y con el pulgar le regalo suaves caricias a su dedo índice. El pulso de Akane se disparó sin tregua y, pasada la sorpresa, soltó un soplo de alivio. Hacía tiempo que aprendió a interpretar las mudas respuestas del chico. Sin que él lo supiera sonrió con ternura y renovado rubor en sus pómulos.

Permanecieron así un rato más, acurrucadas una con la otra. Disfrutando del mutuo calor que templaba sus cuerpos... con sus manos entrelazadas. Akane comenzó a perderse en la inconsciencia, aquel estado de exquisita paz adormilaba sus sentidos.

 _—Nunca te soltaré._

Fue el vaporoso murmullo que escuchó en la lejanía, antes de sucumbir al sueño.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este Step lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción "Willow" con Jasmine Thompson, es una hermosa canción, recomiendo escucharla.

Espero les haya gustado.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro.

 **Step#3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane tenía pesadillas, como cualquier persona normal. Y, como cualquier persona, solía despertarse entre la noche y deambular para sosegar el susto. Sin embargo, esa verdad universal, no era argumento suficiente que le permitiera acostumbrarse a las repentinas visitas que interrumpían su sueño renovador.

Esa ocasión no fue la excepción y profirió un gritó de horror, que rompió la pulcritud de la noche, cuando visualizó a Akane arrodillada junto a él mientras lo regresaba de la inconsciencia.

— ¡Shhh! —Akane le tapó la boca con ambas manos—. No grites, despertarás a todos —susurró preocupada, liberando sus labios.

—Me asustaste —aclaró con la voz más serena que pudo evocar, al tiempo que estrujaba la camiseta de dormir por la región izquierda de su torso. Definitivamente tener a Akane en su habitación, tan entrada la noche, era algo a lo que difícilmente podría aclimatarse.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó visiblemente apenada, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo.

—Vale, vale. No pasa nada, creo que yo también exageré un poco —admitió con ligereza—. Es que aún se me hace raro, ¿sabes? Es decir, ¡míranos!

No recordaba muy bien como es que llegaron a este nivel de confianza y permisión. Pero fue una noche, justo como ahora, que Akane irrumpió en su habitación sin ninguna ceremonia, sacudiéndolo y llamándolo con urgencia. Cuando su consciencia se aclaró, sufrió un susto de muerte. Y como era de esperarse, con la guardia baja, vulnerable y avergonzado, no pudo evitar insultarla tachándola de pervertida, fisgona y aprovechada. Sin embargo, Akane no sucumbió a sus hostigaciones, se limitó a observarlo con los ojos empapados, el gesto compungido y los hombros temblorosos. Eso lo alarmó, más aún cuando se percató de la palidez de sus labios. Acercó la mano para tocar la nívea mejilla y el roce le envió un fugaz escalofrío. Estaba helada. De súbito, su prometida liberó las lagrimas contenidas y se arrojó hacia él, aprisionándolo en un férreo abrazo. Aquello lo dejó en trance, no sabia que hacer o responder, ¿desde cuándo Akane se mostraba afectada, ante él, sin miramientos? ¿Estaría soñando acaso?, ¿había muerto quizá? ¿Tal vez alguien la había hechizado?, ¿poseída probablemente? ¡No sabía que pensar! Regresó a la realidad cuando los temblores de Akane aumentaron en intensidad y, de cualquier modo, permitió que ella sollozara en su pecho. Pese a ser plenamente consciente que su corazón se agitaba desbocado. Maldito traicionero.

Había sido una pesadilla horrible, según palabras de Akane, pero no era la primera. Le confesó que esos terribles sueños la abrumaban en ocasiones, desde que regresaron de la misión en Jusenkyo. Y de eso ya pasaban tres semanas. Ella tenía dos tipos de pesadillas. Las primeras figuraban, en efecto, las terribles tribulaciones que sufrió en China y las segundas, de las cuales nunca podía acordarse, sólo le dejaban un intenso sentimiento de desespero y profundo dolor. Tal parece que, la primera vez que invadió su habitación en plena madrugada, había tenido pesadillas del segundo tipo, pues se sentía profundamente ansiosa y desorientada... perdida, de algún modo. Y no recordaba nada de lo que fuera que estuviese soñando.

— _Por favor... por favor no te alejes_ —pidió entre sollozos, cuando él trató de terminar el abrazo.

La súplica le partió el alma y, sin razonar mucho las consecuencias o circunstancias, Ranma arrastró a Akane hacia su futón. Para su sorpresa, y agradecida integridad, no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera objetó o cuestionó nada. Ella se dejó hacer, tan dócil y manejable. Eso permitió que constatara lo mucho que le afectaban aquellos sueños. La arropó y le prometió esperar hasta que ella se durmiese; le dijo, bobaliconamente, que él espantaría sus pesadillas. Y ella le sonrió, le sonrió tan sincera y dulcemente que las mejillas le ardieron y sus sentidos se desorientaron. Nuevamente quedó hechizado por ella. Él podía aniquilar todo el mal del mundo sólo por ella. ¿Cuándo tendría las agallas suficientes para decírselo sin olvidarlo?, mejor dicho, sin retractarse. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera en esta vida.

La anterior situación transcurrió de una manera tan natural, lejos de malos entendidos y equivocadas suposiciones, que prontamente se convirtió en una especie de costumbre, entre los dos, cada vez que Akane sufría alguna pesadilla. Hasta tenían un tipo de tácita tregua, y ninguna de las partes intentaba insultarse en aquellas ocasiones, pues Akane estaba demasiado emocional y él demasiado sobrecogido. Por fortuna, su madre había logrado que Happosai les cediera la habitación principal a ella y a su padre, a saber cómo lo logró. Aunque no le extrañaba, Nodoka Saotome podía ser muy amenazante a veces, incluso esbozando una simple sonrisa. Así entonces Ranma pernoctaba solo en aquellos aposentos, exceptuando las noches que su prometida irrumpía en el lugar. Y cuando eso ocurría, él no dormía.

—Ya lo sé. —La peliazul interrumpió sus remembranzas—. Quiero decir, tienes un lado amable y toda la cosa —bromeó taciturna.

—Y tú tienes un lado lindo y todo e-eso... —¡Mierda!, ¿en verdad dijo aquello? ¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo podía retractarse?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Una tintineante risilla refrenó su creciente histeria.

— ¿Seguro que estas despierto? ¿No estarás en modo "automático"?, o algo así. Es decir, ya que interrumpí tu renovador descanso. —Akane se salió por la "tangente" de una manera tan excelsa que pensó ponerle un altar. Fue mejor así, estuvo a punto de decir una imprudencia... bueno, una imprudencia muy grosera.

—Bueno yo... creo que sí, sigo un poco adormilado. —Optó por seguir la corriente. No deseaba ahondar en temas tan delicados, no todavía. Y mucho menos quería arruinar la atmósfera de complicidad que los rodeaba—. ¿Cómo estuvo ésta vez? —indagó interesado.

—Nada bonito, créeme.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Ranma suavizo su voz; venía haciéndolo últimamente para calmarla y transmitirle seguridad. Algunas veces, Akane entraba a su habitación extremadamente alterada y asustada, hablando extrañas incoherencias, que nunca alcanzaba a comprender, y temblando en demasía. La única manera que se le ocurrió para sacarla de ese estado fue aferrase a ella y susurrarle, en tono muy bajo, palabras que la tranquilizasen; cual animalillo asustadizo. Afortunadamente, esa noche, no parecía estar muy alterada. Bueno, afortunadamente para ella, pues él, en honor a la verdad, disfrutaba cuando tenía que abrazarla. El pensamiento le ganó un ardiente rubor. ¡Maldición!, se supone que él tenía que mantener la cordura por los dos.

—Pre-preferiría so-sólo dormir, estoy agotada —respondió repentinamente ruborizada, mirando hacia el suelo. ¡Mierda!, ¿acaso le leyó el pensamiento?, ¿se percató de su sonrojo? ¡Oh, qué estúpido!

— ¿Las primeras o las segundas? —preguntó un tanto brusco, aclarándose la garganta. Su corazón latía errático y frenético, podía sentir el retumbar en su pecho, y comenzaba a faltarle el aire para evocar cualquier oración larga.

—Las segundas —declaró arrugando el entrecejo y apretando los labios.

Se veía tan... tan linda.

—Se están haciendo más recurrentes, ¿no lo crees? —meditó analítico. Forzando sus pulmones al máximo para hablar e intentando desviar el comprometedor rumbo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Menudo inconveniente —declaró chasqueando la lengua. No tenía nada más elocuente que decir, de repente, su cerebro estaba adormecido. Sentía un extraño picor en las manos, de ese que exquisitamente sube hasta tu nuca y te eriza la piel. Quería... quería tocarla, aunque fuese en la mejilla. Sólo un poco, sólo...

«¡No!, ¡maldición!», negó vehementemente con la cabeza. «¡Concéntrate Saotome!, Akane te necesita en tus cinco sentidos», se reprendió.

—Quizás sólo sigo alterada por lo de Jusenkyo —confesó su prometida con aire meditabundo, ajena al tempestuoso tomento que él sufría—, y mi cerebro sencillamente esta desechando las imágenes que considera más traumáticas. Por eso únicamente me quedo las sensaciones.

—Quizas... —secundó ausente. Cerró los ojos un momento y exhaló con pesadez, cruzándose de brazos en el acto. Debía reactivar sus neuronas. Lo que decía su prometida tenía lógica, pero no deseaba confiarse. En el siguiente chequeo de Akane le comentaría a Tofú y pediría su opinión. No quería que las pesadillas llegaran al punto de mermar, por completo, las horas de sueño de la peliazul. Si de algo estaban conscientes los dos, como devotos artistas marciales, era que tanto el cuerpo y la mente tenían que obtener su merecido descanso. Dormir, las horas adecuadas, era imperativo para mantener la buena salud.

Cuando abrió los párpados, vio a su prometida bostezar por el rabillo del ojo y se encaminó al objetivo de la situación.

—Basta de charlas —puntualizó bajando los brazos y arrastrándose a la orilla izquierda del futón—. Es hora de dormir. —Palmeó el lugar vacío.

—Sí. —Akane se acomodó en la colchoneta abrigándose hasta la barbilla.

Ranma, por otro lado, dimitió del calor reconfortante de las sábanas, pues no quería destapar a Akane. Además, ya estaba lo suficientemente acalorado. Se dejó caer con tosquedad sobre el futón y permaneció contemplando el techo con los brazos tras la nuca, resignado a pasar otra noche en vela.

—Buenas noche, Ranma —murmuró mientras bostezaba, adorablemente a los ojos de Ranma.

—Buenas noches, Akane —susurró con ternura, agradeciendo a todos los Dioses por permitirle disfrutar momentos tan cándidos con su prometida. A él también llegaron a agobiarlo lacerantes pesadillas, donde ella moría en sus brazos, como casi sucede en Jusenkyo. Al igual que Akane se despertaba entre la noche, con el corazón "en la garganta", los nervios de punta y sudores fríos. En ocasiones incluso claudicaba ante sus ansias y, furtivamente, entraba en la habitación de ella para asegurarse que seguía respirando. Extrañamente, esos sueños terminaron cuando Akane comenzó a buscar su compañía para poder amodorrarse.

—Ranma...

—Mmm...

—Me despiertas temprano, vale —pidió adormilada—. Tu sabes, para regresar a mi habitación y evitar malos entendidos si es que alguien entra sin aviso a tu cuarto.

«Cómo tú», ironizó para sí.

La peliazul liberó un último bostezo y se acomodó perezosamente en la almohada.

—No seas hipócrita, Akane —respondió luego de un rato, sabiendo que su prometida había dejado de escucharlo—. Sabes que siempre te llevo hasta tu cama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro.

 **Step#4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ella tiene pesadillas —afirmó solemne.

— ¿Pesadillas?

— ¡Ranma!

— ¡¿Qué?! —El ojiazul levanto los brazos con teatralidad —. ¡Es la verdad!, incluso te alteras tanto que duermes en mi cuarto.

— ¡Oh!, ya duermen juntos... —Tofú intentó aclararse.

— ¡Cállate! —La peliazul se levantó de la camilla como alma que lleva el diablo—. ¡No lo escuche! —dijo con imperativa súplica, mirándolo ofuscada.

— ¡Pero es verdad! —Presionó—. A veces me abrazas y toda la cosa.

— ¡Oh!, toda la cosa... —El galeno miraba alternadamente a los ruidosos prometidos. No estaba entendiendo muy bien matiz de la conversación.

— ¡Cierra el pico!, ¡idiota! —Akane le tapó, bruscamente, la boca a su compañero—. ¡Eso es entre los dos!, ¡me habías prometido no decir nada! ¡Y él no tiene porqué saber eso!

— ¡Quítate! —Ranma repelió con hosquedad el toque de la chica—. Es tu doctor, ¡tiene que saber!

—Ranma... si ya no quieres que duerma contigo —siseó con coraje—.¡Entonces no lo haré! ¡Y no tienes derecho de andar diciendo esas cosas cuando te dé la gana!

— ¡Yo no dije que no quisiera dormir contigo!

— ¡Pues ya no lo haré de todas formas! —Akane se dirigió fuera de la sala.

— ¡Ah!, ¿sí? ¡Pues seré yo quien vaya a tu cuarto! —Ranma la secundó.

— ¡Atrévete!, ¡y te mandaré al otro mundo! —Amenazó levantando su puño.

— ¡Feh! ¡Tú no puedes ni romperme una uña! —ironizó arrogante.

— ¡¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas esta noche?! ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Bien! —clamó rabioso, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y sediéndole el paso a su prometida.

— ¡Bien! —emuló.

— ¡Marimacho!

— ¡Afeminado!

— ¡Bruta!

— ¡Fenómeno!

Los dos eufóricos jovencitos salieron del área de consultas con sonoras zancadas, enfrascados enteramente en su encriptada discusión. Gritaban tan vivaces que los insultos se escucharon más allá del estruendoso portazo de la puerta.

Tofú, por su parte, quedo con estetoscopio en mano, apremiando a su mente para que se esforzara en encontrar el trasfondo, más coherente, del intercambio de palabras que acababa de presenciar. Ya no supo quién dormía con quién, o quién quería y quién no. Y si sólo dormían o hacían "toda la cosa". ¿Akane había invitado a Ranma a pasar la noche es su habitación? El galeno sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, espabilando las apresuradas conjeturas. A saber de qué estaban hablando aquellos atolondrados. Ese no era su asunto. No, no, no. Aunque... no estaría de más preguntarle a Kasumi, cómo veía la relación de esos dos en casa. Y quizá, esta vez, si fuese capaz de invitarla a una cita. El hombre se felicitó por su buena idea.

Al final, Akane ni siquiera le dio tiempo de examinarla y Ranma pareció olvidar el motivo por el cual habían llegado ahí. Aunque eso no implicaba complicación alguna; Akane estaba en perfecta forma, y su cuadro médico era más que estable y saludable. Realmente no había motivo para que fuera a examinarse con regularidad. La única razón por la que accedió a participar en aquella mimesis sin sentido fue para calmar la ansiedad del obstinado heredero Saotome; quien insistía en llevar a su prometida para realizarle revisiones infructíferas. Logrando constatar lo que ya se sabía: Akane estaba admirablemente sana. Pero, de igual manera, Tofú tenía una mañana entretenida.

— ¡Muy bien! —exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo—. Es hora de hacer una llamada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este salió cortito pero me gustó escribirlo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Yo morí de risa.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ellos peleaban mucho.

Bastante.

Demasiado.

Las connotaciones y matices de sus guerrillas campales fluctuaban dependiendo de: el _tipo de receptor,_ quien como ente individualista interpretaba -dentro de su propio entendimiento y conveniencia- los resultados arrojados en la fase de exposición; y la _naturaleza de las variables_ utilizadas para evaluar las causas del conato o para predecir las posibles resoluciones -en diferentes escenarios- de un mismo fenómeno.

En pocas palabras, todo dependía del cristal con que se mirase. Y de la persona que miraba el cristal.

Así pues, de acuerdo a la opinión de la comuna, ellos no aparentaban ser una pareja. Mas la prueba factible y fehaciente de que tenían una relación, la cual estaba mucho más allá de cualquier ordinario entendimiento, eran irónicamente sus peleas. O al menos eso era lo que Ranma aseguraba.  
Y aunque sus disputas parecieren vagar dentro de los engranajes retorcidos de lo absurdo, sin ningún principio o fin aparente que rigiere los fundamentos de su existencia, el azabache clasificaba sus discusiones en tres categorías esenciales.  
Las _importantes_ , que abarcaban desde la puntualización sobre quién arriesgaría su vida por el otro y quién debía vivir, pasando por todo el meollo relacionado con su compromiso hasta llegar a la sección más prioritaria que era, por supuesto, las comidas de Akane; luego estaban las _pasionales_ , que obviamente englobaba cualesquier mal entendido con sus autoproclamadas prometidas y los incompetentes e interminables pretendientes de Akane, así como las consecuencias que estos especímenes provocaban en su -de por sí poco convencional- relación, estando estipuladas también las susceptibles cuestiones de sus mutuos sentimientos; por último figuraban las _reafirmantes._

Sí, re-a-fir-man-tes.

Aquellas cuyo único propósito era, precisamente, reafirmar su conexión. Equivalente a lo que en el reino animal se denominaría "ritual de cortejo", en su particular situación claro está. Eran circunstancias donde ponían a prueba sus voluntades, sopesaban sus alcances y tentaban la sublevación que ejercía el uno sobre el otro. Variando en tono, relevancia, coherencia, insustancialidad, ambigüedad, equitatividad, convicción, objetividad o lo que sea que fuere. Cualquier nimiedad por más mundana que resultase estaba obligatoriamente incluida en aquel tipo de discrepancias.

Y era, justamente, en una de esas donde se encontraba ahora.

Pero antes de llegar a ese punto de la disputa, todo comenzó a causa de una discusión importante. Para ser exactos, por la **importante prioritaria** o sea…

La comida de Akane.

El día "pintaba" verdaderamente tranquilo. Ningún percance al despertar, ningún contratiempo del camino al colegio y ningún incidente en las clases.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cuando Akane le ofreció, con la más hermosa de las sonrisas de todas las dimensiones existentes, el desayuno que ella misma preparó.

¡¿Pero en qué momento había cocinado?! ¡No se percato de aquello en la mañana! Ni siquiera la familia tuvo la decencia de advertirle sobre la mortífera situación. Una mirada de horror a la caja de bento le hubiese bastado para decodificar el mensaje. Pero, ¡no! Cerraron la boca como viles cobardes rastreros. Hasta su madre dimitió de salvarle el pellejo. Eso no lo olvidaría fácilmente. En fin…

Hace tiempo su prometida llego a preparar un platillo escuetamente decente. Curry, si no le fallaba la memoria. Pero, ¿por qué tentar a la suerte? No le apetecía mucho dejar a Akane viuda antes de las nupcias.

Era obvio que, ante el peligro de morir, su instinto lo obligaba a buscar cualquier salida posible e imposible para asegurar su supervivencia. Y la vieja confiable siempre fue: despreciar su comida frente a todo y todos.

 _— ¡Entiende que las marimacho no deben cocinar!, ¡¿cómo sabes que no le pusiste cianuro en lugar de aceite?! ¡No comeré esa asquerosidad!_

 _— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

La discusión siguió el rumbo natural. Con los predecible insultos que ambos utilizaban para esa específica ocasión. Hasta que, entrado en el calor de la batalla, su estúpida boca se salió del libreto despotricando innecesarios vituperios de más.

 _— ¡Pues me casaré con U-chan porque ella si sabe cocinar!_

Fue ahí donde iniciaron el segundo tipo de litigio. El cual le desagradaba sobremanera, pues tocaba fibras muy sensibles de la seguridad y autoestima de Akane. Por lo menos en esta concisa tesitura. Otras veces era él quien recibía severos porrazos a su estima. Para este punto a Ranma se le dificultaba en demasía desintegrar las obstinadas inseguridades de Akane. Que, por cierto, él se encargaba involuntariamente de acrecentar. Se sentía como el mayor patán en la historia de la humanidad. Y sí, lo era. En lo referente a lastimar los sentimientos de su prometida. A quien, irónicamente, deseaba proteger con fervor y de todo mal. Incluso de palabras realmente hirientes. Sin embargo, el estúpido se volvía muy estúpido cuando tenía que afrontar, con seriedad, los sentimientos albergados entre ambos. Volviéndose inestable y desacertado a causa de sus propias inseguridades. Sin más preámbulos, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, dando porrazos y cancelando compromisos, sus padres reventaron en un mar de lágrimas, lamentándose la mala voluntad del destino por evitar unir las dos escuelas. Pero ellos redirigieron la riña a un terreno más estable. Nuevamente, a las discusiones importantes. Se pasaron otro par de horas tratando que, indirectamente, el adversario contrario desistiera de romper cualquier pacto de esponsales. Sin meterse en el delicado tema de los sentimientos. Ya que, de ser ese el caso, regresaría al segundo tipo de disputa, y ese día no podrían reconciliarse.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando, por fin, estaban peleando para saber si ya se habían reconciliado.

— ¡Bien! —finiquitó su prometida con los ojos arrojando fuego y el entrecejo deformado. Acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Bien! —vociferó contra el obstáculo de madera, y con estruendosas zancadas se marchó a su habitación.

Una vez entrado a sus aposentos el azabache exhaló, con alivio, el aire atorado en sus pulmones y relajó la tensión de sus hombros. Sonrió satisfecho. Fue una batalla digna de escribir en los libros de historia pero ya estaban reconciliados, podía dormir tranquilo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Oh, cielos! No saben cómo disfruté escribir este "Step" Mi sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja, y en ocasiones soltaba una carcajada. Espero que no se revuelvan mucho, porque salió un poco rebuscado...creo. Léanlo con paciencia.

 **Melany B:** Es una alegría saber que te gusta. Espero que continúes leyendo estas locas historias.

 **Solcito:** ¡Ya le seguí!

 **rosefe-123** : ¿Del manga?, ¿tu crees? Gracias por tus reviews en cada uno de los "Step"

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ranma, tienes que bañarte! —urgió desesperada.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Con hacer tus necesidades tengo más que suficiente!

—Querrás decir, ¡tus necesidades! —enfatizó la pelirroja señalándola con un dedo acusador.

—Son las tuyas porque estoy en tu cuerpo —obvió la peliazul.

— ¡Pero eres tú el que come y bebe estando en mi cuerpo! Bien podrías no hacerlo si tanto te molesta.

— ¡Y morir de inanición! No, gracias. Ya de por sí tu estómago se llena con nada, ¿cómo puedes estar tan pesada? —dramatizó la peliazul sobándose el estómago.

—Vas a empezar con los insultos, ¡¿en serio?!

— ¡Tú empezaste cuando nos encerraste en tu cuarto!

—Esto no puede seguir así... —murmuró la pelirroja masajeando el entrecejo—. ¡Ya son cuatro días! —repuso frustrada, encarando los obstinados ojos avellana de su interlocutora—. No puedes seguir asistiendo a la escuela así, ¡apestas!

En efecto, llevaban cuatro días con los cuerpos intercambiados, gracias a las artimañas de Happosai. El idiota de su prometido incineró una de las valiosas prendas íntimas del viejo libidinoso hace seis noches, por accidente por supuesto. Y en su ira, el maestro, aseguró que la venganza sería siniestra. Pero nunca imaginó que ella terminaría de pagar los platos rotos junto con él. ¡Maldición! La noche del crimen Akane durmió en la habitación de Ranma y cuando despertaron se encontraron con la improbable novedad que habitaban en el cuerpo del otro. La única prueba de que aquel atropello era obra de Happosai fue el incensario regado sobre el suelo. Y, para colmo, el muy cobarde se había marchado, Dios sabe donde, antes que ellos despertaran. Fue un terrible shock, para los dos. Ranma quedó al borde de la locura, maldiciendo su necesidad de dormir y lo descuidado que fue por bajar la guardia. Afortunadamente la sensatez de Akane era más grande que la histeria del hombre y lograron pactar dos promesas importantes: ella permanecería transformada en mujer hasta que encontrasen una solución y sus familias jamás deberían enterarse. En un descuido decidían casarlos nuevamente, y acordaron que no estaban listos aún. Todo el asunto supuso un gran esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo pues fingir ser el otro requería una actuación digna de elogiarse en el séptimo arte. Para no levantar sospechas sobre la permanencia constante de la pelirroja se excusaron con la premisa que Ranma deseaba entrenar -con mayor seriedad- su forma femenina y Akane sería su compañera de prácticas. Hasta ahí la cosa fue fácil, pero en el colegio la situación era crítica. Huir de las locas, autodenominadas, prometidas de Ranma fue una tortura y tenían que esconderse en cada momento, aunado a los constantes desafíos amorosos de Kuno, aquello era un infierno. Prácticamente habían perdido todas las clases. Akane admitió para sí que "ser" Ranma no era fácil y le guardó respeto al muchacho. Por su parte, Ranma se comportó de lo más caballeroso y evitaba mirar o tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario. Como, por ejemplo, en los momentos que la naturaleza obra a en ellos y debían expulsar los desechos de sus sistemas. A fin de cuentas ambos eran humanos, mas no por eso fue menos vergonzoso. Podían jactarse que se conocían mejor de lo que nunca se imaginaron, y mejor de lo que jamás nadie lo haría.

En serio le agradecía a Ranma su precaución, de verdad que sí. Sin embargo en esta ocasión era un monumental inconveniente.

— ¡No apesto! —protestó la peliazul oliendo sus axilas.

— ¡Qué sí! —gritó histérica la pelirroja. En honor a la verdad Akane estaba más preocupada por otro tipo de olores más íntimos. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ranma lo notaría? Es decir, si llevaba cuatro días sin asearse, irremediablemente su cuerpo expediría ciertos olores -en ciertos lugares-, y no precisamente de frescura primaveral o flores silvestres.

— ¡Yo no huelo nada!

— ¡Yo sí! —profirió mortificada. Necesitaba lavarse, maldita sea—. Ranma, por favor...

— ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no! No pienso to-tocar tu cuerpo para eso.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Yo lo hago con el tuyo!

— ¡Es diferente!, t-tú eres una mu-mujer. ¡¿Y quién dice que no me asesinarás de una paliza después?!

—Te doy permiso.

— ¡No! —bufó con las mejillas repentinamente coloradas, en su ojos se vislumbraba el terror más profundo.

—Y qué tal sí nos quedamos así para siempre, ¿eh? Tenemos que aprender a vivir con esto.

— ¡No nos quedaremos así para siempre! Cuando atrape a ese maldito viejo pervertido, le exprimiré la cura. Se arrepentirá de haber nacido, voy a torturarlo tanto que implorará la muerte y...

—Y mientras tanto mi cuerpo apesta —interrumpió—. Además, mi cuerpo no es tan ágil como le tuyo, no podrás hacer mucho si deseas enfrentarte, seriamente, con el maestro.

—Entrenaré.

—Y si peleas, ¿qué? ¿Permitirás que mi cuerpo sea lastimado?

Ranma la vio pasmado, apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina linea y tragó saliva. Por la rendición de sus hombros supo que había desistido en sus intenciones asesinas. Él no la expondría a ningún peligro. Ambos lo sabían.

—Akane, s-se razonable... yo, yo no puedo... —La angustia de su prometido era comprensible, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre, en esencia y mentalidad, por mucho que estuviera atorado en el cuerpo de ella. ¡Pero por todos los dioses!, sólo tenía que lavarse. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Siempre lavas tu cuerpo de mujer, ¿no veo el inconveniente?

—Pero este no es mi cuerpo Akane, es el tuyo. Y-yo no... No puedo.

A Ranma se le fueron las energías para discutir. Encorvó su postura, caminando hasta tumbarse, boca arriba, en la cama de Akane. Exhaló un quejido cuando su espalda azotó contra el colchón. Su gesto permanecía fruncido y respiraba de forma errática, al parecer libraba su propio duelo interno.  
La menor de las Tendo, por otra parte, se quedó contemplando su propio cuerpo derrotado y extendido sobre la cama. Le alegraba sobremanera que Ranma tuviese ese férreo pudor para con su cuerpo, mas eso no facilitaba las cosas. Necesitaba lavarse o pronto olería a diablos. Debía existir una solución al bizarro inconveniente, ¿pero cuál? Y mientras se miraba a sí misma, tuvo una epifanía.

—Está bien, tengo una idea —pronunció dudosa—. Aunque no me convence mucho que digamos.

Era demasiado extraño tener frente a ella su propio cuerpo desnudo, y mucho más extraño lavarlo estando en el cuerpo de otra persona. Afortunadamente Ranma cedió a su ocurrencia, no sin antes gritar y sonrojarse hasta el hartazgo, pero no encontraba otra solución salvo que él mismo se aseara. Y estaba totalmente renuente a hacerlo. Tonto obstinado.

—Me haces cosquillas. —Se removió Ranma al tiempo que Akane le tallaba la espalda baja y el abdomen. El heredero Saotome estaba mansamente sentado, vendado de ojos, mientras Akane aseaba su propio cuerpo con rigurosidad. A saber cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Ranma aceptase ser bañado otra vez.

—Ya casi termino —afirmó vertiendo agua para enjuagar la espuma—, abre las piernas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La peliazul respingó nerviosa. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en un parpadeo.

—Ranma, tengo que lavarte ahí, es decir, _lavarme_ ahí. Es muy importante la higiene de ese lugar.

— ¡No! —Ranma apretó las piernas con fuerza.

— ¡Ranma!

—S-sólo échale agua y ya.

—Tengo que enjabonar.

— ¡Qué no! —La peliazul se levantó como un resorte. Akane la secundó.

—Entonces hazlo tú.

— ¡Jamás! ¡No pienso poner ni un dedo ahí!

— ¡Pero es mi mano!

— ¡Pero soy yo!

—Entonces lo hago yo.

— ¡No!

—Esta conversación va en círculos —gruñó exasperada.

Ambas chicas se quedaron de pie, enfrentándose una a la otra. Bueno, en realidad una de ellas no veía nada, pero le sobraba voluntad para apañárselas. La habitación se llenó de silencio mientras ambas adversarias sopesaban sus posibilidades, sin embargo habían llegado a un punto muerto. Únicamente existían dos caminos: seguir en la batalla o gritar la retirada. Todo quedaba a merced de sus voluntades.

—Y-yo sé que es t-tu cuerpo... —Ranma decidió expresar su mortificación—, pe-pero soy yo quien siente tu tacto. Si... si yo te exigiera que me dejes tocar mi cuerpo, estando tú en él, ¿qué sen-sentirías? —Su voz se suavizó trastabillando en cada tenue evocación de las palabras, estaba desesperado porque su prometida lo entendiera.

La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente. Por supuesto que le comprendía. Aquello era un verdadero lío.

—Entiendo —respondió trémula—. No quieres tocar mi cuerpo por consideración y no quieres que te toque porque eres tú quien percibe las sensaciones.

—No soy un pervertido —aclaró, con todo su rostro pintado de carmín.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—Por si acaso.

—Pero... también comprendeme a mí —insistió—. Quiero estar limpia, que mi cuerpo este limpio. Lo último que desea una chica es que un hombre conozca el olor del sudor de ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Conozco otros olores que han salido de tu cuerpo —murmuró la peliazul con un dejo de sarcasmo.

— ¡Ranma! —Lo reprendió escandalizada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es verdad!, y seguro que contigo pasa igual —dictaminó con la seguridad que sólo da la propia experiencia.

—Pues sí —convino apenada, evitando lo ojos de su interlocutora como si ella fuese capaz de mirarla.

—Menudo lío —chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Ranma...

—Sí, sí, ya sé... serás obstinada. —Ranma caminó a tientas hasta sentarse en el banquillo—. Hazlo rápido p-por favor.

—Bien —acordó animada.

—Bien —secundó formando un puchero de resignación.

Así pues, Akane fue a lo suyo y lavó su zona femenina. Ranma no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse, hasta la punta de los pies, y pensar cosas asquerosas para evitar reaccionar al roce de sus manos. Se sentía tan, tan...

—S-se siente extraño —susurró con la voz entrecortada, apretando sus puños hasta emblanquecer los nudillos.

—Y qué lo digas —respondió, terminando de enjuagar —Listo, ¡ya esta! No fue ta difícil, ahora puedes relajarte en la bañera y...

—A-Akane... —interrumpió, sosteniendo firmemente el brazo de su prometida.

— ¿Sí?

—Nun-nunca dejes que nadie t-te toque de esta manera.

—Yo... yo no... ¡p-por supuesto que no! —Fue el turno de la pelirroja de enrojecer, hasta las orejas, al entender la importancia de aquella petición. De alguna forma retorcida Akane acababa de "meterse" con la intimidad de Ranma ¡Oh, cielos!—. ¡¿P-por quién me tomas?! Lo golpearía hasta la muerte.

—Bien.

El mutismo reinó de nuevo, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo reaccionar a partir de ahora.

— ¿R-Ranma? —inquirió azorada.

—Dime.

—T-tú tampoco lo permitas.

—Pe-pero acabo d-de permitirlo... —La respuesta fue perdiendo su volumen y la última palabra se perdió como un soplo de aire.

—No lo permitas si no soy yo.

La peliazul dió un respiro y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—D-de acuerdo —pactó con el corazón apunto de reventarle.

—Bien, anda y relájate. Te he torturando demasiado por hoy. Voy a compensarte con un helado, ¿qué opinas?

—S-sí me gustaría.

Akane sonrió satisfecha, su prometido era muy valiente en una gama de aspectos inimaginables. A pesar de su fundamentada resistencia, el chico se doblegó por la empatía permitiéndole terminar con su egoísta mortificación sobre higiene femenina. La menor de las Tendo se hinchó de infinito cariño.

—Buen chico.

Y lo besó en la mejilla.

— ¡Ahhh! —La peliazul exclamó en histeria, cubriendo bruscamente su pómulo— ¿Q-qué...qué estás...? Yo... yo...

De pronto, las fuerzas de Ranma menguaron, la visión se tornó borrosa y azotó de espaldas al suelo. Aquel beso fue el colmo para sus nervios, el chico cayó desmayado.

— ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma! ¡Oh, Dios!

* * *

 **N/A:** Menudos problemas en los que se mete ese par. Siempre me pregunté qué pasaría si esos dos se intercambiasen de cuerpo. ¿Y ustedes?

 **SaraTendo:** Muchisisimas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi otra historia, es una gran aliciente saber que no la han olvidado. Estoy trabajando en ella.

 **Melany B:** Gracias por estar al pendiente.

 **Solcito:** Me alegra que te gusten.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Un gusto tenerte por aquí, gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios. Espero te guste este "Step"

 **rosefe-123** : ¡Gracias por leer sus aventuras!

Y gracias también a todas aquellas almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me duelen los pechos —habló firme y sin rodeos. Las dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas sobre su rodillas, una frente a otra, en medio del dojo.

— ¿Disculpa? —La pelirroja dio un respingo y lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

—S-sí, bueno... —Ranma se sonrojó—. No de doler _doler_ más bien están muy sensibles. Incluso el sostén me molesta.

¡Ya no lo soportaba!, cualquier roce -por sutil que fuera- era capaz de atribular sus pechos. Bueno, no exactamente todo el seno sino esas, ultrasensibles y minúsculas, regiones rosadas que parecían haber endurecido perpetuamente. ¡¿Cómo Akane soportaba aquello?! En una ocasión, cuando la opresión del sostén fue insoportable, Ranma permitió que los pechos de su prometida descansaran libres bajo la camisola. Sin embargo, el simple roce de la ligera tela, al bajar por su torso, logró arrancar de sus labios un inconfundible gemido cargado de molestia y sensaciones placenteras. Se quedó petrificado ante tal reacción, ¡¿cómo era eso posible?! Ni siquiera su cuerpo femenino era tan sensible. Por si fuera poco, aquel provocante sonidillo musitado -con ese tentador tono de voz- de la boca de su prometida no hizo más que llenarlo de expectación. A punto estuvo de olvidar la caballerosidad para dedicarse a experimentar con las explosivas sensaciones y brindar la atención que demandaban aquellos montículos; sólo el fugaz pensamiento de estar profanando lo que más atesoraba en la vida lo detuvo de su bajeza. Incluso en momentos era sobrepasado por un inexplicable fuego que lo consumía desde el interior y por poco se lanza a los pies de Akane implorando que lo tocase para sosegar aquel tormento. Estaba al borde de la locura. Tenía pensamientos extraños y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda.

Ranma observó como a la pelirroja le temblaban los labios y perdía el color de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas. El estado de estupefacción que reflejó su prometida no le dio buena espina. ¿Estaría seriamente enferma?

— ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo llevas así? —preguntó trastabillando, con las iridiscencias azules fijas en él. Sin embargo, ya no le miraba, Akane parecía perdida en otra dimensión.

—Tres días, supongo —respondió cauteloso, analizando detalladamente cualquier gesto que se dibujase en el rostro de la pelirroja.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —Akane se cubrió la boca conteniendo el asombro, pero la histeria de sus ojos gritaban lo que sus labios habían callado. Aquello "pintaba" mal, muy mal.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estas enferma? —Su voz vibró más aguda de lo que hubiese gustado. El mismo terror que su prometida reflejaba comenzó a poseerlo también.

—Debemos encontrar a Happosai, pronto. —Akane se alzó cual resorte, encaminándose apurada hacia la salida.

— ¡Oye!, ¿a dónde vas? —Ranma se incorporó a la par acompañándola en el trayecto—. Akane, ¿qué pasa? —insistió preocupado, mas su prometida ya no lo escuchaba —. ¡Hey!, ¡te estoy hablando! —La tomó por el antebrazo girándola para que lo encarase.

— ¡Suéltame! —rezongó, safándose con brusquedad—. ¡No podemos perder ni un segundo! —Lo miró con desesperación—. Recorreremos toda la isla de Honshū si es necesario.

—Akane, me estas asustando. ¿Qué le está pasando a tu cuerpo?

— ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! Andando. —La pelirroja reanudó su cometido.

— ¡No! —Ranma se plantó en el umbral impidiéndole el paso—, no voy a dejarte ir a ningún lado hasta que me aclares la situación.

—Ranma...

—He dicho que me expliques —sentenció severo.

Akane lo contempló con cabreo unos instantes para después suavizar su expresión. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los párpados y labios mientras sus hombros temblaban por la contención de alguna rabieta. Cuando por fin lo encaró, a Ranma le dio un escalofrío.

—T- tú, ¿tú sabes lo que ocurre en el cuerpo de una mujer cu-cuando alcanzan la edad fértil?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, tonta. —¿A qué venía eso?, bien sabía ella que aquel tema lo aprendían desde la educación básica, ¿le estaba insultando acaso?—. Yo también voy a la escuela. Pero eso que tiene que ver con... —Un momento... mujer, fertilidad, escuela...—. ¡Debes estar de broma! —gritó con el corazón por los suelos. ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

—Eso quisiera... —murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto! —Ranma la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola sin delicadeza—. ¡Lo haces para torturarme!, ¡¿no es verdad?! —bramó crispado.

¡Por todo lo sangrado! No podía sucederle aquello, ¡no a él! ¿Qué falta tan grave cometería en su otra vida para sufrir tal crueldad? ¡Tenía que haber alguna forma de detenerlo! ¡Estúpida Akane!

— ¿Que cómo se me ocu...? ¡¿Eres idiota?! —La pelirroja repudió su agarre reventando en histeria —, ¡no es algo que pueda manejar a voluntad! ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Es tu culpa!, ¡arreglalo!

—M-mi... ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa algo que es natural?! ¡Tonto! Si por mi voluntad fuera, ¡esto no estaría pasando! ¡¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que terminaríamos liados así?! —Akane los señaló alternadamente para enfatizar la última prerrogativa.

— ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan insistente en dormir en mi cuarto cada vez que tienes un mal sueño! —No era exactamente eso lo que quería reprochar pero fue lo que salió de su boca.

— ¡Oh!, ¡créeme que fue la última! He aprendido mi lección.

— ¡Pues me alegro por ti! —ironizó—. Pero eso no soluciona el problema, ¡estúpida!

— ¡Entonces hazte a un lado! ¡Ya te he dicho que tenemos que encontrar a Happosai antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Ranma se tragó el insulto hacia su prometida, por la "brillante" idea de buscar al viejo libidinoso, ya que un dolor agudo bulló desde su vientre bajo hasta oprimir la boca de su estómago y rasgarle la médula espinal. Sintió náuseas.

— ¡Ahhh! —La peliazul se dobló apretándose la tripa y cayó sobre sus rodillas, las fuerzas para permanecer erguido y de pie abandonaron sus extremidades. Era un dolor terrible, como jamás había sentido.

— ¡Ranma!, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió asustada, agachándose a su altura y acariciando su espalda como consuelo.

—Duele... duele mucho. —Un millón de agujas parecían estar enterrándose en su vientre, tanto así que se encorvó, aún más, hasta tocar la duela con su frente. ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?!, ¿Akane iba a morir? Ese pensamiento lo inundó de angustia. ¡Maldita sea!, no lo permitiría.

—No, no, no... — repitió Akane con pánico.

Y entonces lo sintió, un calor húmedo brotó de su interior.

—Algo... algo salió por... por ...

— ¡Mierda!

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Ha sido mucho flujo? —preguntó apenada. Akane lo esperaba, a "regaña dientes", fuera del baño.

La muy descarada había insistido, hasta el cansancio, en limpiarlo ella misma ¡Limpiarlo! ¡Ni que fuera un crío inútil! Además, no permitiría que Akane lo tocase ahí de nuevo. ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Con las emociones turbulentas que sentía, no estaba seguro de comportarse honorablemente. Y mucho menos dejaría que ella viera la... que limpiara la... la sang... ¡Agggh! ¡Maldición! El punto es que ahora era su problema y se las apañaría solo. Por su orgullo que sí, ¡joder!  
No lo hizo nada mal al momento de asearse y colocarse la toalla femenina, para evitar ensuciar el nuevo cambio de ropa íntima que Akane le llevó. Pero... ¡con un demonio!, ¡aquello parecía una severa hemorragia!

—M-me... ¡me estoy desangrando! —contestó con teatralidad, tomando a Akane por las muñecas.

—No seas dramático, Ranma. No es para tanto. —La pelirroja lo reprendió torciendo la boca y arqueando una ceja. Sin embargo, sus mejillas permanecían teñidas en carmín.

— ¿Qué no sea...? ¡¿qué no sea dramático?! —Ranma se alejó de ella, unos pasos, para observarla con incredulidad—. ¡Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando! —La señaló con un dedo acusador. ¡¿Qué sabía ella de todo lo que había salido de él?! ¡Idiota!

Akane parpadeó desencajada, para luego formar un puchero y mirarlo como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!, ¡bruto! —gritó rabiosa. Ranma creyó que lo golpearía hasta matarlo pero, repentinamente, la chica suavizo su gesto. Se encogió de hombros y exhaló apesadumbrada—. E-es mi cuerpo después de todo. —Akane bajó la mirada, concentrando su atención en algún punto del suelo. Con nerviosismo comenzó a estrujar la camiseta china a la par que se mordía el labio inferior, tenía las orejas completamente rojas.

Ranma se percató entonces. Su prometida, más que enojada, estaba profundamente apenada. Y cómo no estarlo, no todos los días tu prometido conoce de primera mano tu período menstrual. Decidió zanjar el tema de flujos y esas cosas.

—Voy a matar al viejo... —murmuró resentido.

—Déjame un poco a mi —respondió sin ganas.

— ¡Ahhh! —El infernal dolor volvió a constreñirle las tripas, nuevamente cayó rendido sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Qué...?, ¿qué es esto? —interrogó con voz entrecortada. Incluso respirar comenzaba a pesarle.

—Lo llaman cólicos —respondió conciliadora.

—Si-siento como si m-me desgarraran por dentro. —La peliazul oprimía con fuerza la barriga pero no lograba aminorar el tormento.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. —Se acomodó de cuclillas frente a él—. ¡Hey!, pero debes alegrarte. Ya eres toda una mujer —ironizó.

—E-eso no es gra-gracioso —gruñó sin energías, el dolor era demasiado punzante como para concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo quería distraerte. —Akane le tomó los brazos colocándolos sobre sus hombros—. Sube.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo que atenderte antes que se ponga peor.

 **.**

 **.**

Su prometida lo cargó sobre la espalda, y él sinceramente se dejó hacer. Fallecería de dolor antes de llegar al segundo piso, no le quedaban fuerzas ni para ponerse a discutir por aquella nimiedad. Entraron al cuarto de Akane y con mucho cuidado lo recostó sobre la cama. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, con extrema delicadeza, mientras le susurraba que estuviese tranquilo y que ella se encargaría de todo. Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Akane era demasiado linda. Hizo una nota mental de no cabrearla tan seguido para poder disfrutar de sus atenciones. La pelirroja se excusó un momento regresando, al poco tiempo, con un vaso de agua; rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó varias cajas de medicina. Se giró hacia él ofreciéndole una cápsula y dos pastillas de tamaños contrastantes.

—Toma.

—¿Para qué son? —preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba el medicamento.

—Es para el dolor y la fiebre, quizá te amodorren un poco —habló casual, tendiéndole el vaso de agua.

— ¡¿Fiebre?! —Ranma exorbitó los ojos—. ¿T-te... te da fiebre?

—Sí.

— ¿Siempre?

—Sí.

—Ma-maldición...

Ranma se tomó las pastillas sin chistar, verdaderamente asustado por todo el lío. ¡¿Cómo era posible que un proceso natural para una mujer causase semejantes inconvenientes?! ¡Punzadas mortales y fiebre! ¡Él sentía que se moría!, mas era su prometida quien sufría aquel calvario desde quién sabe cuando. Definitivamente Akane poseía una fuerza interior que sobrepasaba todo lo que conocía. En secreto se declaró su admirador más ferviente y le guardó un profundo respeto. ¡¿Y por qué no?!, también se alegró por ser él quien le evitara aquella tortura. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que sólo fuese por esta vez.

Akane se tumbó a su lado, flexionando el codo para descansar el rosto sobre su mano.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

—No —respondió cortante, soportando el dolor con el mayor acopio de determinación que fue capaz de evocar. Sin embargo, un ojo traicionero liberó una lágrima que recorrió el camino hasta la mitad de su pómulo. ¡Maldición!

—Mentiroso —murmuró. La pelirroja sonrió trémula y sus pupilas lo miraron de una manera que siempre le cabreada el orgullo. Detestaba exponer sus debilidades frente a Akane.

—No me mires así —refunfuñó.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Con condescendencia.

—No te veo de esa forma. —Su prometida le acomodó algunos cabellos rebeldes tras su oreja y a Ranma se le desbocó el pulso. Aquella acción, tan simple y casual, adquiría un matiz más íntimo si provenía de ella—. Te veo con entendimiento —aclaró con voz de seda.

El silencio reclamó la habitación y ambas mujeres se contemplaron mutuamente, pérdidas una en la otra. Sonrojadas hasta la punta de las orejas pero renuentes a romper el encanto. Ranma vio reflejado en sus ojos azules un brillo que no era de él, un resplandor que sus pupilas nunca expresaron. Era Akane. Sólo ella era capaz de evocar una calidez tan pura que te abrazaba el alma, que te hacía sentir seguro, vulnerable, especial. Entonces se preguntó cómo es que nadie se percató del cambio. Pese a que, frente a los terceros, actuaban como el otro y en apariencia eran el otro, si tú la mirabas a los ojos -con detenimiento- inconfundiblemente sabrías que era Akane. «Estúpidos», se regocijó en su ego. Saberse el único capaz de percatar ese detalle le hinchó el orgullo. Nadie conocía a Akane mejor que él, y no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciese.

—Lo siento. —La pelirroja quebró el mutismo regresándolo al presente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó retraído, aún turbado por el hechizo de su prometida.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por esto —habló cohibida—. No es algo que te corresponda.

—Todo es culpa de Happosai —siseó, rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Fuiste tú quien quemó su preciada prenda íntima en primer lugar.

— ¡Fue un accidente! —En un acto reflejo, Ranma se incorporó bruscamente sobre sus codos y el dolor de muerte lo azotó con mayor saña—. ¡Ahhh! —Se echó al instante girando sobre su espalda. Definitivamente morirá.

—No hagas movimientos bruscos —señaló—, te dolerá más. Dobla las piernas hasta que las rodillas toquen tu pecho y sujétalas con los brazos. —Indicó ayudándole a acomodarse. Y frente al gesto de extrañesa que -con seguridad- dibujó en su rostro, Akane se aclaró—: Eso reducirá el dolor.

Ella tenía razón, aunque la molestia seguía ahí, las malditas punzadas aminoraron sus ataques. Por su parte Akane se volteó boca arriba y pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo del níveo cuello de la peliazul regalándole rítmicas caricias consoladoras a su espalda. Ranma comenzó a sumergirse, lentamente, en un estado de sopor, mas la necesidad de conocer los por menores de aquel cruel estado del que Akane era presa, cada que se le antojaba a la naturaleza, reavivó su lucidez.

— ¿A-Akane? —Tanteó indeciso, estirando el cuello para poder mirarla .

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ca-cada cuánto tú... tú tienes el...? —¡Maldición! Era tan vergonzoso preguntar. Pero si algún día serían marido y mujer bien podía empezar a prepararse, ¿no? ¡Pero era tan difícil! ¡Agh!

—En la mayoría de las chicas es por periodos regulares de veintiocho días, unos días más o días menos —dijo despreocupada, observando el techo. Ranma quedo boquiabierto, gracias al cielo Akane intuyó su pregunta—. Sin embargo —prosiguió dudosa—, yo soy bastante irregular. N-no, no me es fácil predecir mi ciclo.

El heredero Saotome tragó saliva, estaba pisando terrenos delicados. ¡Pero qué diablos!, él sería su esposo. Además, de una manera retorcida, ahora era él quien debía enfrentarse a la _salvaje menstruación_. ¡Tenía todo el derecho de saber los detalles!, por si aquello del cambio se retrasaba algunos meses.

— ¿Y... y cómo puedes saber cu-cuándo... cuándo tú... ? —Dejó al aire al prerrogativa esperando que, nuevamente, su prometida captara la intención.

La pelirroja, por otra parte, tensó su postura y apretó los labios hasta que palidecieron. Ranma creyó que ya no le contestaría.

—Los pechos —respondió sin mirarlo, su rostro enrojeció tanto como la grana.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Se... se tornan extremadamente sensibles —esclareció—. Ya... ya sabes, las hormonas y eso.

—Ya... —¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! No estaba loco ni era un pervertido, su estado de turbación fue causado por las volubles hormonas. ¡Genial!, la revelación le quitó un peso de encima—. A-Akane...

— ¿Sí?

—N-no... no dejes de ir a mi habitación. —Extrañamente, pese al soberano embrollo, lo que más le preocupó fue que su prometida cumpliese con la anterior amenaza. En honor a la verdad, le gustaba que Akane lo buscara para calmar sus ansias, pues él también se tranquilizaba con su presencia.

—Pe-pensé que no querías que...

—Sí quiero —interrumpió sonrojado.

—Oh... vaya —Akane, por fin, se giró para verle—, pues muchas gracias. Iré cuando lo necesite. —Sonrió con dulzura.

—Bien. —Ranma se dio por satisfecho e inclinó la cabeza acurrucándose en el pecho de la pelirroja, aún permanecía en aquella extraña posición que le calmaba los dolores. Le alegró que su prometida no rechazara el atrevimiento.

—Bien —secundó Akane.

Esta vez, el heredero Saotome, permitió que los brazos de la inconsciencia adormeciera sus sentidos. Las pausadas caricias que Akane brindaba a su espalda, tan reconfortantes como placenteras, lo inundaron de dicha. Bien podría él quedarse en aquel cuerpo si los días siempre terminasen así.

—Akane... —susurró modorro.

—Mmm

—M-me... me gusta estar así contigo —declaró ausente. No le importó la connotación o trasfondo de sus palabras, simplemente quiso decirlo porque era lo que bullía dentro de su ser.

—Descansa —Escuchó la tintineante voz por sobre el repentino tamborileo errático del pecho—, nos esperan días ajetreados.

Antes de entregarse a Morfeo, Ranma sintió un cálido roce en su frente y escuchó un murmullo, el cual no distinguió si fuese verdad o producto de los sueños, pero que le calmó el alma.

— _A mi también me gusta, Ranma._

Y se durmió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno... aquí esta la segunda parte. También es una situación que me rondó por la cabeza mientras escribía el sexto _Step_ y tenía la ferviente necesidad de plasmarlo. Pobre Ranma, tener que pasar por aquello no es nada sano para la mente de alguien, aunque a Akane tampoco le va nada bien en "esos" días. Aun así creo que es algo que los dos afrontarían muy bien si trabajan juntos con esa especial conexión que los une. Me gusta la idea que, a pesar de estar en el cuerpo del otro y prácticamente verse a sí mismos, se avergüenzan entre sí y, al mismo tiempo, no repudian ningún acercamiento físico. Comprenden, a plenitud, que es la esencia del otro quien los observa y acompaña, independientemente del cuerpo que ocupen. En fin, ojalá lo disfruten.

 **James Birdsong:** ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Melany B:** Muchísisimas gracias por estar al pendiente. ¡Para mi también es un gusto leer tus reviews! Espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegra que te guste!

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Aquí esta la segunda parte! Espero te guste.

 **Miztu of the Moon:** Es un honor que me dejes tus opiniones y comentarios, y me alegra profundamente que te divirtieras. ¡Espero ansiosa tu siguiente review!

 **Solcito:** ¡Me alegra que te hayas divertido!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Ya lo sé!, Ranma posee gran fuerza de voluntad y puede ser un verdadero caballero con Akane, cuando la situación lo permita. Me alegra mucho que estés al pendiente. ¡En espera de tu siguiente review! XD

 **ivarodsan:** Me habéis provocado el sonrojo O/O. Que las extrañas ideas que surcan mi mente lleguen a provocar algún tipo de emoción en un lector es, verdaderamente, reconfortante. Es un honor tenerte entre mis lectores. Espero tu opinión. Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció el otro fic?

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y nada... que ahora era un pervertido hormonal y celoso.

Hacia una semana regresaron a sus propios cuerpos, así sin más. Tan repentinamente como inició, al parecer el efecto había claudicado. Después de mes y medio, por supuesto. Justo ese día, y con un cinismo estratosférico, Happosai regresó. Irrumpió el tranquilo desayuno familiar como si todo fuese color de rosa y nunca hubiese cometido aquel delito. La furia de Ranma se crispó al instante, y aún más cuando el muy sinvergüenza alardeo a los cuatro vientos -y frente a toda la familia- que, ahora que se conocían profundamente bien, iba siendo hora de engendrar un heredero para la preservación del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū, y de paso se casaran. Esa declaración fue acogida con expectación y curiosidad por cada uno de los comensales presentes. Precipitándose, al instante, en hacerles preguntas bochornosas e insinuantes a él y su prometida. El azabache no dio tiempo para respuesta e inició la guerra declarada contra el maestro. Incluso Akane le echaba una mano pateándolo cada que el viejo se acercaba a su rango de ataque. La disputa duró todo el día, sin indicios que terminase nunca. Pues Ranma estaba verdaderamente rabioso y el anciano parecía divertido con el lío. Antes que la casa terminara en los cimientos, Nodoka Saotome, se interpuso -desbordada en determinación- entre los dos furibundos contrincantes katana en mano. Una sola mirada severa bastó para que ambos acabaran con "la cola entre las patas", aceptando firmar -con sangre y todo- el juramento de terminar con aquella venganza infantil y absurda. Hasta la cláusula del _seppuku_ estaba estipulada si continuaban la riña. Astuta la mujer. Y, aunque Ranma sí estaba más que furioso por el desastre, la vergüenza y humillación que supuso intercambiar el cuerpo con Akane, también debía admitir que aprendió algunas cosas importantes. O, mejor dicho, rectificó... o descubrió. O como sea.

La más importante, que lo atribulaba con -cada vez- más insistencia, era: el cuerpo de su prometida. Los féminos recovecos y contornos figuraban extremadamente sensibles. Ya sea que estuviese en sus días más volubles o no. Cada centímetro cuadrado, de las terminaciones nerviosas, bajo la nívea dermis era mucho más susceptible que las de él convertido en mujer. Los roces casuales o intencionales, el abrazo de los ropajes, el tacto del agua, las caricias del viento, el golpeteo de la lluvia. Todas esas sensaciones eran absorbidas exquisitamente por sus poros cual desierto sediento de lluvia después de la sequía. Sentía todo de manera exponencial. Era fascinante y perturbador a partes iguales. Sus cuatro zonas de mayor sensibilidad eran: el cuello, las orejas, la parte interna de los brazos y los labios.

Lo del cuello y orejas lo descubrió en las veces que ella se le acercaba, por detrás, para asustarlo o incomodarle cuando bajaba la guardia. Percibía su cálido aliento como olas efervescentes golpeando las rocas en el mar, viajando por el largo de su espina hasta erizarle toda la espalda. Hirviéndole la sangre de paso. El eco de su propia voz revotaba entre los pliegues de su oreja acariciándole plácidamente el tímpano con un sonido suave, sensual, incitante. Arrancando de su boca efímeros, pero intensos, gemidos disimulados dentro de una exclamación ahogada. Ella sólo sonreía por el logro de perturbarlo, ajena del saber que la tribulación ocasionada era más primitiva. Más intensa y pasional. Un día, mientras meditaba en el dojo, la ingrata lo importunó con todo el descaro y la confianza que se tenían, pero no era un buen momento; recién había terminado con _el período_ y aún permanecía sensible. Entonces, cuando la encaró con el enojo y el hambre atorados en la garganta, sin pensar su proceder -guiado más bien por la necesidad- la tumbó de espaldas, aprisionando férreamente sus muñecas sobre la cabeza. Exponiéndola a su merced. Despojado de todo atisbo de cordura y pudor, dejó que la plenitud de su peso aplastara el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Permitiendo el roce, descarado, de sus senos. Tan sublime, tan placentero e indecoroso, tan prohibido. Pero al carajo con eso, ella era su prometida.

Quería sosegar las ansias carnales del menudo cuerpo que lo mantenía preso, y también aplacar sus propios deseos. Deseos que nunca antes había sentido tan salvajes y naturales. Tan asfixiantes y, a la vez, tan necesarios como el seguir respirando. Poco le importó si eran sus propios labios los que besara, pues sería Akane quien recibiera su caricia. Los ojos azules brillaron con desconcierto, sin embargo, él estaba decidido. La besaría. Probaría su propia saliva y exploraría su propia boca, con pericia y devoción, sólo por el placer de perturbar el alma de Akane. Así como lo hacía ella con él, con su simple presencia o el recorrer de su mirada. Juntó su frente con la de ella, encandilado por la brisa de sus alientos entremezclados. Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Recargándose de valor mientras sus respiraciones convulsionaban erráticas, pesadas, llenas de deseo. Entendió que a Akane tampoco le importaba, pues no le había golpeado. Quizá estaba demasiado conmocionada, él nunca antes actuó así. ¡Qué diablos sabía!, lo que importaba es que no lo rechazó. La besaría. Demonios que sí. Repentinamente su prometida dobló la rodilla friccionando la región de su entrepierna, bastando con eso para humedecerla y avivar sus pezones. Lanzó un gruñido de sed, de hambre, de anhelo, de todo. Akane lo decodificó, reconoció el trasfondo del sonido gutural. Y se removió ofuscada, como si candentes brasas la quemaran. Él la soltó, tumbándose hacía atrás sin ceremonias, con el peso de sus acciones -por fin- aplastando su consciencia. Su prometida se irguió en un santiamén, mirándolo sonrojada, sorprendida... ¿asustada? ¡Mierda!

— _Lárgate._

Fue la cruda respuesta que le dedicó sin atreverse a reclamar sus ojos, queriendo cargarle toda la culpa de sus añoranzas. Sabía que no era así; ella era el detonante, no la responsable. Mas, la forma en que lo observó, le provocó repugnancia de sí mismo. Y su ego no lo soportó.

Los días posteriores pasaron grises, escuálidos, insípidos. La incomodidad entre ellos parecía agrandarse a cada minuto. Ninguno se atrevía a iniciar conversación alguna. Él no tenía cara que plantarle a Akane y ella rehuía de su presencia, incluso dejó de buscarlo para calmar sus pesadillas. Ranma estaba al tanto cuando Akane no dormía o tenía un mal sueño, sus ojeras la delataban. También así sus obvios dolores de cabeza, sus ansias desenfocadas, su escasa paciencia. O probablemente sólo estuviese agobiada por la palpable separación acrecentándose en su relación. Pero, ¡él que sabía! Ya ni siquiera había peleas. Irónico, ¿no? A pesar de estar en el cuerpo del otro ahora se trataban como extraños. Y temió, asesorado por la palabra de sus demonios internos, que su prometida rompiese el compromiso.

Sin embargo, una gloriosa mañana, antes de que los demás rehicieran sus labores diarias, con los tiernos rayos matinales resplandeciendo en todo su esplendor y benevolencia, Akane lo perdonó. No supo si lo perdonó por su brusca reacción en el dojo o el desprecio de sus palabras tras el asalto. Tal vez los dos. Pero dio el paso crucial que lo salvase de perderse en la miseria, la zancada que su soberano orgullo y autocompasión le impedían dar. Ella avanzó. Por ella, por él, por ambos. Sin mediar palabra, la pelirroja lo arrastró hasta el pasillo externo frente al estanque, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y obligándole a descansar la cabeza en sus piernas. Él quedó catatónico. Sin palabras, sin pensamientos, sin deseos, sin lujurias. No entendía qué se proponía. ¿Cómo se tomaba esa confianza después de casi robarle un segundo beso? Y, peor aún, robárselo con los labios de ella. Entonces, Akane habló. Regresándole el candor, vigor e iluminación a su alma.

— _Sé por qué estas así_ —habló segura.

 _«¡Oh!, ¿lo sabes?»_ , inquirió sarcástico para sí. Sabiamente mordió su lengua, evitando hacer jirones los intentos de ella por reconciliarse. Que, valerosamente, se atrevía a realizar por sobre sus agallas de hombre.

— _Voy a mostrarte un secreto_ —murmuró apenada, viéndolo en picada—. _Esto no calma el ardor de mis volátiles hormonas_ — _«¡Vaya!, sí sabía»_ , aseveró internamente el heredero Saotome. Aunque prefirió guardarse su porción de culpa—, _ni las extrañas sensaciones que gobiernan mi cuerpo en "esos" días. O en cualquier otro, no importa_. —Sonrió dulcemente y sus ojos brillaron traviesos—. _Pero, al menos, te adormecerán las ansias._

Tiernamente levantó su brazo izquierdo, tomándolo de la muñeca. La mano libre le regaló sedosas caricias con sus dedos, dibujando un camino invisible y cosquilleante por las inervaciones sensitivas de la región braquial y ante-braquial hasta alcanzar la muñeca, regresando suavemente para morir en el surco del codo. Reiniciando el ritual una y otra vez. Ella tenía razón, para variar. Ciertamente no apagaba el brío de sus necesidades primitivas, mas obligaba a todos sus sentidos a concentrarse en el delicioso hormigueo. Comenzaba como un aliciente sensual degradándose hasta ser un estímulo relajante. Ranma permaneció laxo, perdido en el limbo de la utopía y la realidad. Cuando Akane rompió el hechizo, y él recuperó la facultad de abrir los párpados, se observaron fijamente. Los ojos zafiro no lo miraron con el pícaro resplandor del lapislázuli sino con los iris ennegrecidos de un azul prusia. La peliazul se tensó.

— _¿Qué...?, ¿qué pretendes?_ —tartamudeó, exiguo de fuerza para moverse. Pero completamente mortificado.

La mujer que lo acunaba acarició vaporosamente su labio inferior, con un atrevido dedo pulgar. Enviándole súbitas segregaciones de adrenalina a sus nervios y despabilándolo de un tirón. Desorbitó los ojos al comprender sus intenciones.

Y lo besó. Así. Sin más. Lo besó... en la nariz.

La pelirroja cubrió su boca, escondiendo una sonrisa juguetona. Sus ojos centellaban la complicidad de una travesura, y a Ranma le pareció que el día brillaba más que segundos atrás. Acto seguido, Akane se alzó cuan alta era dentro de ese cuerpo, provocando que él azotara la cabeza con sequedad. La muy escurridiza huyó por el pasillo, dejándolo abandonado a la incredulidad y la dicha. Su corazón retumbaba desenfrenado contra el pecho; sus oídos habían abandonado la labor de escuchar los sonidos exteriores, sólo advertían el vaivén turbulento de su pulso; las mejillas parecían querer incinerarse con el fuego de su rubor y su cabeza latía dolorosa por el futuro chichón. Sonrió estúpidamente. La impávida princesa azul había rescatado al desamparado caballero. Y él ahora tenía fuerzas para continuar la contienda que ella comenzara, o para iniciar una nueva. Quién sabe. ¡Oh, cielos! Se moría de felicidad.

Por todo lo antes mencionado, el azabache, desarrolló una especie de reforzado recelo sobre cualquier espécimen del género masculino que se acercase -con galantes intenciones- a su prometida. Pues conocía la magnitud con que, la piel de Akane, se adueñaba de las sensaciones. No le apetecía que otros hombres dejaran huellas sensoriales -por doquier- en el basto campo de nervaduras susceptibles de su epidermis. Tampoco se convertiría en un maníaco celoso, por supuesto que no. Las personas necesitan coexistir con terceros para reafirmar vínculos sociales y afectivos. Pero, si él podía evitarlo, cuando la ocasión así lo requiriese, pues lo haría. Y punto. Lo peor del caso es que, prácticamente, todos los hombres de Nerima la asediaban con aquellos propósitos lujuriosos. Bueno, no todos los varones del barrio, aunque si todo Furinkan y cada inepto que era embrujado por su inocente encanto y su dulce voz.

¿Por qué Akane tenía que ser tan popular? ¡Maldita sea!

Ese día, en el que la invitó por un helado después de clases, se la pasó el entero trayecto -hasta el local- gruñéndole a todo ente atrevido que osaba fijar sus ojos en ella más de un tiempo racional. Logrando arrancar una que otra reprimenda azorada de la peliazul. Pero a él poco le importaba. ¿Qué no se percataba de cómo la miraban? ¡Idiota! En un principio planeó ir transformado en la pelirroja. Ya que, a sus ojos, comer helado no era de hombres. Mas desechó la idea, al atinar que, su forma femenina, no espantaría eficazmente a la manada de pervertidos. Y, de paso, él saldría sobado también. Así pues, se encontraba frente a ella en su forma masculina, con un humor de los infiernos y sin poder probar helado.

—Creí que la idea era comer helado los dos —Akane enarcó su perfecta ceja mientras esperaba el pedido.

—No me apetece —contestó cortante.

Con el torso ladeado y el mentón descansando en la palma de su mano, Ranma mantenía la mirada fija en el desvergonzado mesero que, minutos atrás, sonriera lascivamente a Akane. Desde lejos, el muy imbécil no perdía vista de, los bien cubiertos, pechos de su prometida. Ni siquiera era consciente que lo miraba con la promesa de la muerte en sus ojos. Agradecía que la peliazul llevase su uniforme escolar, aunque aquello no parecía detener las libidinosas fantasías del moreno. Quien reposaba distendido, con los codos flexionados hacia atrás, sobre la barra de servicio, ignorando el resto de los pedidos y sonriendo con malicia. Vio como el hombre se humedeció los labios mientras la miraba, y Ranma pudo jurar que el sonido evocado por su garganta no era humano. Todo el autocontrol de sus entrenamientos le brindaban el acopio para contener las ganas de tirársele encima, cual animal protegiendo su territorio. Y la aludida, como gran marimacho, ni enterada. Eso le cabreó más al ojiazul. ¿Cuán inconsciente era aquella boba? Muy inconsciente, al parecer.

—Pero si a ti te encanta —aseguró con el rostro pasmado—. Además, te hace falta, hoy pareces un ogro.

— ¡Oye!, ¡¿así tratas a tu anfitrión?! —El ojiazul desdobló su codo y prestó atención a su desconsiderada prometida—. ¡Qué desagradecida!, ¡marimacho!

Tristemente, el azabache, no resistió el descargar su ira con la única persona capaz de torearlo magistralmente hasta enfriarle la rabia y ponerlo de buenas. Quería salir de ahí, o asesinaría al depravado.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —vociferó encolerizada—. ¡Sólo estoy recalcando un hecho! ¡¿Por qué tienes que insultarme?!

— ¡Porque es tu culpa! —Ranma golpeó la mesa, parándose abruptamente de su asiento. La silla se arrastró chirriante hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! —Se señaló el pecho en un acto teatral, levantándose a la par—. ¡¿Qué, exactamente, es mi culpa?!

— ¡Todo! —Agitó los brazos—. ¡¿Por qué tienes esa maña de coquetear con cualquiera?!

—De coquet... ¡Yo no he coqueteado con nadie! ¡Estúpido!

— ¡Oh!, ¡claro que sí! —La acusó señalándola con un dedo—. ¡Dejaste prendado al mesero de ti, en cuanto le sonreíste!

—Eso es ser educada —siseó apretando la mandíbula—. ¡Pedazo de bruto!

— ¡Eres una chica fácil! —gritó en la octava.

— ¡Controla tus celos, Saotome! —amenazó.

— ¡Yo jamás sentiría celos de alguien, tan poco femenina, como tú!

— ¡Ah!, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al mesero? Según tus delirios, ¡yo le gusto!

— ¡Anda!, ¡pregúntale! —Enfatizó señalando en dirección del pervertido—. Pero no te sientas mal si se desilusiona... ¡por tus pechos planos!

— ¡Eres increíble! —La peliazul se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando comprendió que Ranma había vociferado la condición de sus senos ante todos los clientes—. ¡Púdrete! —chilló al tiempo que recogía su maletín y se encaminaba a la salida.

— ¡Bien! —replicó fuera de sus casillas.

— ¡Bien! —secundó en igual estado. Akane salió hecha furia del local, aporreando la puerta con desmedida fuerza. Alguno que otro cuadro decorativo encontró su final sobre suelo y varias ventanas se agrietaron.

Ranma permaneció adentro lo necesario para sacar, del bolsillo de sus pantalones, el dinero del helado que Akane había desperdiciado. No dejaría propina, joder que no. Azotó las monedas con cólera sobre la superficie de la mesa y, al girarse para salir, el mesero lo interceptó.

—Le gusté a tu novia, ¿eh? —habló zumbón, torciendo los labios en media sonrisa. Sus ojos proclamaban victoria—. Tal vez prefiera tener una cita conmi...

Ranma lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, mirándolo con cabreo asesino y levantándolo considerables centímetros del piso. El hombre palideció.

—Es mi esposa —mintió—. Vuelve a acecharla así, y te faltaran ojos para mirar a cualquier otra chica —amenazó, con el rugido de un depredador oscilando entre las palabras. El azabache lo soltó sin delicadeza y el individuo cayó de nalgas, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados.

Los prometidos no se percataron que el lugar quedó inundado de silencio y miradas estupefactas. Incluso el propietario desistió de cobrar factura por los daños al recinto o llamar a la policía por semejante desplante de rabieta, temió sufrir represalias por parte del matón de trenza.

Ranma se dio a la tarea de alcanzar a su futura esposa. Aún sonrojado por la manera tan natural en que declaró aquella palabra. Le pareció, inclusive, que degustó su sabor. Ácido y salado en la punta de la lengua, dulce en el paladar y amargo tras la garganta. Pero le gustó. Al divisarla, girando en una esquina, apresuró su paso.

— ¡Oye! —La llamó dándole alcance.

— ¡Cállate! —respondió sin mirarlo. Mantenía el rostro fijo en el sendero y el ceño hoscamente fruncido. Los puños le temblaban a los costados—. No deseo hablar contigo, no en estos momentos.

En lugar de sentirse nervioso o preocupado, el azabache sonrió arrogante. Akane no le había dicho que se perdiera, sólo que no quería hablar. Y, en esa falla de sintaxis, Ranma encontró la oportunidad de ejecutar otra de sus novedosas manías, aparte de ser un pervertido hormonal y celoso. El camino estaba casi desierto y el cielo comenzaba a matizarse en las tonalidades rojizas y violáceas características del alba veraniega. Aquel momento era perfecto. Ni mandado a hacer. Infló, entonces, sus pulmones de osadía y...

La aprisionó. Así. Sin más. La aprisionó... de la mano.

— ¿Qué...?, ¿qué pretendes? —trastabillo turbada, saturada de incredulidad como para moverse. Pero completamente mortificada.

Los ojos avellana se fijaron al agarre de sus manos, sus mejillas se exponían al rojo vivo y el pulso de su cuello latía raudo. Cuando la peliazul buscó su mirada para vislumbrar alguna respuesta, el azabache en otro acto intrépido, entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¡¿Pero qué... ?!

— ¡Cállate!, tu no querías hablar. Iremos así —sentenció—. O, ¿qué? ¿Te falta valor? —La retó.

— ¡Es que tú... !

—Sin hablar —interrumpió—. El que balbucee será proclamado como quejica durante un mes, frente a todos y todo momento.

— ¡Qué estu...!

—Vas perdiendo Akane —declaró arrogante.

Akane infló los mofletes, tragándose las alegaciones. Lo avizoró con rencor por unos segundos y asentó la cabeza en rendición al desafío. Ranma sonrió. Sabía cómo picarle el orgullo a su prometida, así como ella hacía con él.

Fue así que, Ranma Saotome, durante un glorioso atardecer, cuando la gente comenzaba a abandonar sus labores diarias, con los maduros rayos del ocaso brillando en todo su esplendor y benevolencia, se atrevió a avanzar. No supo si por los celos o la nueva manía de tocarla –consciente o inconscientemente- durante algún momento del día. Tal vez los dos. Pero dio el paso crucial que lo ayudase a progresar en su relación, una zancada que a su soberano orgullo y autocompasión no le importó dar. Él avanzó. Por él, por ella, por ambos.

Sin mediar palabra, el ojiazul arrastró a su prometida hasta el umbral de la residencia Tendo. Importándole poco quien los mirase durante el trayecto. Ya que, a él, le apetecía dejar huellas sensoriales -por doquier- en el basto campo de nervaduras susceptibles de su nívea epidermis. Porque de algo estaba, enteramente, seguro: si Akane respondía con centellantes explosiones a las táctiles estimulaciones de efímeros roces sin objetivo, entonces, cuando ella pidiera sus caricias, a consciencia y necesidad -y él gustoso se las brindara-, explotarían fuegos artificiales. Infiernos que sí.

Quizá alguna otra mujer fuese igual de susceptible que Akane, tal vez más. Pero, dicho sea de paso, Ranma no tenía deseos de ninguna otra.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me he dado cuenta que, nunca escribo demasiadas especificaciones sobre la ambientación, las ropas o apariencias de los personajes incidentales dentro de mis pocas historias. Aun me falta madera para eso, supongo. No se me dan las excesivas descripciones y, no entiendo por qué, si me encanta leer "salto y seña" en los relatos. Creo que es un pecado culposo de mi inconsciencia dejar el resto a la imaginación de los lectores. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les es amena la lectura?, o se quedan con muchas dudas.

En fin. Quise terminar, con el cambio de cuerpos, sin mucho drama o misterio. Ya que, las demás situaciones que burbujean en mi mente son dentro de su condición normal y se me hacía demasiado forzado postergar aquel inconveniente. En mi situación personal, claro esta. Quizá alguien más tenga coco para escribir mejores y más divertidos embrollos estando ellos en el cuerpo del otro. Además conociendo a Ranma y Happosai la batalla entre ellos sería eterna. Trayendo consecuentemente otro tipo de situaciones que se enfocarían en ellos dos y sus interminables venganzas. Y pues... ese no es el objetivo.

Deseo, con todo el corazón, que disfruten leyendo este "Step". Sinceramente, me encantó escribirlo. Mi corazón se constreñía en momentos y en otros latía desbocado.

Me gusta escribir de una Akane decidida en su proceder con Ranma -aunque este relato no engloba la percepción emocional de Akane, pero da pistas-, a lo mejor no siempre segura de sus acciones o no siempre acertada, pero sí resuelta a avanzar. A iniciar el acercamiento o continuarlo en su defecto. Siempre he creído que es ella quien guiaría a Ranma -en cierto modo- en los puntos y comas de cómo proceder en su relación y para con ella. Ya ven, con eso de que, las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres y eso. Claro, con sus excepciones, como en toda ley establecida dentro de los paradigmas estipulados por nosotros los mortales. Bueno no se si me entiendan, espero que sí. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue precisamente él quien dio un paso gigantesco, pues la llevó de la mano -con los dedos entrelazados- en vía pública. Aunque es verdad que, Akane inició con aquello durante el "Step#2", tenemos que aclarar que estaban solos. Y hacer aquello frente al juicio de terceras personas, es como un nivel más formal e íntimo. Según recuerdo, leí una vez que, esa clase de muestras de afecto públicas -dentro de las normas sociales de la cultura japonesa- es decir mucho, gritar que prácticamente la pareja ya ha intimado. O, quizá, el articulo estaba exagerando. ¡Qué se yo! Por lo menos a Ranma ya no le agarra tanto miedo el hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Por la repentina reducción de mis vacaciones, contaré con muy poco tiempo para escribir. Ojalá no tarde mucho en actualizar y no olviden este espacio.

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Qué te puedo decir! Son El Duran de su Duran, la uña de su mugre, el aire de sus pulmones. El yin de su yang. ¡En espera de tu siguiente review! Gracias infinitas por estar al pendiente.

 **Melany B:** ¡Aquí esta! :D

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Sí! todo se relaciona, pero no necesariamente relata sucesos secuenciales. **  
**

 **VeronicaDestroyer09:** Gracias por leer mi trabajo. Espero te guste el "Step"

 **Cesar Blanco:** Gracias por tus palabras. Espero ansiosa tu opinión.

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Qué gusto verte por esta historia! Gracias por tus comentarios. Es una gran motivación saberte lectora de mis historias.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?! —bufó. Akane y su prometido corrían, como posesos, entre las calles de Nerima.

— ¡Yo! —exclamó ofendido—. ¡¿Cómo permitiste, tú, que esto pasara?!

— Me drogaron, ¡imbécil!

— A mí también, ¡estúpida! —obvió con rabia—. ¿Qué no me viste? ¡Estaba amordazado a tu lado!, ¡ciega!

— ¡Tú eres el que se jacta de ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo!, ¡no entiendo cómo permitiste que te asaltaran con la guardia baja! ¡Inepto!

— ¡¿Y cómo iba yo a sospechar de mi madre?! ¡Mi madre! —dramatizó, estirando su negra cabellera.

— ¡Debiste prestar más atención!

— ¡Cállate!, tú también tienes la culpa. ¡¿Cómo no sospechaste que planeaban casarnos de nuevo?!

Y así fue.

Esa tarde, repentinamente, despertaron amarrados y amordazados en el ático. Ninguno recordaba cómo es que terminaron en esas condiciones, sus últimas memorias se limitaban al instante de llegar a casa, tras realizar algunos encargos para Kasumi. Ranma fue requerido por su madre en la alcoba principal y ella solicitada por su padre a la vez. Después de eso, todo era oscuro para ambos. Y es que, cómo iban a imaginarse que, ese preciso día, sus respectivas familias habrían de ejecutar mejoradas artimañas para desposarlos por la fuerza. Es decir, la mañana transcurrió bastante normal, nada sospechoso se avisaba para el día. Además, Soun Tendo dijo cuatro meses atrás que les daría un "tiempo fuera", ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Sin embargo, parecía que los exacerbados anhelos de los dos obstinados patriarcas prescindieron de la tregua. Sin siquiera darlos por enterados, como de costumbre. Akane despertó en primera. Un poco mareada y desorientada le costó varios minutos puntualizar su ubicación; la cabeza le punzaba horrores y los ojos pesaban demasiado para poder abrirlos a plenitud. Lo poco que percibía por las rendijas de sus párpados eran colores borrosos entremezclados en remolinos centellantes. Cuando fue capaz de canalizar su visión, se descubrió tendida sobre el suelo del ático. Curioso lugar para despertar. Intentó levantarse aún con sus sentidos amodorrados mas encontró resistencia al moverse, obligándole a concentrar la atención en su persona. Y lo que vio, congeló todo el calor de su interior. Por la largura de su cuerpo se enredada, cual voraz anaconda, el férreo agarre de una soga, desde los pies hasta el torso. Con los brazos tras la espalda, la prisión en sus muñecas era más demandante, así también en sus tobillos. Quien fuese el ignoto de aquella fechoría sabía elaborar nudos eficaces. Pero, lo que más traspasó su elevado umbral de asombro fue avizorarse ataviada por la pulcritud blanquecina de un vestido de novia estilo occidental. Otra vez. ¡Mierda! El acelerado golpeteo del alarmado corazón borboteó por las paredes de su pecho, escalando las cumbres constreñidas de su garganta, incapaz de evitar la erupción. Y gritó, con fuerza. Con rabia, con desespero. Para su infortunio, el clamor efímero de su voz murió entre los suaves pliegues de la cárcel sobre su boca, detalle que escapó a su sondeo inicial. La habían amordazado. Maldita sea. Presa de la histeria giró sobre su espalda, dispuesta a jugar al escapista, escaneado con mayor consciencia la habitación, evaluando su condición y sopesando las posibilidades. Entonces, lo vio. Ranma estaba tumbado a su lado, plácidamente inconsciente. Su prometido calzaba un smoking color negro de solapas brillantes cuyo cuello era decorado con una corbata de pajarita negra, e igualmente sufría las mismas condiciones deplorables que ella. Akane se sonrojo al apreciarlo, el azabache lucía bastante guapo. Con devoción le regaló una última mirada de aprobación por su galanura y, con toda su fuerza bruta, desbarató la coyunda y desató el trapo que cubría sus labios. Zarandeó a Ranma sin delicadeza para regresarlo de la inconsciencia; necesitaban escapar o mínimo asesinar a los culpables de aquella mala jugada. Al despertar, el ojiazul se irguió de golpe repasando el lugar con suspicacia y extrañeza, hasta que se percató de ella. Y todo el hombre se crispó mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban, la peliazul pudo jurar que se le escapó el alma. Akane procedió a lo suyo y lo desató con prontitud, movida por el enojo y el sentimiento de traición por parte de su padre. Precisaba respuestas, ya. Sin esperar cualquier reproche o pregunta cortesía de la sorprendida e inculpadora mirada de Ranma, la peliazul avanzó como endemoniada en busca de sus victimarios.

— _¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, Akane?!_ —interrogó asustado. Dándole alcance en su misión de reconocimiento y localización terrorista.

— _Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto_ —gruñó, apretando la mandíbula—. _Debemos encontrar a nuestros padres._

Recorrieron toda la casa, gritando con el mayor furor de sus entrañas el nombre de los conspiradores, sin ningún éxito. Cuando finalmente llegaron al dojo, la parentela los esperaba. El lugar estaba humildemente decorado, nada extravagante, sólo lo necesario para armonizar la ceremonia; en el centro de la habitación, había una mesa de registro con un juez incluido. ¡Maldición! Antes que Ranma se lanzara para asesinar a su padre y ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, Nodoka y Kasumi los interceptaron alegando que todo fue cuidadosamente planificado, que no se preocuparan, que ya era tiempo, que todo saldría bien porque no habría invitados que interrumpiesen la ceremonia. Aparentemente sus familias atinaron en realizar una boda lo más íntima posible para evitar cualquier contratiempo, pues habían aprendido de su error. O, más bien, Nabiki desertó de sus remunerables tretas, confesó con la mirada sagaz traspasándoles la cordura. A saber cómo la convencieron para que desistiera, eso no era una señal muy alentadora que digamos. Todos parecían henchidos por la sabía decisión, esperando al fin poder claudicar el pacto forjado por las dos escuelas; nadie de los concurrentes se oponía a la unión. Sólo quedaba por declarar el _Sí_. Sin embargo, a los dos prometidos les inundó el pánico. Las cosas parecían más que resueltas a realizarse, pero ellos no estaban listos. No aún. Quedaron paralizados frente a los presentes, incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro e incompetentes para siguiera argumentar nada. Esta vez sí que se casarían. ¡Oh, cielos!

De súbito, Ranma aprisionó su mano tirando de ella hasta la salida.

— _¡Corre!_ —gritó trastornado.

En ese momento, aquel precipitado fallo de su prometido lo saboreó como maná salvador provisto de los cielos. Y decidió secundarlo en la huida. Ninguno de los dos tenía argumentos los suficientemente sólidos para evitar el enlace, al menos en ese momento no les pareció que los tuvieran. Así que la retirada fue la mejor solución que sus mortificados nervios apremiaron. Lástima que el universo, el destino, el karma o lo que sea, no siempre les ponía las cosas fáciles. Esa misma tare todos los locos que conocían parecían haber decidido salir a deambular por cada rincón del barrio. Y su escurridizo, pero no tan sigiloso escape se convirtió en toda una faena.

Para empezar, dos novios fugitivos corrían entre las calles siendo perseguidos por dos locos patriarcas que gritaban, a todo pulmón, asuntos de honor, promesas y herederos; después se toparon con Ukyo quien no perdió tiempo en unirse a la persecución alegando ser la original prometida de Ranma; luego se encontraron con Shampoo y la abuela, y el asunto adquirió un matiz más crítico, la amazona estaba decidida en terminar con Akane; Kuno y Kodachi aparecieron de una tienda de antigüedades y de inmediato se acrecentó la locura; Ryoga salió de la nada pero se planteó decididamente a salvar a Akane de un matrimonio forzado; la maestra Hinako se mezcló en el borlote, resentida por no haber sido invitada a la boda; sus compañeros de instituto siguieron la marabunta por mera curiosidad y morbo; luego Sentaro y su abuela, Mousse, el Director, Tsubasa, Konatsu, Gosunkugi. Todos ellos se trabaron al embrollo sin que los prometidos entendieran claramente sus propósitos. Inesperadamente Happosai cayó del cielo resuelto a restregarse en los pechos de la peliazul, y cuando Ranma lo interceptó con un certero golpe en la calva, el muy imbécil los atacó con bombas. Al final, Akane y Ranma terminaron corriendo por su vida más que por otra cosa.

— ¡¿Por qué te detienes?! —inquirió histérico al verla frenar sus pasos cuando doblaron una esquina—. ¡Nos van a alcanzar!

—Debemos separarnos —declaró limitada de aire. Akane limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y se dobló sobre su estómago apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Necesitaba un respiro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Tenemos que dividir sus fuerzas —declaró segura mientras se incorporaba—. Tú te encargas de los chicos y yo de las chicas.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!, ¡eres demasiado torpe para enfrentarte a ellas! Te harán añicos —aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

—Me las ingeniaré... —refunfuñó rechinando los dientes.

— ¡No voy a dejarte a tu suerte!

— ¡No seas obstinado y escúchame! —exclamó agarrándolo de las solapas del saco—. Yo no soy buena en el aire —admitió—, así que tú te iras por los tejados. Sin duda los muchachos te seguirán. Yo me quedo en tierra, enfrentando a las chicas.

— ¡No! —Ranma repelió su agarre con brusquedad—. ¡No pienso dejarte, Akane!

—Ranma se razonable —pidió suavizando su voz—. No podemos correr para siempre. Es necesario enfrentarlos.

—Yo me encargaré de todos —aseguró con suficiencia, poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

— ¡Yo también puedo pelear!

—Ya te dije... ¡que eres demasiado torpe!

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡yo puedo! —gritó colérica. La peliazul inconscientemente disminuyó la distancia entre ambos, quedando a escasos centímetros de separación.

— ¡Qué no! —Ranma inclinó el torso para azorarla, el fulgor de sus ojos azules reflejaba determinación.

¿Por qué su prometido tenía que ser tan cabezota?, ¿es que no veía la precaria situación en la que estaban? Si sólo se limitaban a correr sin rumbo, definitivamente alguien les daría alcance. Además, el maldito vestido le impedía moverse con soltura y el agotamiento le estaba acalambrando las piernas. Tenía que hacerle entender.

— ¡Mira tú, estúp...!

—¡Cuidado! —Ranma la empujó abruptamente hacia atrás, retrocediendo él a su vez.

Una docena de espátulas seguidas de dos _chúi_ casi los decapita.

— ¡Los tenemos! —gritaron Ukyo y Shampoo en sincronía.

— ¡Maldición! —Ranma no perdió tiempo. Tomó a Akane entre sus brazos y se escabulló por los tejados. La peliazul sólo atinó aferrarse a su cuello.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Ran-chan! —vociferó la castaña, lanzándose al aire.

— ¡No te escaparás, Ranma! —amenazó la amazona.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —protestó la pequeña Tendo, removiéndose de los brazos de su prometido—. ¡Este no era el plan!

— ¡Cállate! —El azabache esquivaba dificultosamente las armas que aquellas locas le lanzaban—. ¡Ya te dije que no vas a separarte de mí!

Por unos breves segundos, Akane se permitió quedar embobada por las palabras del ojiazul. A veces Ranma le decía, abiertamente, ese tipo de cosas tan, tan... ¿románticas? Claro que nunca las pronunciaba en una atmósfera con aquel matiz, sino más bien cuando estaban en apuros o él medio dormido. Y también sabía que, el muy inconsciente, ni siquiera imaginaba el revuelo que producía en sus entrañas. Antes que se le derritieran los sesos, la peliazul obligó al raciocinio a que tomase el control. Los delirios enamoradizos podían esperar.

— ¿Cómo piensas detenerlas...?, ¡si no eres capaz de golpearlas! —preguntó con el gesto hosco, contemplando el concentrado rostro del moreno.

—Me las ingeniaré... —masculló entre dientes.

— ¡Ranma, animal! —gritó Kuno—. ¡Devuélveme a Akane Tendo!

— ¡Ranma! —bramó Ryoga—. ¡Suelta a Akane!

— ¡Ranma, querido! ¡Yo te rescataré de la bruja de Akane! —Kodachi clamó con su espantosa risa.

El séquito de desquiciados finalmente los había alcanzado.

— ¡Mierda! —Ranma tensó la mandíbula—. ¡¿Por qué nos persiguen si claramente fuimos nosotros quienes escapamos de la boda?! —refunfuñó para sí.

—Necesitamos un plan... —murmuró mortificada.

— ¡Oh!, ¡tú crees! —ironizó.

— ¡No me contestes así!, ¡yo ya tenía un plan!

— ¡Eso era suicidio! —clamó furibundo.

Akane alzó la mirada sobre el hombro de su prometido, Ryoga y los locos estaban peligrosamente cerca. Hasta sus padres permanecían en la carrera, con Happosai delante de ellos. Eran demasiados, Ranma no podría enfrentarlos con ella a cuestas. ¡Maldita sea! «Piensa, piensa, piensa», la peliazul apremiaba a su cerebro a fraguar alguna estrategia. Y, súbitamente, la iluminación llenó sus neuronas. Ranma saltó justo sobre un callejón repleto de gatos. ¡Bingo!

—Perdóname, Ranma —suplicó culposa.

— ¿Qué? —El azabache desvío su atención al rostro de la peliazul, encontrando a los ojos avellana resplandeciendo de arrepentimiento.

En un inesperado movimiento, Akane se deslizó por el adusto hombro izquierdo de Ranma hasta empujaron por la espalda, lanzándolo en picada hacia el basurero.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!, ¡estás loc...! —El ojiazul se paralizó—. ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! ¡Gaaatos! ¡Gaaatos! —gritó paranoico, con el tono agudizado por la histeria. Demasiado asustado para evitar la caída— ¡Ahhh!

Ranma dio en el blanco. Cayó de cabeza dentro de un bote de desperdicios y, antes que pudiese iniciar carrera para escapar, Akane le estampó un felino en el rostro. No tenían tiempo que perder. Necesitaba que su prometido entrara en trance.

—Meeeow... —El aullido gatuno cargado de advertencia se materializó en el aire.

—Buen chico —susurró aliviada. Akane se tumbó al suelo vencida por el agotamiento, importándole poco que el pulcro vestido blanco terminase sucio y mal oliente. Dejaría que su prometido terminará con aquel circo, cuando Ranma estaba en Nekoken era imparable, o más bien impredecible. Pero, para la situación en la que estaban, era lo mismo.

— ¡Ranma! —profirió Genma aterrizando a varios metros delante de ellos—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir huyendo de la...?! —El patriarca Saotome interrumpió su monólogo al percatarse de la posición que su hijo había adoptado, retrocediendo lentamente ante los sonidos amenazantes que el muchacho le dedicaba.

En ese instante los demás los acorralaron y Ranma crispó el "lomo".

— ¡Huyan todos! —advirtió Soun encabezando la retirada.

Y Ranma se lanzó al ataque.

Ruidos de golpes, explosiones, chillidos agónicos, muros rompiéndose y árboles cayendo, se escucharon allá por donde la estampida de trastornados emprendió la fuga. Akane desistió participar en la masacre; permaneció de rodillas descansando la espalda en la pared y rodeada de gatos curiosos. Lo que fuera que su prometido les hiciere, se lo merecían por entrometidos. Sólo cuando la contaminación acústica cesó, la peliazul se encaminó a su nueva misión. Encontrar a Ranma. A saber dónde terminaría escondido después de todo el jaleo. Así pues, salió del callejón encaramándose la falda del frondoso vestido lo mejor que pudo y caminó por varias calles sin tener suerte. Ignorando estoicamente las incrédulas miradas y morbosos comentarios de los transeúntes al ver a una "novia" vagar por las avenidas. Pero era eso o caminar en ropa interior. Al llegar al parque lo divisó, estaba encaramado sobre un árbol acicalándose despreocupado. Akane admitió para sí que, su prometido, lucía realmente lindo en ese estado. Sonrió.

—Ranma... —Lo llamó con voz conciliadora, haciendo ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

— ¿Myeow? —El ojiazul detuvo su ritual de aseo prestándole atención.

—Ven gatito —insistió, extendiendo los brazos para recibirlo.

— ¡Myeow! —Ranma de inmediato saltó hacia ella, acurrucándose en sus piernas sin miramientos.

—Buen chico —murmuró con ternura, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda.

Imprevistamente, el azabache irguió el torso, como si recién se percatara de algo; giró el rostro hacia ella y la contempló con un mohín torvo en su expresión, sus ojos reflejaban reproche. Akane tragó saliva. En un acto instintivo, Ranma comenzó a olfatearla como si evaluara una esencia que ella no percibía; con procaz dilación restregó su fría nariz desde el inicio de su cuello y detrás de las orejas, bajando pausadamente hasta detenerse en el valle de sus senos. Demorando un rato considerable en aquella área. La piel de Akane se erizaba allá donde la cálida caricia de su aliento la alcanzaba y su sangre borboteó al instante. ¿Qué se proponía el idiota? Presa del asombro y la incredulidad, la peliazul dudó en su proceder. Aunque la inspección olfativa de su prometido la incomodaba y encendía a partes iguales, fue incapaz de descifrar si aquel comportamiento era amistoso o de pugna. Atinó permanecer quieta en espera de su sentencia.

Ranma resopló sonoramente por las napias, sacudiendo la cabeza en el acto, y volvió a observarla receloso. Por el puchero de su gesto y la dilatación de sus fosas nasales, Akane entendió que –lo que fuese que haya olido en ella- no le gustó. Parecía seriamente cabreado, el zafiro templado de sus iris fue devorado por la profundidad del cobalto, y la menor de las Tendo se inquietó. ¿Ranma osaría atacarla? Entonces, su prometido, se levantó en "cuatro patas" y comenzó a restregarse en ella. Con posesión y morosidad frotó el rostro y cuerpo en cada una de sus curvas. Partiendo de su garganta alcanzando sus pechos y abdomen, rodeándola hasta reclamar su espalda; terminando el ritual postrado nuevamente en sus piernas, pero viéndola directo a los ojos. Akane creyó finiquitado aquel trámite, pues el hombre permaneció impermutable mirándola sin parpadear. Sin embargo, su prometido tenía otras intenciones.

Igualando su primigenio atrevimiento, Ranma asaltó el delgado cuello de su prometida mas en lugar de sólo olfatearlo, la peliazul advirtió la resbaladiza fricción de su húmeda lengua. Akane exhaló un chillido ahogado y le abandonó la racionalidad. No entendía... no entendía nada. El azabache, desposeído de todo pudor, lamió y saboreó la largura de su nívea garganta llegando inclusive al inicio de sus hombros; facilidad que le otorgaba el revelador corte en "v" del vestido nupcial. Lenta y cadenciosamente Ranma degustaba su piel. Arriba y abajo. Una y otra vez. Y otra... y más. Akane gimió sin proponérselo; absorta de todo pensamiento coherente, dejó que la lengua de su prometido la incitara, colmándola de exquisitos estremecimientos que se fundían en su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo mayor acceso a las acciones de Ranma. Era jodidamente placentero.

Y, entonces, lo sintió.

Sintió el agarre de sus dientes, el masaje intempestivo de su lengua y la succión impaciente de sus labios. Abrió los párpados de golpe. Ranma estaba... la estaba...

Cuando su prometido emitió un sugestivo gruñido y la tomó con fuerza por la nuca y la cintura, Akane despertó de su letargo. Lo empujó de los hombros haciendo que el azabache cayese de nalgas al césped, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar comenzó a abofetearlo exenta de misericordia. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Y en público! ¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!, ¡estúpido! Lo golpeó tanto y tan fuerte que Ranma regresó de su crisis.

— ¡Oye!, ¡oye! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! —bramó, deteniendo sus muñecas.

— ¡Eres un abusivo! —escupió con coraje, forcejeando para que Ranma la soltase.

— ¡¿Yo?! —dramatizó—. ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me empujó a esa manada de gatos! ¡Tú eres la abusiva y desagradecida aquí! —vociferó resentido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Idiota!, ¡malnacido!, ¡imbécil!, ¡pervertido!, ¡degenerado!, ¡abusivo!

— ¡Óyeme!, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Por qué dices que soy un...? —El ojiazul interrumpió de golpe las demandas, fijando la atención en su fino cuello. Finalmente se percató. Desorbitó los ojos casi hasta expulsarlos de sus cuencas y entreabrió la boca del susto. Akane, por su parte, se sintió completamente azorada ante la inspección pasmada de su prometido, quien endureció su gesto en segundos.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?! —profirió cabreado, soltando toscamente las delgadas muñecas y señalándola con el dedo.

Akane resistió las ganas de cubrir su vergüenza.

— ¡¿Cómo que qué significa?!, ¡significa lo que estás viendo! ¡Estúpido!

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¿Cómo permitiste que... que...?, ¡eres una traidora! —Ranma se levantó del suelo inflado de ira.

— ¡El traidor sinvergüenza eres tú! —Akane se incorporó a su altura—. ¡Y, para que sepas, no pude defenderme! —Sinceramente aquello fue más de ganas que de fuerza, pero eso no iba a confesárselo. No, señor.

— ¡Ya, claro! —ironizó—. Y con la fuerza bruta que tienes, crees que voy a creerme el cuento de no poderte defender. ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una cualquiera!

— ¡Repite eso malnacido!, ¡atrévete! —Le retó estrujando la solapa del traje.

— ¡Hipócrita!, ¡desleal! —expectoró colérico—. Mírate tú, así tan bonita, vestida para casarte conmigo y... —Ranma levantó los puños a la altura de su pecho apretándolos con fuerza, las facciones de su rostro estaban deformes por el enojo, y la forma en que la miraba reflejaba la más profunda traición—. ¡Y luego dejas que otro imbécil te toque! —explotó morado de los celos, alejándose de ella.

— ¡Ningún otro me ha tocado!, ¡subnormal! —chilló desesperada por la acusación. Tal parece que su prometido, verdaderamente, no recordaba cómo la había asaltado instantes atrás. ¡Maldición!

— ¡No seas desvergonzada!, ¡te estas paseando por las calles con la evidencia de tu traición!

— ¡Oh!, ¡cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas.

— ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil?!, ¡lo mataré! —exigió tomándole los hombros con desmedida fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó, zafándose del agarre—, ¡no tengo porqué darte explicaciones! ¡Si no confías en mi es tu problema!

—Los asesinaré a todos, uno por uno —declaró con odio, tronando sus dedos—. ¡No!, voy a torturarlos hasta que clamen la muerte. ¡He dicho!

— ¡Estás demente!, ¡escúchate a ti mismo! —gritó mortificada. Ranma estaba fuera de sí; imaginando culpables cuando el único infractor era él. Akane percibió sus incandescentes ansias homicidas, estaba resuelto a cumplir con las amenazas. ¡Oh, dioses!

— ¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurra entrometerte!, ¡no tienes nada que...! —Akane no supo que más hacer, salvo tirarse al pecho de su prometido.

Ranma cayó de espaldas, expulsando el aire de los pulmones tras el golpe. Y lo que la peliazul se disponía a cometer era un acto de desesperación e impotencia, mezclado, quizá, con un poco de venganza. No recordaba a su prometido tan furioso por, estúpidamente, conjeturar que cualquier otro hombre marcara su cuello. Bueno, en realidad, nunca nadie le había hecho cosa semejante mas que él. ¡Oh, qué idiota! Y ni siquiera lo recordaba. Por ello decidió igualar las circunstancias. Aprovechó el destanteo del ojiazul para ejecutar el delito y, con el mayor coraje que pudo reunir, lamió y saboreó la largura de su morena garganta. Lenta y cadenciosamente degustó su piel. Arriba y abajo. Una y otra vez. Y otra... y más. Ranma liberó un alarido de sorpresa y todos sus músculos permanecieron tensos.

— ¿Qué...?, ¿qué...?, ¿qué...? —trastabilló. El ojiazul comenzó a temblar—. ¿Por...?, ¿por...? Tú... tú... ¿Qué...?, ¿qué...?

Sin atender las inconclusas interrogaciones de su prometido, Akane dejó que su lengua incitara las ganas del azabache, quería colmarlo de exquisitos estremecimientos que le hirvieran la sangre. Así como hizo con ella. Porque era jodidamente placentero.

Y, entonces, lo hizo.

Clavó los dientes en su piel, masajeó el área aprisionada con su lengua y succionó con vigor el reclamo de su pertenencia.

— ¡Ahhh! —Ranma chilló histérico y dejó de moverse.

La peliazul se regodeó victoriosa en su intento por calmarlo y se incorporó para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Ranma? Fuiste tú quien... —enmudeció—. ¿Ranma?, ¡Ranma! ¡Debes estar de broma! —gruñó, tumbándose de espaldas a su lado. Demasiando agotada emocionalmente y avergonzada como para plantarle cara de nuevo. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y exhaló un suspiro resignado a los cielos.

—Idiota...

La menor de las Tendo tendría que postergar sus explicaciones. Su prometido se había desmayado.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Miren que, el muy tonto, perder la conciencia en plena faena! Este "Step" lo tomé de una experiencia personal, siempre que llegaba a casa, después de acariciar cuanto perro o gato me encontrara por la calle, mi gato (que ya murió) tenía la maña de olfatearme y morderme los brazos. Sólo en las ocasiones que yo acariciaba a otros animales. Extraño, ¿no? Supongo que no le gustaba que oliera a otras mascotas. Y luego recordé... ¡Pues Ranma puede actuar como gato! Y el resto es historia. Espero les agrade.

 **Flynnchan:** ¡Antes que nada muchas gracias por leerme! Y estoy más agradecida aún, porque te hayas tomado el tiempo de brindarme tu opinión respecto a la nota que puse en el capitulo pasado. Pensé que nadie las leía jejeje. En verdad tienes mucha razón, siempre podemos encontrar la mejor versión de nosotros mismos. Gracias por tu apoyo y motivarme como lo hiciste. Un gran abrazo.

 **Melany B:** ¡Ya quedo! Ojalá te guste.

 **Megumitasama:** ¡Me alegra que te guste!

 **rosefe-123:** Verdaderamente el muchacho se llenó de valor.

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Ese Ranma es un loquillo!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Oh, sí! Aún les quedan muchas aventuras y desventuras por enfrentar.¡En espera de tu siguiente review! XD

 **nancyricoleon:** ¡Gracias!

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** Espero que los demás te sigan gustando.

 **flakita:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Es muy lindo cuando es él quien se avienta en la relación.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, llevas con esa cara de idiota toda la mañana —habló refunfuñona su prometida, sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Era un día feriado bastante flojo. Salvo por Kasumi, quien preparaba la comida en esos momentos, la casa estaba prácticamente vacía. Él y Akane veían los deportes mientras se llegaba la hora de calmar su apetito.

— ¡Cállate! —atacó—. Tu voz me molesta. Déjame mirar la televisión, tranquilo. Fea. —Con el codo sobre la mesa y descansando el mentón en su mano, Ranma lanzaba su ataque aparentando completa atención a la pantalla. Pero sus pensamientos divagaban por entretenimientos más placenteros.

— ¡Pero mira que eres grosero! —Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Akane cruzarse de brazos y endurecer sus facciones.

— ¡Feh! Tú me llamaste idiota primero —dijo despectivo, haciendo un puchero de fastidio.

—Sólo puntualizaba una verdad —murmuró indignada.

—Pues nadie te la pidió, tonta —menciono tajante, sin ganas de batallar y renuente a encararla.

Y es que no podía, quizá tardaría algunos días para poder plantarle cara sin que sus ojos destellaran la devoción que su cuerpo y espíritu le profesaban. Aquella marimacho lo encandilaba incluso es sus quimeras. Aunque debía admitir que tuvo un sueño maravilloso. Contuvo las inmensas ganas de sonreír bobaliconamente, no quería que Akane confirmara, aún más, sus acertadas observaciones. Pero no podía poner otra cara, estaba feliz. Y aquel estado únicamente lograba llenarlo con Akane. Su prometida. Lanzó un suspiro silencioso al rememorar el plácido descanso de la noche anterior.

Nunca había soñado así con ella, tan tierna y dulce. Estaban en una especie de pradera, reposando perezosos a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Él recostado sobre sus suaves piernas mientras ella le acariciaba la coronilla de su cabeza. Sin hablar, sin pelearse. Sólo disfrutando la mutua compañía. Tan sosegados, tan completos, tan llenos el uno del otro por el simple hecho de estar cerca, de reconocer sus existencias.

Entonces Akane comenzó a arrullarlo. La tintineante y melodiosa voz enmudecía cualquier ruido que intentara alzarse sobre ella; todo lo inundaba, todo lo hechizaba, todo lo iluminaba. Y calmaba su corazón cual bálsamo líquido para el dolor. Aplacando sus demonios, desbordándolo de vida.

 _Mientras estés siempre peleando, debes sentirte exhausto. Mmmm..._

Murmuraba ella al tiempo que enredada los dedos en su flequillo.

 _Tengo ese sentimiento cuando veo tu rostro al dormir._

Akane le regaló una delicada caricia a su morena mejilla. Él permaneció mirándola en contrapicada, embelesado por las iridiscencias castañas de sus ojos. Incapaz de renunciar al confort de sus atenciones. Se veía tan hermosa...

 _Por eso buenas noches... sueña... Canto esto para ti._

 _La canción de cuna de Akane._

Ranma sonrió ante las ocurrencias de sus palabras... «La canción de cuna de Akane», repitió para sus adentros, rebosado de ternura.

 _Si por casualidad aparezco en tus sueños, quiero que me lleves siendo amable. Mmmm..._

Decía apretándole la nariz, con el dedo medio y corazón. En un gesto pícaro.

 _Aunque sé que, probablemente, no será así. Todo estará bien._

Ranma parpadeó un segundo, pues un escurridizo rayo de sol se coló por la espesura de las verdes hojas del árbol. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a sí mismo siendo perseguido por una pequeña y risueña Akane. Él llevaba la delantera, por supuesto, e igual que su compañera de juegos, había perdido estatura y su voz era más aguda. El pasto alto rozaba sus rodillas, provocándoles cosquillas al correr. No podía parar de reír mientras Akane trataba de alcanzarlo. Se sentía tan feliz.

Y aunque la dulce niña sólo sonreía, la voz de Akane no se detuvo. Todo alrededor reflejaba su canto. Su canción de cuna. Para él.

 _Por eso buenas noches... duerme... Canto esto para ti._

 _La canción de cuna de Akane._

Ranma frenó su avance, permitiendo que Akane llegará a él. Quería tocarla, sentir su calor. Sin pensarlo mucho, el infante Ranma ofreció el abrigo de su mano y su pequeña prometida sonrió complacida.

 _Hasta mañana, buenas noches... sueña... Canto esto para ti._

 _La canción de cuna de Akane._

La armoniosa voz de la peliazul fue suavizando su timbre hasta perderse con el soplo del viento. Pero Ranma no quería soltar la nívea manita que protegía. Anhelaba correr junto a ella, siempre. Y reír con ella. Y jugar con ella. Siempre. Juntos. Los dos.

El azabache abrió los ojos de golpe, todavía enternecido y abrumado por las cándidas imágenes que su mente fraguaba de su prometida. Le sorprendió la claridad con la que, en sueños, dejaba brotar sus sentimientos. Era tan fácil rendirse a ella, extender su mano para que la tomara. Para no dejarla nunca. La forma en que Akane lo aceptaba y correspondía lograron hacer que su corazón latiera errático y emocionado. Deseando transportar la utopía a su realidad. Y la sedosidad con que Akane le cantaba, llenaba su alma en lo más profundo. Akane era su hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía. Su complemento. ¡Vaya epifanía!

Exhaló un suspiro de resignación entre la brumosa oscuridad de su habitación. Lástima que todo aquello quedaba encerrado en las diáfanas ilusiones de sus ensoñaciones.

Para su desgracia, esa misma mañana cuando se encontraron bajando las escaleras y ella le sonrió -de esa manera que hacía temblar sus piernas-, las idílicas imágenes de sus sueños no dejaron de azotarle la cabeza. Provocando que se sonrojara con la sencilla acción de mirarle. Incluso al lavarse los dientes no paró de tararear la arrulladora melodía de su canto. ¡Oh, cielos! Ni siquiera podría verla sin contemplarla como un tonto. Así pues, se pasó el transcurso del día evitándola, de cualquier forma posible. Y ella parecía haberse percatado del hecho, pues en ocasiones lo atisbaba con un dejo de irritación en sus pupilas y parecía no perderle el hilo, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que cantas? —preguntó curiosa, inclinando la cabeza de lado. Regresando al azabache de su estupor.

— ¿Disculpa? —Ranma giró el rostro hacia ella, tratando de rememorar su pregunta. ¡Rayos!, ahora soñaba despierto.

—Sí, ese murmullo melódico que tarareas. —Akane descansó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo con atención—. ¿Qué canción es? Se escucha muy dulce.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¿yo?... Yo... yo... pues... esto... —tartamudeó cohibido, sintiéndose enrojecer hasta los huesos. ¡Mierda!, ¿en qué momento comenzó a actuar como bobo? ¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!—. ¡Yo no estoy tarareando nada! ¡Estás chiflada, Akane! —vociferó avergonzado. Reprochándole con la mirada el ser tan buena observadora.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —Akane azotó las palmas en la mesa, levantándose de su lugar. La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte—. ¡Eres un maldito canalla! ¡Yo estoy siendo amable! ¡Y tú te comportas como un patán conmigo!

— ¡Pues deja de atosigarme! —acusó cabreado, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Siento que me sofocas!, ¡necesito mi espacio! —Por supuesto que lo sofocaba, de una manera tan exquisita que en ocasiones se encontraba dichoso de ir a dormir.

—Yo... yo te daré tu espacio... —siseo amenazante—. ¡Animal!

Y lo golpeó. Con la mesa.

Desde su "privilegiada" posición, el ojiazul escuchó las sonoras pisadas de su prometida mientras se alejaba, hecha una furia, del comedor. Pero qué más podía hacer si casi lo descubre, enojarla siempre había sido una buena salida. Por dolorosa que fuera. Antes de quedar completamente inconsciente sobre el suelo, la pequeña Akane de sus sueños regresó para exigirle atención y, sin miramientos, la tomó de la mano. Ansioso por retarla a una carrera.

Quizá, algún día, cuando no le diera tanto miedo afrontar sus sentimientos, podría confesarle a su verdadera Akane que, mientras soñaba con ella, ésta le había regalado una canción para dormir. Sólo para él.

* * *

 **N/A:** Basada en la canción: _Akane no kumoriuta._ Les recomiendo ampliamente que la escuchen, es hermosa. ¡De verdad! He intercalado palabras de la traducción al español y la adaptación al mismo idioma, por conveniencia del escrito y gusto propio. Nuevamente me quedó cortito, pero ame escribirlo.

 **paulayjoaqui:** ¡Ranma verdaderamente celoso es un peligro!. Gracias al cielo que la única capaz de calmarlo es la receptora de su celos. Y afortunadamente Akane se las ingenia muy bien XP

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Es que ellos dos son especiales! Aún tan inmaduros y temerosos de enfrentar sus sentimientos de manera directa. En un "Step" anterior, donde intercambian de cuerpos, se hace una breve mención que ellos pactan callar su particular situación porque tiene miedo de que sus familias los casen estando en el cuerpo del otro, alegando que todavía no están listos para una boda. Eso fue con la intención de hacer este capítulo. (¡Había de inventarme un motivo para evitar el casamiento! si no se me acaba esta "saga" XD)

 **flakita:** Sí, Ranma celoso hasta de los gatos ¡Faltaba más! Me hace muy feliz que lo hayas disfrutado tanto.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	11. Chapter 11

_"Te quiero tanto. Tú lo sientes, ¿verdad? No está en las palabras, no tiene nada que ver con decirlo, con buscar nombres. Dime que lo sientes, que no te lo explicas, pero que lo sientes, ahora" -Julio Cortázar._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Te parece divertida mi cara? —Una inquisidora voz interrumpió el silencio.

Akane parpadeó descolocada, mirando al molesto emisor, por fin, a conciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado contemplándolo? ¡Oh, qué descuidada!

La peliazul gruñó por lo bajo, giró la cabeza hacia el frente y aceleró su paso. Debía parecer estúpida, optó por evadir la anterior pregunta.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó el azabache dándole alcance desde la valla.

—No molestes —siseó, repentinamente huraña.

—Estas actuando raro hoy... —declaró resoluto, como si el hombre conociese todos sus privados misterios, como si tuviese clarificado cada uno de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Pero no lo estaba, por supuesto que no. Al menos, no lo parecía. La engañosa verdad no hizo más que aumentar su enfado. Sin embargo, desistió enfrentarlo a la cara.

— Te recuerdo que, entre los dos, tú eres el fenómeno y raro aquí —sentenció con sorna, tergiversando las preocupadas intenciones del muchacho que, minutos atrás, admiraba con ciega adoración. Aquella extraña mañana, inexplicablemente, despertó desbordada de emociones. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier instante. Que explotaría de amor por él.

—Momentito... —Ranma saltó de su predilecto sendero para obstruir su avance, obligándola a encararlo—. Cuando te metes con mi maldición significa que estoy en problemas —habló pensativo, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo los labios. La observó atento por eternos segundos—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice —cuestionó derrotado—, qué fue lo que hice y aún no lo sé?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —inquirió alzando una ceja. A medias confundida por su pregunta, y a medias conocedora de su trasfondo. En ocasiones ajusticiaba a Ranma por hechos insustanciales de los cuales, el tonto, no era consiente, pero que la ofendían o encabritaban sin tener muy claras las razones. Pasearse tranquilamente a su lado mientras ella bullía por desnudarse el alma y postrarla ante él, en estos momentos, clasificaba como un claro ejemplo de ello.

«¿Puedes sentirlo, Ranma? ¿Puedes sentirlo, ahora?», se preguntó desesperada.

—Algo he de haber hecho que no te pareció —reflexionó el ojiazul, ajeno a las tribulaciones internas de su compañera—, pero no logro entender qué es. —Se rascó la coronilla, frustrado—. Hace días que no intento meterme contigo, he sido amable y tolerante —afirmó con suficiencia.

— ¿Tolerante? —La peliazul imitó la postura de su prometido al detectar la sutil acusación de sus palabras.

—Ya sabes, trato de no insultarte ni gritarte cuando me hace pasar por situaciones completamente incomprensibles. ¡Como ésta! —Señaló a ambos alternadamente, englobando la invisible atmósfera de tensión. La cuál, para él, no tenía razón de ser ya que no había hecho nada para ofenderla. No que recordara.

Akane frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula ante tan acertadas palabras. Sí, para ella también la situación era insólita, no comprendía qué le pasaba o por qué. Y sí, en efecto, él estuvo durante los últimos días manteniendo una actitud atenta, servicial y respetuosa. Incluso la noche anterior le enseñó a pelar las patatas de manera más elegante y eficaz, sobrado de paciencia y buenos modales. Hasta se abstuvo de reírse o insultar sus primeros veinticinco intentos. Fue un hermoso momento, sin interrupciones, sin padres molestos, sin otras prometidas. Sólo él y ella, tan cerca. Tan sintonizados. Ranma sosteniendo sus manos. Ranma hablándole con sedosidad. Ranma felicitándola por su pequeña victoria culinaria. Se acostó, esa noche, con la felicidad por las nubes, alegre y llena de emoción. Pero a la mañana siguiente pareció levantarse con "el pie izquierdo", con una opresión en su pecho. Quizá como señal de un mal presagio, tal vez como vestigio de una pesadilla. No sabía qué. Lo único que entendió es que, al verlo esa mañana, una necesidad agonizante de tirarse a sus brazos y rogarle que la mimara y la besara ardió dentro de ella. Casi sucumbe, casi se humilla. Casi. Pero no.

Tenía que mantener su dignidad, saberse gobernadora de sus emociones, ecuánime y capaz de actuar con normalidad frente al bruto que permanecía ajeno y desentendido del ansia que sentía por él. Y era un bruto muy guapo, por cierto. Con ese pensamiento, paso del furor emocional a la contemplación romántica. En un sube y baja de desespero y tranquilidad que le estaba colmando la paciencia. Y era precisamente en ese estado de contemplamiento donde Ranma la había sorprendido con "las manos en la masa" mientras caminaban hacia donde Tofú para llevarle las galletas de mantequilla que Kasumi había cocinado. Estúpido Ranma.

—Idiota. —Fue la escueta palabra que logró sacar de su boca, pese al intrincado océano de réplicas, monólogos y suplicas que bombardeaban su mente desde que amaneció.

— ¡Óyeme!, creí que las cosas iban bien —acusó, tomándola por los hombros con impaciencia—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

— ¡Déjame! —Akane se zafó, bruscamente, de su agarre—. ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

— ¡Pues explícame!

— ¡No quiero! —¡Genial!, ahora actuaba como una niña berrinchuda—. Lárgate, quiero estar sola. Yo me encargaré de entregarle el presente a Tofú —finiquitó sombría, pasando de él.

Ranma estaba bastante confundido. Hasta donde le permitía su conocimiento, los asuntos entre él y su prometida marchaban más que perfecto desde hace días. Había probado ser menos brusco y bocazas con ella, y el resultado fue absolutamente satisfactorio. Las interacciones entre ellos eran más cercanas, más táctiles. Sin golpes que lo fracturaran o palabras que le hirieran. Akane estaba más dócil y no rehuía de sus roces "accidentales"; si se le salía una que otra crítica descarada hacía ella, Akane únicamente suspiraba y le llamaba _tonto_ sin otra reacción más que el desentendimiento a sus injurias. Incluso anoche terminaron en una guerra de cosquillas que él valientemente incitó cuando, por fin, su prometida logró despellejar adecuadamente unas patatas. Akane se dejó hacer por él y le hizo de igual manera, sin rudeza, sin rechazo, sin enojo. Ella rió lo más discreto que sus fuerzas le permitieron para no llamar la atención del resto de los inquilinos, quienes por intervención divina no habían estropeado aquel glorioso momento con su prometida. Después de un buen encuentro ella se dejó vencer y declaró la tregua. Ahí, tendida sobre el suelo; a su lado, a merced de sus manos. Tan entregada, tan vulnerable.

Su prometida.

Se perdió en ella un tiempo considerable, pero no se atrevió a nada más y le ayudó a incorporarse. Profundamente apenados por aquel arranque cursi de jueguecillos se despidieron con torpeza, siendo ella la primera en partir a sus aposentos. Dejándolo a él encendido de intenciones hambrientas y sugerentes, con un desastre que limpiar y demasiadas patatas que guardar en la nevera. No durmió casi nada, debatiéndose entre la frustración y el fortunio de aquel idílico momento en la cocina. Imaginándose acariciando el cuerpo de Akane entre sábanas y piel de patatas. Sobre su cuerpo, riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas en su piel expuesta, en cada rincón, cada recoveco, cada zona tímida, cada región prohibida. Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna comenzó a torturarle y una necesidad animal de tocarse, de que ella le tocara, rugió en su pecho. Por poco sucumbe al deseo reprimido por ella, casi se humilla ante el carnal menester de desahogarse. Casi. Pero no.

Akane le estaba volviendo un pervertido, pero su voluntad era más fuerte que ello. Él era un diestro artemarcialista, sabía sobre control y disciplina, y podría resistir añoranzas primitivas que le entorpecieran o le hiciesen actuar como un enfermo necesitado de caricias. Por supuesto que sí. Aunque le tomara toda la noche. En la mañana, lejos de sentirse tranquilo, seguía muriendo de apetito por ella. Quiso tocarla, rozarla de manera casual, iniciar una conversación ajena de segundas intenciones, pero Akane despertó gruñona y evasiva. Desdeñosa a sus pláticas imprevistas, esquiva de su cercanía. No alcanzaba a descifrar qué había pasado. Horas atrás, el día había finalizado maravillosamente.

«¿Puedes sentirlo, Akane? ¿Puedes sentirlo, ahora?», se preguntó atormentado, observando la estrecha espalda de su prometida alejarse por la calle. Rogando a los dioses que ella pudiese sentir lo mismo que él en esos momentos. Esa necesidad efervescente de pertenecerle a los cuatro vientos, a los ojos del mundo, a toda ley.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua resignado al sinsentido de aquella situación. Sin embargo, no permitiría que su obstinada futura esposa se salirse con la suya o, más bien, que se alejara de él. No después de las complicidades, de los momentos furtivos, de las caricias robadas.

Ya no podía, se le acabaría el aire.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Akane trató de deshacer el agarre de sus manos cuando le dio alcance y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¡Cállate! —ordenó—. No sé por qué estás así. Y si no me lo quieres contar bien por mí. Pero maldita sea, Akane, no vas a retraerte y hacerme a un lado. Voy a estar a tu lado como una lapa hasta que se te pase la bronca. Y si no se te pasa, podemos discutir hasta que te canses —decretó con presunción, apurando el andar de su prometida. Sin molestarse en darle cara, bien sabía que Akane tampoco estaba de humor para dar pelea.

Por su parte Akane desistió de cualquier réplica. No por falta de ganas, más bien por el hechizo de las palabras de Ranma que aplacaron levemente su enojo, mas no doblegarían su tozudez. No, señor. Cuando tuviese la oportunidad, se escabulliría de la atenta vigilancia de su prometido para tener un tiempo a solas, hasta que se sintiese más calmada.

Caminaron uno a uno, sin conversaciones ni miradas de soslayo. Enfrascado en sus privadas figuraciones, con el gesto osco y movimientos desafiantes. Reacios a doblegar sus voluntades, pero saciando, con el casto toque de sus manos, la famélica necesidad del otro. Queriéndose transmitir el agobio por pertenecerse sin tapujos, consolándose mutuamente con la perdurable lealtad que se profesaban en el silencio de sus actos. Con el inexplicable sentimiento que los sobrecogía. Sin palabras, sin nombres. Pero lo sentían, ahora.

* * *

 **N/A:** Perdón por el retraso, he estado demasiado ocupada con los quehaceres de la vida, y la realidad me ha absorbido un poco. Espero se pueda entender la intención del relato, ambos sienten la misma necesidad del otro, sólo que develada por diferentes motivos o enfoques. Creo que me volví a pasar de "melosidad", pero es que con este clima lluvioso y nublado (mi clima favorito) no me inspira más que situaciones mimosas y románticas. Además leer a Cortázar, en estos días, no me genera más que pura "melosidad". Ojalá no les desagrade, yo me emocioné.

 **Miztu of the moon:** Tengo tanto porque agradecerte. En primera por darte el tiempo de dejar tu opinión en los últimos cuatro **Steps** , gracias por tus palabras que me motivaron sobremanera. Lo digo enserio. Y no te preocupes por la ortografía a todos nos pasa, y nos seguirá pasando. A mi también me encanta la canción de cuna de Akane, es tan tierna y melodiosa, en cierta forma melancólica. ¡Aaah!, no lo sé, me fascina. En general toda la música del anime y OVAs me encantan. Gracias, gracias infinitas.

 **ivarodsan:** Gracias por leer mi otro fic y retroalimentarme con tu opinión y observaciones constructivas. Lo aprecio en demasía, sinceramente. Me alegra mucho estar en tu top 3. ¡Yaiii! Espero volver a saber de ti.

 **Megumitasama:** ¡Cierto! yo también me pregunto si alguien se dio cuenta de sus moratones. A lo mejor sí, pero astutamente decidieron no decir ni _pío_ para que los dos tórtolos siguieran con sus avances, jejeje.

 **flakita, Haruri Saotome, paulayjoaqui, Guest** , gracias por sus palabras y por estar al pendiente de este proyecto. Ya casi llega a su fin, por cierto. No lo planeé muy largo, sólo quería dejar entre ver cómo y qué tanto se afianzó la relación entre Ranma y Akane antes de que, el muy zonzo, se marchara por su cura. Y así entendieran los guiños de la otra historia. Pero eeeen fin, ojalá lo disfruten.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#12**

.

.

.

La había jodido, la había jodido monumentalmente.

Akane rehuía de su presencia como si él incubara la peste. Cada momento que casualmente se encontraba con ella, por los pasillos o algún rincón de la casa, corría a salvaguardarse entre los pliegues del kimono de Nodoka, la falda de Kasumi, la prominente espalda de Soun, o el esponjado pelaje de Genma. Inclusive sentía mayor seguridad resguardándose en los aposentos de Nabiki, tan sólo por huir de su lado. Y él estaba que se moría de mortificación; ya no soportaba su indiferencia, ni la manera tan aterrada y dolida como lo miraba. Con sus enormes ojos avellana llenos de desconfianza y tristeza, como si él fuera la materialización de toda la maldad que cuentan en las historias de hadas, como si fuera el ogro que se disponía a arrebatarle su inocencia, como si con sólo verla la arrastrara al infierno. Todo había sido culpa de sus supuestas prometidas, más específicamente de Shampoo. Eso, y el terrible filo de su propia lengua que, como de costumbre, arremetía en contra de las virtudes y sentimientos de Akane. Insultándola, desmoralizándola, humillándola, denigrándola. La vieja Akane lo hubiera aporreado con feroz brutalidad, de paso lo hubiese mandado al infinito, pero la Akane que sostenía entre sus brazos -cuando "metió la pata" hasta el fondo- no podía defenderse. No podía lacerarlo hasta purgar su falta, ni regresarle los insultos con su usual cinismo.

— _¡Pero como siquiera pueden creer que me gusta esta niña tan horrible!_ —gritó con brío, asegurando el tono de repugnancia en cada palabra mencionada— _¡No me importa lo que le pase a una mocosa insufrible como ella!_

Aquella ponzoña salió de sus labios como mera estrategia de defensa. No sólo por él, sino para evitar que Kodachi y Shampoo siguieran con el retorcido plan de atacar a una Akane indefensa con el propósito de desaparecerla de la faz del planeta. Pero la pequeña Akane no entendía de caretas; tembló en sus brazos al instante de lanzar su condena y lo miró anonadada, permitiendo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus orbes y vagaran morosamente por sus tiernas mejillas. Nunca olvidaría, nunca olvidaría el suplicio reflejado en sus grandes ojos. Tan profundo, tan desolador, tan tormentoso. Entonces la niña se soltó de su agarre, y cayó de bruces al suelo. Cuando Ranma hizo ademan de ayudarla a reponerse, ella se alejó de su tacto, con el miedo, la angustia y el desconsuelo vertidos en el rechazo de su mirada.

A partir de esa mañana, la confianza que se había desarrollado entre él y su infante prometida quedó hecha jirones. Akane ya no buscaba sus atenciones para jugar, ni el calor de su pecho para dormir. Ya ni siquiera se entretenía con su cabello, deshaciendo y tratando de hacer su trenza hasta el hartazgo; también dejó de ofrecerse para alimentarlo con sus pequeñas manitas, porque quería estar segura que comía lo suficiente. Y lo que más jodidamente echaba de menos, era el suave contacto de sus diminutas palmas con la dureza de sus pómulos. Porque la niña Akane tenía la manía de reclamar sus brazos, para que la cargase, y regalarle caricias a su rostro como si buscara llenarlo de consuelo. Y, con ese ínfimo gesto, él se sentía atesorado, amado, deseado, necesitado. Su corazón se henchía de añoranza, de ternura, de calidez. Y cada segundo se juraba protegerla; la protegería hasta que pudiese recuperar su estado normal, y los días subsecuentes. Cada momento de sus vidas, hasta que la muerte los reclamara seniles y arrugados. Porque, si el caprichoso karma lo permitía, él abandonaría esta vida en el mismo instante que ella lo hiciera. No antes, no después. Juntos. Por eso su corazón se constreñía con los evidentes rechazos de Akane que, si bien no lo hacía para herirlo sino para no volver a salir lastimada por él, igual dolían como brazas ancladas al pecho.

Su prometida llevaba poco más de dos semanas en esa condición. Una tarde Shampoo visitó la casa de los Tendo para buscarle bronca a Akane y, en un descuido de él, la amazona logró que tragase un extraño panecillo con alguna especie de magia incluida. Cuando, al parecer, no surtió el efecto que esperaba, se marchó maldiciendo a comerciantes chinos estafadores y les juró la muerte; después del extraño incidente la tarde transcurrió tranquila. Hasta la mañana del día siguiente que todo el drama comenzó.

De pronto, la casa despertó de su letargo con el estruendoso y pueril llanto de un infante. Un ser que los residentes recordaban no habitaba allí. Ranma fue el primero en detectar su ubicación, llegando hecho un manojo de nervios a la habitación de Akane. Sin pensar, y falto de información para poder conjeturar nada en ese momento, abrió la puerta con una patada, decidido a aclarar la extrañes. Y lo que observó le exilió el alma del cuerpo. De pie sobre la cama, y mal envuelta en el pijama de su prometida, se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, llorando a todo pulmón con los pequeños puños apretando sus ojos. Era muy, pero muy, similar a Akane. Con su cabello corto y azulado, la piel pálida y tersa a la vista. No, no podía ser... Buscó con desesperación a su prometida en todos los rincones de los aposentos, rogando al Universo que lo que comenzaba a intuir no fuese verdad. Sin embargo, cuando la mayor de las Tendo evocó el nombre de su pequeña hermana al instante de entrar al umbral, Ranma tuvo que aceptar la insólita realidad que se ceñía sobre su futura esposa. Y sobre él. Sobre todo.

Los primeros días Akane lo miraba con desconfianza, frunciendo su gesto en un adorable puchero que no hacía más que enternecerlo. Cabe mencionar que aquel embrujo no sólo afectó el físico, también influyó su mente; Akane era completamente una niña. Tal vez, el que lo avizorase de esa forma era culpa suya, pues cada que regresaba de un infructífero intento por sacarle a Shampoo la cura o alguna información que le sirviera para remediar la condición de su prometida, no podía evitar estar de mal humor y tratarla con indiferencia. En honor a la verdad le era difícil interactuar con ella sin sentir frustración, ya que la culpa y la constante sensación de impotencia calaba duramente en su orgullo. Y, por si fuera poco, la probabilidad que Akane permaneciera así por el resto de su vida parecía cada vez más latente. Le había fallado, y no tenía cara que plantarle a su párvula compañera. Aunque no por eso era inmune a su encanto infantil, se moría por alzarla en brazos, arrullarla, mimarla, hacerla reír. Akane despertaba en él una ternura que jamás creyó que pudiese sentir, y deseaba pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, en cualquiera de sus formas. Fuese niña o mujer. De igual manera se sentía atado a ella. Pero no sabía cómo enfrentarla, como implorarle perdón por algo que no comprendería. Entonces fue Akane, como casi siempre, quien dio el primer paso para acercarse a él.

Un día, mientras entrenaba, sintió la pequeña presencia observándolo en el acto. Decidió ignorarla en un inicio, pues se encontraba particularmente cabreado por su ineficiencia. Cuando hubo terminado las katas, su infantil prometida alabó con aplausos sus maniobras y sonrió para él; Ranma quedó pasmado, observándola incrédulo mientras la niña se le acercaba a paso apresurado, cargando una toalla y un termo demasiado grande para sus diminutas manos. Al detenerse cerca de él, Akane extendió sus cortos brazos ofreciéndole la toalla para secar su sudor y agua para calmar su sed. Debió figurar un hosco gesto ante tal acción, pues la niña desvió la mirada hacia un lado con las mejillas repentinamente sonrojadas y las facciones compungidas. El ojiazul parpadeó desconcertado al comprender la oferta de tregua, ruborizándose furiosamente. Se sentó de nalgas al sentir que las rodillas le fallaban y cruzó las piernas.

 _—Gracias_ —murmuró azorado, tomando el ofrecimiento de su prometida. Bebió un poco de agua.

 _—Eres fuerte._ —Akane giró el rostro para confrontarlo. Aquello, más que sonar como un halago, pareció la resolución de una decisión tomada con determinación y coraje.

 _—Y apenas lo notas..._ —mencionó en un intento de ironía, secando el sudor de su frente con indiferencia. Mas debía admitir que, esas dos palabras sumadas a la repentina mirada analizante de la pequeña Akane, lograron acelerarle el pulso y atontarlo como de costumbre. ¡Por todos los cielos!, era sólo una niña. Pero era Akane.

 _—Por eso te lastimarás, porque eres fuerte_ —aseguró frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

 _— ¿Eh?_ —Ranma detuvo su acicalamiento.

 _—Así que yo te cuidaré_ —confesó con el rostro pintado como la grana, empuñando las manos a sus costados—. _Yo te cuidaré porque todos saben que eres fuerte. Pero puedes lastimarte, y yo no quiero._

 _— ¿Qué demonios estas...?_

Akane se acercó más a él, ajena de toda vergüenza y con un brillo resoluto en sus ojos. Le tomó el rostro, y Ranma percibió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, erizándole la piel. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron.

 _—M-me... me gusta mirarte_ —habló con total franqueza, acariciando sus pómulos parsimoniosamente, contemplándolo con candor en sus irises avellana. Presumiendo el terso bermellón de sus mofletes—. _Me gustas_ —sentenció, sonriendo encantadora.

Ranma enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies, casi desorbita los ojos por el asombro; dejó de respirar unos largos instantes y el corazón por poco le explota al captar su inocente confesión. La pequeña Akane gustaba de él. ¡Akane gustaba de él! No lograba comprender en qué matiz o intención lo decía, pero... ¡Akane gustaba de él!

Su mente dejó de funcionar con elocuencia.

 _— ¡Maldición, Akane!_ —Ya no lo soportó, ya no soportó estar ni un segundo más lejos de ella. La tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola como si fuese a morir lejos de su calor. Esperaría por ella. Joder que sí. Si el destino se empecinaba mantenerla en aquella condición, él esperaría por ella; la cuidaría como un hermano receloso hasta que fuese una mujer, y si lo escogía nuevamente, pese a la diferencia de edades y su maldición, entonces sería suyo como hombre. Porque era claro que, estando Akane como estaba, no existía prioridad alguna más que protegerla. La cura de su maldición quedaría relegada, quizá por siempre. Pero si Akane decidía continuar su vida lejos de él... si eso pasaba... maldita sea, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Prefirió abrigarse de esperanza.

A partir de ese momento, Ranma se negaba a separarse de la peliazul, salvo para asistir al colegio. Pues estaba seguro que, si Akane recuperaba su verdadero estado, lo molería a golpes por no tomar los apuntes y dejarla que se atrasase en las clases. Sus ausencias las excusó con un duro entrenamiento en las montañas, y nadie indagó nada más. Cuando regresaba de clases la pequeña Akane siempre lo esperaba, en el umbral del portón, de la mano de Kasumi o Nodoka y corría hasta alcanzarlo al avizorarlo cerca de la entrada. Ranma la recibía con los brazos abiertos, elevándola sobre su cabeza y girándola en el aire; robándole sonrisas sólo para él. Así, rápidamente, la familiaridad entre ellos creció. El azabache se acostumbró, sin problemas, a las infantiles atenciones de su prometida a la par de cumplir y ceder a todos sus caprichos. La camaradería, complicidad y el deseo romántico que sentía por ella se vieron complementados por un profundo cariño fraternal recién descubierto gracias a las inconcebibles circunstancias. La amaba. Y estaba seguro que nunca podría amar a otra mujer de todas las formas en que la amaba a ella. Porque las extrañas situaciones a las que lo exponía el destino le permitían conocer los diferentes matices, etapas y caretas del sentimiento llamado amor. Aunque era muy cabeza bruta para la materia, Akane le ayudaba a resolver los enigmas. Y la respuesta siempre era ella. De una manera u otra, siempre ella. La amaba y admiraba de muchas maneras: como amiga, como rival, como peleadora, como colega, como cómplice, como prometida, como mujer y, más recientemente, como una hermana. Esperaba algún día poder amarla como esposa y amante.

Lamentablemente todo se fue al traste aquella tarde en que su incapacidad para controlar a las locas que se autoproclamaban sus prometidas por poco le cuesta la integridad de Akane. Fue una de esas extrañas coincidencias, una de esas irónicas jugarretas del destino para joderte la existencia y mostrarte que eres un insignificante títere en las manos de alguna torcida deidad o la macabra voluntad del cosmos; Kodachi y Shampoo concordaron en sus visitas para importunarlo con la exigencia de darle a probar sus nuevas creaciones culinarias cuando lo encontraron bobaliconamente jugando con una mini-Akane. La amazona de inmediato reconoció el embrujo y se lanzó al ataque. Kodachi le siguió el trote por inercia, pero al entender de qué iba el asunto arremetió con verdaderas intenciones asesinas. Todo se convirtió en un caos, y proteger a Akane era un asunto aún más delicado por su condición. Entonces, en su desespero, el azabache dijo lo que dijo y pasó lo que pasó. Él y su estúpida boca.

Ranma exhaló un susurro de añoranza en el mutismo de su habitación, extrañando los escasos días pasados donde la infantil Akane se aferraba a él, exigiendo su compañía a cada momento. Cuatro días habían pasado, cuatro días desde que lastimó los sentimientos de su pequeña futura esposa. Aquella noche no podía dormir, ninguna estratagema había funcionado para obtener el perdón de su prometida y él jugueteaba en las garras de la locura. No podía más. Si su madre pudiera verlo en la intimidad de sus noches habría cometido _seppuku_ sin titubear. Echado sobre el futón y revolviéndose en su agonía Ranma percibió el sonido seco y ligero de erráticas pisadas; agudizó su oído al instante, extrañado de percibir esas frecuencias tan entrada la madrugada. Dos pasos firmes y uno vacilante, dos pasos firmes y uno vacilante. Cuando reconoció a la emisora de aquellas perturbaciones saltó como un resorte de su reposo, apresurándose hacia el pasillo. Indispuesto a perderse una oportunidad.

— ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó en tono conciliador. Consciente que, cualquier sonido amenazante que saliera de su boca, podría atemorizar a la chiquilla.

Akane detuvo sus pasos y viró su cabeza, claramente sorprendida por ser pillada escabulléndose de la habitación de Nabiki; el predilecto e infalible refugio contra Ranmas que la pequeña Tendo usaba con mayor frecuencia. Ni siquiera la arpía de Nabiki pudo negarle nada a su hermanita. Aunque Ranma sospechaba que lo hacía únicamente para regocijarse en su sufrimiento, sustituyendo el chantaje por la tortura.

— ¿Tuviste un sueño feo? —insistió, acercándose sigilosamente a su objetivo.

La infante peliazul lo miró con sus orbes extendidos y desconfiados; parecían gritarle que se alejara, que no la molestara, que no la lastimara. Las brasas en el pecho del azabache se encendieron rabiosas. Maldición.

—Akane, yo...

Akane se giró sin responder, preparada para una ágil huida. Ranma podía interceptarla fácilmente, usar la fuerza contra ella y obligarla a que lo escuchase, pero no deseaba forzarla de ninguna forma. No a ella, no a Akane. La niña caminó unos apresurados pasos hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose justo al inicio de estas; figurando contemplar la oscuridad que engullía la planta baja. Pasaron unos largos segundos y otros más, quizá fueron minutos. El heredero Saotome permaneció estático, concentrando cada uno de sus sentidos en predecir el siguiente movimiento de su pequeña martirizadora, esperando pacientemente el veredicto final para su infructuoso intento de redención.

—Quiero leche. —La aguda vocecilla se filtró por el tenso silencio como susurro de los vientos nocturnos en los tiempos de verano. Sutil, ligera, vaporosa, casi imperceptible para los que no desarrollaban un buen oído. Sin embargo, para Ranma fue un bramido de absolución.

—A-ka... Aka-ne... ¡Akane! —El azabache transfiguró del estado catatónico a la exaltación demasiado rápido como para poder controlar el timbre de su voz. Quiso alcanzarla.

—Quiero leche. —Finalmente la peliazul lo encaró, con sus diminutas manos empuñadas a los costados, el gesto ceñudo, los labios apretados y las mejillas sonrosadas—. Quiero leche, por favor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno... interesante... ¿no? Nuevamente espero no confundirlos mucho con la redacción. Una de mis añoranzas frustradas, mientras leía el manga como por tercera vez XD, fue tener algún capítulo donde Ranma cuidara de una pequeña Akane así cómo ella cuido de él y Ryoga en los capítulos de la seta del tiempo. ¡Se veían tan lindos con apariencia de niños!

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Ya lo sé!, a mi también me frustran con su obstinación. Pero, como tu dices, no serían ellos de actuar de otra forma.

 **ivarodsan:** Me alegra poder leerte y mucho más que disfrutes con las extrañas ideas que perturban mi mente. (Ok, eso si se leyó muy perturbador O/O) Gracias por tus opiniones y estar al pendiente de este espacio.

 **ka-chan:** ¡Muy buena tu idea!, disculpa que no sea en este Step, puesto que ya lo tenía planeado. Pero trataré de incorporarlo de alguna forma.

 **flakita:** ¡Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** **:** Gracias, gracias, gracias a ti por leerme. Espero te siga gustando.

 **Megumitasama:** ¡Siempre me emociona que te guste un capítulo!

 **paulayjoaqui** **:** Ya era hora que Ranma reaccionara un poco más, aunque creo que también lo hizo porque sentía que lo hacían a un lado. Ya sabes cómo es el orgullo.

Gracias a todas las almas anónimas que lleguen a esperar una nueva actualización.

Buena vida

ºPenBaguº


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#13**

.

.

.

— ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? —preguntó el azabache con dulzura, mientras retiraba el vaso -ya vacío- de las pequeñas manos de su interlocutora.

La peliazul, por su parte, miró hacia el suelo azorada y asintió como tímida respuesta a la anterior pregunta. Pese a que Akane le permitió llevarla en brazos para bajar hasta la cocina, la niña aún parecía recelosa de su cercanía. Ranma agradeció a los dioses por el persistente miedo de Akane a la oscuridad, hacia cuatro días que se moría por cargarla, por estar cerca de ella. Pero no era suficiente.

— ¿Deseas algo más? —inquirió, anhelando prolongar el encuentro.

Akane negó con la cabeza, renuente a mirarlo e indispuesta a soltar palabra.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Ranma se arrodilló a su altura con sumo cuidado, ansioso por saber lo que acontecía en la infantil mente de su prometida.

La niña cuadró su postura y apretó aún más los diminutos puños, se mordió el tierno labio en señal de contención. Ranma también agradeció ser capaz de interpretar aquel familiar gesto, al parecer muchas manías de la infante Akane persistían en su adolescencia.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —cuestionó con intención inocente. Aunque supuso que, de estar algún tercero presente, interpretaría de manera indecente su proposición—. Puedo patear los traseros de los malos sueños, ¿sabes? Yo te protegeré. —Finalizó su presentación con un tono de suficiencia y confianza, queriendo sonar lo más capaz ante el juicio de su párvula damisela.

Akane lo miró con sus pupilas llenas de confusión y el entrecejo fruncido, parpadeando varias veces en desconcierto; en segundos su gesto transmutó a compungido y la turbación comenzó a cristalizarle los ojos. Parecía que lloraría. ¡Mierda! A Ranma se le marchitó la bravuconería para ser azotado por el nerviosismo. Maldita sea, no quería hacerla llorar.

—A-Akane… —El azabache quiso consolarla, mas detuvo el avance de su brazo frente a la renovada y vehemente negación de su prometida. ¿Por qué?, por qué no podía congeniar nuevamente con ella. ¡Maldición!

— ¿Po-por qué? —Ranma percibió el sonido materializado de sus pensamientos a través de la voz infantil de Akane; fue como si ella pudiera leerle la mente—. ¿Por qué? —La peliazul hipó en esta ocasión, tratando de controlar el gimoteo.

— Por qué, ¿qué? —rogó con sedocidad, ocultando la desesperación por contener y erradicar las lágrimas que se avecinaban entre las iridiscencias avellanas.

Akane regresó la atención a sus pies, escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo. Ocultando el inicio de su llanto. Tan orgullosa como siempre.

— ¿Es verdad…? —preguntó con la voz quebrada—, ¿es verdad que soy insufrible? ¿He sido una niña mala?

El azabache desorbitó los ojos y su corazón se constriñó en dolor y culpa, trastocado por la palpable aflicción inscrita en las inocentes preguntas. Nunca imaginó que la lastimaría tan hondo, jamás fue su intención atribularla a tal grado. Pero lo hizo, y merecía la muerte. Estúpido malnacido.

— ¡No! —Ranma la tomó suavemente de los delgados hombros, batallando en contener su agarre. No quería asustarla, utilizando mayor fuerza de la necesaria, mas debía evitar una posible huida. Le urgía explicarse—. He sido yo, Akane… he sido yo… lo siento...

—Por qué Ranma cuida de Akane y luego dice que no le importa. —El pueril sollozo se tornó más audible, y la niña cubrió sus ojos—. Akane no entiende… —hipó—, ¿por qué…?

El ojiazul sintió el menudo cuerpecillo temblar bajo sus manos, el esfuerzo por mesurarse agobiaba la firmeza de sus lozanos músculos. Ranma jamás se sitió tan vil y rastrero como en esos momentos.

—Akane, mírame… —imploró con desasosiego—. Mírame por favor. —El azabache intentó remover las manitas que escondían los espejos centellantes de aquella alma tan pura que tenía la osadía de reclamar como su prometida. Pero Akane restauró la fuerza de sus muñecas, evitando descubrir sus ojos.

—Por favor… —insistió, en un hilo de voz. Si la situación continuaba como hasta ahora, él también se echaría a llorar cual crío—. Por favor, por favor… Akane… Escúchame, por favor. Mírame… —Las palabras murieron en un susurro desgarrado, urgido de redención. Rogó al universo que Akane le permitiera explicase, que entendiera, que dejara de sufrir por su causa. Se merecía le infierno. Su pulso viajó errático y los pulmones dejaron de recibir aire mientras esperaba el dictamen de su salvación... o su condena.

Las anteriores súplicas parecieron enternecer la obstinación de Akane, quien con cautela destapó sus orbes, mirándolo sobre las lágrimas reprimidas. Con las mejillas ahora sonrosadas por el esfuerzo del llanto. Ranma no perdió la muda oportunidad de redención.

—Tú no eres insufrible, ni mala, ni nada que califique como molestia o indeseable. ¿Entiendes? Nunca —declaró con solidez, asegurando que sus ojos transmitieran la convicción de sus palabras y los sentimientos de su corazón.

—Pe-pero…

—Fue para protegerte de esas locas —confesó, interrumpiendo el reproche—. Fue estúpido, lo sé, tampoco sé si puedas comprenderlo. No me estoy excusando ni nada por el estilo. —El azabache comenzó a trastabillar—. E-entiendo que no era lo correcto, pe-pero nunca hago lo correcto tratándose de ti. Es decir —aclaró—, tú eres la correcta, pero yo no. ¡Espera!, ¡yo también soy el correcto para ti! —Aquellas palabras retumbaron por la habitación con mayor intensidad de la que le hubiese gustado, y por fin Ranma tuvo noción del rumbo que tomaron sus disculpas—. ¡Maldición! —Bajó la cabeza, abatido, y fue su turno para ocultar el rostro tras sus manos. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

— Entonces, ¿no me detestas? —inquirió incrédula, sorbiendo por la nariz—. ¿Ranma no detesta a Akane?

—Como si pudiera… —ironizó tras el recoveco de sus palmas.

La cocina se empapó de silencio por largos minutos. Ranma estaba demasiado embrollado por el bochorno y la pequeña Akane continuaba asimilando las palabras de su amigo.

— ¿Ra-Ranma…? —susurró con timidez, limpiando los rastros secos de sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

— ¿S-sí? —respondió vacilante, sin atreverse a darle cara. Sentía las mejillas incinerarse por el sonrojo. Debía parecer patético.

—Te creo.

El ojiazul descubrió su rostro con un movimiento brusco, desbordando escepticismo en sus facciones. No podía creer que, al final, todo resultase así de fácil. Bueno, no fue fácil, fueron cuatro días al borde del tortuoso infierno. Más bien, no comprendía cómo es que la situación finiquitó así tan rotunda, sin más drama que no poder expresarse como una persona locuaz. Sin reproches o recriminaciones, ni exaltaciones a sus faltas. ¿Estaría soñando?, pellizcó con desmedida fuerza uno de sus pómulos y, cuando el dolor gobernó sus nervaduras sensoriales, rectificó que permanecía despierto. ¿Acaso Akane estaba jugando con él? ¡No!, por supuesto que no. Eso era improbable, ¿cómo siquiera se atrevía a plantearse aquello? La pequeña Akane carecía de malicia y sentimientos de venganza. Tenía pruebas de más para asegurar que su perdón era sincero; su expresiva y cándida mirada se lo confirmaba. Y la sincera sonrisa que le regalaba logró apaciguar la incredulidad de su desconfianza. Maldita sea, no la merecía.

—A-Akane, yo… —«¡Estoy loco por ti!», quiso confesarle, pero la voz figuraba haber perecido en su garganta. Tampoco se le antojo sonar como un pedófilo.

—Tuve un mal sueño. —La chiquilla -ajena a la efervescente devoción, por ella, que comenzaba a apoderarse de su musculoso cuerpo- admitió su tribulación, apesadumbrada, agachando la cabeza y suspirando profundamente—. Odio soñar —clarificó con congoja.

Los sentimientos de Ranma se enternecieron ante tal aceptación de su debilidad; aquello también constataba la veracidad de su indulto. Que compartiera con él la valiosa información de su flagelación era la prueba contundente que Akane lo había absuelto de toda falta para con ella, y de paso deseaba instaurar su relación. Era un jodido afortunado.

—Ven conmigo. —Ranma le ofreció sus brazos en un arranque de desmesurado júbilo. Ansió mostrarle lo agradecido que se sentía con ella. Le había devuelto el propósito a sus días sin más dictamen que un _Te creo_ , y él compensaría con creces su misericordia—. Te mostraré mi lugar más preciado, ahí todos los miedos desaparecen.

El ovalado y níveo rostro de su prometida se iluminó de expectación, aceptando su protección con la naturalidad de la mutua pertenencia.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué estamos en el tejado? —cuestionó la niña entre sus brazos. Ranma estaba sentado de nalgas con las piernas echas un ovillo. Teniendo la espalda de Akane resguardada contra su pecho. Se sentía tan poderoso con ella guarnecida en su protección, todo lo malo del mundo se diluía con su presencia. Ranma fue capaz de apreciar que, fuese la edad que tuviera, Akane siempre parecía emanar una fragancia a _Jazmines._ Y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

—Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo —afirmó, alzando su vista hacia las brillantes estrellas. Dejando que el tenue vaivén del viento peinara el sedoso cabello peliazul, esparciendo la esencia de Akane hasta los más profundo de su mente.

— ¿El tejado?

—No —objetó con serenidad—. El sitio sobre tu habitación.

— ¿Estamos sobre mi habitación? —Akane buscó sus ojos.

—Sí. —Ranma la miró con afición, sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿Por qué? —demandó extrañada, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Por qué, ¿qué? —inquirió risueño, disfrutando el adivinar las intenciones en las preguntas de Akane. Quien, por cierto, se estaba acostumbrando a formular cuestiones inconclusas.

— ¿Por qué sobre mi habitación?, hay mucho espacio por allá. —Señaló, con su diminuto dedo índice, la zona sobre el comedor y el cuarto de huéspedes. Ranma desvió brevemente su atención en la dirección que su compañera le indicaba para concentrarse, al instante, en el semblante desconcertado de la peliazul.

—Porque así puedo protegerte cuando duermes —dijo sin miramientos. Siendo Akane como era ahora, el irse por las ramas la confundiría en mayor medida. Incluso podría provocar que, nuevamente, se alejara de él. Y eso ya no era factible. Joder que no.

—Pero Akane a veces duerme contigo —obvió, tratando de aclararse.

En efecto, la pequeña Akane había buscado el amparo de su cercanía en las noches de sus malos sueños, y él -por supuesto- no se atrevió a negarse a ella.

—Pero en las ocasiones que no lo haces te mantengo vigilada. —«O cuando tenemos una horrible pelea y no me dejas acercarme a ti», pensó para sí. Saber que Akane pernoctaba segura bajo aquel techo, aunque no pudiese mirarla o tocarla, tranquilizaba sus más grandes temores. Inclusive sentía como si lo acompañase en sus ratos de meditabunda soledad, pese a estar separados unos metros. Como si esperara fielmente por él, así como él por ella.

—Hablas como un policía. —Akane hizo un puchero con los labios que a Ranma le dejó momentáneamente embelesado.

—Soy más bien un guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia —habló, después de recuperar la cordura.

—Eso suena divertido. —Akane sonrió, impresionada.

— En ocasiones sí, otras tantas no tanto. —Ranma, astutamente, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo por segunda ocasión, antes de perder la ecuanimidad de sus palabras. Rememorando, de paso, alguna que otra hazaña donde logró rescatar a su prometida, con uno que otro desaire en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo hace este sitio para que todos los miedos desaparezcan?, ¿es mágico? —preguntó, retomando la razón inicial por la que la había llevado a ese lugar.

—No, pero hay magia a su alrededor. Las estrellas y la luna brillan más en este lugar.

— ¿Sí? —La infante viró el rostro hacia el manto azul, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Yo las veo igual —decretó contrariada—, ¿por qué dices que brillan más aquí?

—Porque tienen que cuidar la integridad de una princesa.

— ¿Una princesa? —habló confundida, pero igualmente emocionada—. ¿Quién es?, ¡¿puedo conocerla?!

—Por su puesto, de hecho, ya la conoces. —El ojiazul la contempló con veneración.

— ¡¿En serio?! —Ranma asintió— ¡Qué emocionante!, ¿quién puede ser? —Akane aseveró sus facciones, al parecer concentrando sus memorias en identificar a la princesa que se supone debía conocer. Permaneció tiernamente retraía por unos segundos.

—Eres tú, pequeña despistada —El azabache acarició la coronilla de la pequeña cabeza, regresando a Akane de sus deducciones.

— ¿Eh?, ¿yo? —dudó, señalándose a sí misma.

— ¿Quién más si no? —reconoció con terneza.

—Kasumi parece más una princesa.

—Quizá —mencionó neutral—, pero no estamos sobre la habitación de Kasumi.

— ¿Entonces crees que soy bonita? —interrogó con los orbes destellando incredulidad y añoranza a partes iguales.

—No tienes idea… —aceptó en un susurro de anhelo.

— ¿Ranma…?

—Dime.

—Sí vengo aquí, ¿ya no tendré pesadillas?

La facilidad con la que Akane saltaba de una emoción a otra y la reflejaba en su rostro le simplificaba a Ranma saber cuándo la menor de las Tendo quedaba satisfecha con sus respuestas, y si estaba "metiendo la pata" o permanecía bien encaminado en sus palabras. Aquello también le ayudaba a hablar con mayor sinceridad y de manera más desinhibida ante ella.

—Sólo si vienes conmigo, ya te lo dije, yo te protegeré.

— ¿Me protegerás del _mostro_?, ¿puedes hacerlo? —preguntó maravillada.

—Por supuesto —presumió—. Soy el mejor luchador que existe en el mundo. Incluso derroté a un semi-dios.

— ¡Vaya, debes de ser muy fuerte! —exclamó, con ojos brillantes de alivio.

—Si no fuera así, no podría permanecer a tu lado.

—Mamá no pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte. —Nuevamente Akane transmutó de emociones, saltando de un tema a otro sin prudencia. Ahora parecía rememorar algún recuerdo doloroso. A decir verdad, ni siquiera por asomo, pensó que la niña Akane tendría recuerdos de su madre.

— ¿Tu mamá? —indagó cauteloso.

—Sí… —Fue el turno de su prometida para contemplar el manto celeste—. Ella cantaba muy hermoso, ¿sabes? —suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿En serio? —Ranma apremió a su inteligencia para seguirle el hilo a las fortuitas divagaciones de Akane.

—Sí, ella asustaba al _mostro_ que viene por mí. —Akane miró sus pies y frunció el gesto—. Pero se quedó sin fuerzas, se quedó sin fuerzas por asustar al _mostro_.

—Akane… ¿qué quieres decir con…?

—He aprendido a cuidarme sola, ¿sabes? —prosiguió con su monólogo, observando nuevamente el firmamento. Indiferente al gesto de preocupación que comenzó a dibujarse en el moreno rostro de Ranma—. A veces logro esconderme de él. Otras veces él me encuentra, pero no dejo que me despierte. Jamás —finiquitó, orgullosa de su hazaña.

—A-Akane… —Ranma se encontraba perdido, no vislumbraba coherencia en el relato de su pequeña prometida.

—Así que por favor, por favor… —La infante peliazul viró le rostro para encontrarse con el suyo, y lo miró con implorante determinación. A Ranma le saltó el corazón ante la profundidad leonada de sus ojos. Akane le tomo los pómulos, acercándolo a su altura. Impregnado solemnidad a su futura petición—. Por favor, cuídame del _mostro_. No dejes que me despierte, por favor.

Al ojiazul se le erizó la espina dorsal una vez proclamada esa particular solicitud. Aún vagando entre la consternación de las confusas palabras de Akane, dedujo que la pequeña Tendo debía temer seriamente a las pesadillas. Quizá por el fallecimiento de su madre o algún tipo de mala experiencia. Quiso preguntarle hacia cuánto su madre había abandonado este mundo, pero la niña se apoderó de la inusual plática para alguien de su edad.

— ¿Lo harás? —insistió ansiosa—. ¿Verdad…?

—Por supuesto —prometió por instinto. Sin embargo no le tomo mayor importancia que la de velar por el mal sueño de un mundo onírico que no es real.

—Bien. —Akane sonrió y soltó sus pómulos, mas permaneció examinándolo con intensidad. Ranma tragó saliva, no sabía qué decir. Era absurdo que, incluso como una niña, Akane tuviese el poder de aturdirlo y paralizarlo sólo con la disposición de sus ojos. Pero infiernos que así era, y dudada que nunca fuese a cambiar.

—Ranma... —Como si fuese atrapado mirando algo indebido, Ranma se estremeció ante la proclamación de su nombre.

—Di-dime.

— ¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sí —confesó rotundo. Ni siquiera se detuvo a meditarlo, no había necesidad. Qué sentido tenía negarse a los sentimientos de su corazón, qué sentido tenía seguir engañándose. La amaba, a ella. Únicamente a ella.

— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado...? —Se interrumpió insegura. Akane desvió su mirada unos instantes, figuraba estar acomodando sus pensamientos. Como si tratara de recordar algo importante. Lo miró con certidumbre renovada—. ¿Te quedarías a mi lado el día de mañana?, ¿podrías quererme otra vez?

Ranma quedó enmudecido. Sus preguntas las saboreó como despedida. Tan profundas, tan llenas de significado, tan sagradas... melancólicas incluso. Akane presumía una madurez emocional poco normal en críos de su edad. Era como si su mente captara los detalles que escapaban al escepticismo desarrollado con los años. No entendía los motivos que la empujaban a preguntar aquello, pero sólo existía una eximie respuesta a sus interpelaciones.

—Para toda la eternidad —clamó solemne.

El brillo en los ojos avellanas destellaron complacidos entre la diáfana oscuridad de la noche; la niña esbozó una hermosa sonrisa asintiendo en convenio de su veredicto. Ranma decía la verdad, y ella lo entendía. Comprendía la profundidad del juramento sellado entre líneas.

—Bien —murmuró complacida. Saciada de sus respuestas, Akane exigió sus brazos para que la cargara, acurrucándose morosamente sobre su pecho. Exhalando un cálido suspiro de alivio.

Permanecieron unos minutos en absoluto mutismo; la respiración de Akane la percibía más pausada y rítmica, casi dispuesta a entregarse a Morfeo, mas continuaba consiente de los ruidos a su alrededor. Él, por otro lado, la deba vueltas una y otra vez a las singular conversación que mantuvo con su prometida momentos atrás, buscando encontrar alguna elocuencia. Sin embargo, su cerebro no alcanzaba a concretar nada más que una posible nictofobia. Al parecer, todo le embrollo de las pesadillas, no había iniciado en Jusenkyo. «Interesante dato», recapacitó para sus adentros. Sintió a Akane removerse entre sus brazos.

—Oye, Ranma... —murmuró amodorrada, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

—Mmm... —contestó abstraído.

—¿Puedo enseñarle a mi amigo Ryoga este lugar?, sé que va a gustarle.

A Ranma se le rayó la cordura y se atragantó de coraje ante la idea. ¡Maldito, Ryoga! Mil veces maldito.

Dos días atrás, cuando su prometida persistía en la misión de evadirlo, el sucio cerdo milagrosamente había aparecido de la nada y logró hacer muy buenas migas con la niña Akane. Pasando a convertirse en su nuevo mejor amigo. Cretino aprovechado. Tenía que admitir que, el papanatas, tenía un don para con los niños; irradiaba un aire inocuo y pacífico que invitaba a confiar en él. La peliazul cayó fácilmente en sus garras y no se despegaba de él ni un instante; la hacía reír y jugueteaba libremente con el tonto, sin miedos o mosqueos. Se veía bastante contenta sin su prometido o, mejor dicho, sin su primigenio mejor amigo. Ryoga comenzó a jugar sucio cuando atinó a percatarse del evidente rechazo de Akane, para con él, al tratar de acercarse ella. Inmediatamente, Ranma detectó el brilló de malicia en sus ojos pardos. ¡Se quería aprovechar de la ingenuidad de su prometida, en sus narices! ¡Su prometida! Y Ranma Saotome no perdería frente al oportunista de Hibiki. Primero se helaría el infierno. Así entonces, con la frustración, el cabreó y la rabia acumulada en sus entrañas -cuando Akane fue solicitada por Kasumi para asearla-, el ojiazul no perdió la oportunidad de desaparecer a Ryoga del Japón por algunos meses. Fue una contienda fácil, Ranma estaba demasiado ansioso de venganza como para contenerse. Ryoga terminó siendo el perfecto desahogo de estrés que necesitaba. Más tarde le aclaró a Akane que Ryoga tuvo que regresa a su casa, y la niña -como evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con él- no indagó nada más.

— ¡Rotundamente, no! —alegó en un tono tan ronco que Akane se desperezó de su comodidad y lo enfrentó resoluta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, haciendo un puchero reprobatorio.

—Este lugar es sólo para nosotros dos —habló severo, utilizando las últimas reservas de paciencia que le quedaban. Fue sólo un mísero día… ¡no!, menos de un mísero día que Akane "conoció" al memo de Ryoga y ya lo quería llevar a su espacio privilegiado. Joder que no lo permitiría.

—Pero Ryoga también es mi amigo —reprochó curándose de brazos.

—Yo soy más que tu amigo, Akane. Este lugar es especial —siseó con recelo.

— ¿Eres como un hermano?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó mosqueado. Cierto era que se había jurado mantenerse al margen de la hermandad hasta que ella fuese capaz de elegirlo a él como su pareja, porque egoísta y esperanzadoramente creía que sería así. No figuraba ninguna otra posibilidad en el caso que aquella condición se perpetuara indefinidamente sobre Akane, pero el factor _Estúpido Cerdo-Hibiki_ no había sido contemplado en la ecuación, así que eso modificaba el resultado. Por tanto, no estaba de más abrir el panorama para encaminar la correcta decisión que Akane habría de tomar en un futuro.

—Entonces no entiendo… ¡¿Y por qué Ryoga no puede venir?! —demandó caprichosa.

Ranma respiró hondo, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a su prometida por ser idiota e insistir tanto en traer al imbécil de Ryoga a la sacra intimidad de su lugar preciado. Qué solo debía ser para él, ¡porque era su prometido, maldición!

—Por dos sencillas razones, Akane…

El azabache la tomó por las axilas acomodándola en un nivel más elevado del inclinado techo, quedando él, de cuclillas, en un ángulo inferior. No había planeado revelar aquello, sin embargo le carcomía la insistencia de Akane por afianzar sus lazos con el imbécil de Ryoga. Y estaba seguro que, si Ryoga vislumbraba la oportunidad, se aprovecharía de ello como la sabandija rastrera que era.

—La primera, y más importante —levantó el dedo índice—, yo seré tu esposo —afirmó contundente, deleitándose con el descocado sonrojo que se apoderó de todo el rostro de la pequeña Akane—. Y la segunda, y supremamente más importante… —Ranma levantó su dedo medio, enfrentando los turbados ojos avellana con una convicción que nunca imaginó sentir al confesar sus siguientes palabras—. Tú serás mi esposa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero les guste este _Step_ , aquí se deja entre ver -un poco- la futura "maldición" que Akane vivirá en el otro fic. Podemos contemplar a una pequeña Akane vagamente consiente de su condición. Pero, como es de esperarse, pareciera ser las invenciones de una niña que teme profusamente a las pesadillas. Por eso Ranma no indaga más allá. Sin embargo, esta escena será supremamente importante en la otra historia. También nos da una pista de lo que la mamá de Akane le pregunta a Soun antes de morir (mencionado en el **Step#2** ) pues son las mismas preguntas que la niña Akane le hace a Ranma en aquel momento de complicidad en el tejado; y curiosamente Ranma responde lo mismo que Soun.

Ya casi Akane regresa la normalidad, ojalá comprendan la necesidad de que Akane estuviese así, desprovista de cualquier habilidad para mentir y poco aferrada a su orgullo, tanto para dar algunas señales de futuros sucesos como para comprender la profundidad del amor que siente Ranma por ella (aunque eso ya lo sabemos todos, jejeje). Y la culpa tan onda que le pesará por haber olvidado esta específica promesa. Por otro lado, debo admitir, que se me hizo demasiado extraño escribir de un Ranma tan cariñoso. Espero no haberme sobrepasado.

Muchas gracias a: **Andy-Saotome-Tendo, kitty, paulayjoaqui, Flynnchan, ka-chan, Megumitasama, Astron, flakita, rosefe-123, ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Rosi, Otokani.** Sus palabras me llenan de gran motivación para encontrar algún tiempesillo robado de realidad para continuar escribiendo. Una disculpa por no personalizar los agradecimientos, prometo -sin falta- hacerlo la siguiente ocasión.

Igualmente agradezco a todas aquellas almas anónimas que siguen estas historias.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#14**

.

.

.

Estaba jodo. Monumentalmente jodido.

— «¡Mierda!» —profirió internamente, por milésima vez, mientras permanecía arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación.

No quería moverse, ni un milímetro, por temor a que cualquier perturbación la despertase; con su suerte, el ligero peso de una pluma sobre el piso la regresaría de la inconciencia. Aminoró el ritmo de su respiración incluso. Todo por evitar fallecer antes de poder excusarse.

¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? Ya no había marcha atrás, no podía retractarse. ¿Y si ella recordaba todo? ¡Joder! No se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad que pudiese recordar sus anteriores conversaciones. Se dejó llevar por el momento, la situación, la desesperación o lo que fuese que fuere. "Metió la pata" de nuevo, aunque no con el mismo matiz que la vez anterior. Aquello era mucho más delicado, más definitivo, más significativo, más perpetuo. Había dicho lo que dijo e hizo lo hecho, y con ello pactó su presente y su futuro.

—«Sí ya lo sabes entonces casémonos.» —¡No, no!, demasiado denso para una casual noticia matinal, pensó con apremio ante sus posibilidades.

— «¡Ya está!, ¿a qué esperamos?» —¡Por supuesto que no!, se escuchaba muy autoritario. Impaciente quizá. ¿Desesperado? Desechó el pensamiento.

—«Iba suceder de todas formas, para qué hacerse el tonto.» —Parecía resignación.

—«Es por el bien de la escuela Estilo Libre.» —Eso sonaba como alguna especie de sacrificio. No era un mártir ni nada parecido. Y definitivamente finiquitar aquella promesa no sería un sacrificio.

—«No seas tonta, acepta la oportunidad que te brindo.» —Sumamente arrogante y despectivo, moriría por la bronca de su temperamento.

— ¡Maldita, sea! —susurró. ¡Nada que usar! ¿Por qué, con la anterior Akane, expresarse era soberanamente más sencillo?

Y es que cómo se le ocurrió proponerle matrimonio cual cita para beber café. Estúpido.

— _¿Se-seremos como mi papá y mi mamá?_ —preguntó curiosa, mas aún prevalecía en sus mejillas el color de la grana.

— _Así es_ —contestó sin poder evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia por ser capaz de avergonzarla como lo hacía ella con él.

— _¿Nos tomaremos de las manos cuando vayamos por helado?_

— _Por supuesto que sí._ —Ranma tomó las pequeñas manos guiándolas hasta sus labios, atreviéndose a besar sus suaves palmas—. _Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo?_ —habló con léxico sedoso y ronco.

Akane lo contempló destilando ensoñación, sonriendo esplendorosamente con la pureza de sus emociones aflorando en sus níveas facciones. Jamás se sintió más emocionado. No degustaba nerviosismo, ni inseguridad, ni miedo. Se estaba rindiendo a ella, por fin el peso de su silencio se disolvía dentro de su pecho. Ya sea que su respuesta lo elevara hasta el cielo o la arrastra al infierno.

— _De acuerdo._ —Decretó resoluta, condenándole a la libertad junto a ella. Eternamente. Se sintió un hombre nuevo, con un rozagante inicio por delante. Al fin tenía paz.

Y fue todo.

Casual, sencillo, simple, natural.

Aquello lo pareció lo más adecuado, es decir, la luna, las estrellas, el viento sublime, la sinceridad de sus palabras y miradas, la intimidad del momento. Todo apuntaba a sucumbir ante ella; pedirle la mitad de su vida a cambio de la propia. Finiquitar la promesa de pertenecerse a toda ley. Así lo hizo, y no figuró que la situación marcharía mal. Hasta que, esa mañana, despertó con la "real" Akane desnuda bajo las sábanas mientras él la abrazaba posesivamente enredado a sus piernas. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué precisamente en ese día, repentinamente, tenía que regresar a la normalidad? Y no es que no se alegrase, por supuesto que no, pero... ¿realmente era necesario que el cambio se diera en aquellas circunstancias? En donde su integridad y, mucho más importante, su vida estaría en riesgo. ¿Por qué el universo se regocijaba en atormentarlo? Maldito cabrón. ¿Por qué tuvo que ofrecerle a la pequeña Akane que durmiese con él esa noche? ¡Qué imbécil! Había cavado su propia tumba. Además, ya no estaba seguro si su estado de exaltación era por miedo o por ansias más carnales. La piel de su prometida se sentía tersa y cálida entre la callosidad de sus manos. La dulce fragancia de su cuerpo era un atrayente que le incitaba a probarla, y la visión de tenerla a su merced no ayudaba mucho a la causa. ¡Rayos!

Entonces la vio removerse de su quimera y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Él dejó de respirar.

La peliazul se incorporó sobre su espalda con movimientos pausados y perezosos, dejando que la protección de la sábana resbalara de su torso. Frotó sus párpados bostezando a la par, para acto seguido escanear el lugar donde yacía, hasta que encontró sus ojos.

—Antes que saques conclusiones apresuradas con tu mente pervertida —Se apresuró a excusarse—, déjame decirte que esto no fue premeditado. Fue un accidente e incómoda casualidad, yo no sabía que esto sucedería. Ya ni siquiera creía posible que fueras a regresar. ¡Soy absoluta y completamente inocente de lo que sea que te estés imaginando!

La menor de las Tendo dibujó una expresión de asombro en sus facciones, casi desorbitando los ojos en el proceso; tensó su porte y relajó la boca. Era la viva imagen de la incredulidad.

—A-Akane... ¿escuchaste lo que dije? —cuestionó cauteloso. Seguro de que el terror borboteó en cada palabra pronunciada.

Silencio.

Ni siquiera un ademán de cubrir su semi-desnudez se efectuó en la escena. La peliazul sólo atino a contemplar su pecho por eternos segundos.

— ¿A-Akane...?

Un destello voraz se reveló en los ojos avellana cuando lo enfrentó de vuelta, y Ranma observó abrirse las puertas del infierno.

— ¡Joder!

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Cielo Santo!, ¡va a matarlo! —Nodoka cubrió su boca con ambas manos, preocupada por la mortal escena que se formaba en el jardín.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? —cuestionó la hija mayor de Soun, quien regresaba al comedor con una bandeja provista de tazas de té para el desayuno.

— ¡Mi niña está desnuda! —gritó escandalizado, el patriarca Tendo, llegando tras Kasumi.

—Se está cubriendo con la sábana papá, no seas dramático —aclaró Nabiki, arribando después de su padre.

—Akane se ve verdaderamente molesta. —Obvió Genma.

— ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? —inquirió preocupada Kasumi. Dejó la bandeja sobre la meza para, acto seguido, regresar su atención al futuro homicidio.

— ¿Creen que haya pasado algo mientras dormían juntos? —preguntó la hermana mediana con intención pícara, arqueando una ceja de especulación.

— ¡Oh!, ¡mi hijo ya es todo un hombre! —Para la matriarca Saotome aquella posibilidad sería la prueba definitiva de la hombría de su primogénito. Nada la hacía más feliz.

— ¡¿Cómo que duermen juntos?! —Soun perdió su cordura.

— Tranquilízate papá, llevan algunos meses haciéndolo. —Minimizó Nabiki, conocedora de las "actividades" nocturnas de su hermana menor. Y es que los dos tórtolos eran tan evidentes. Lástima que no sabían sacarle provecho a las circunstancias.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! —Soun Tendo estiró sus cabellos con fuerza incapaz de contener la cascada de sus lágrimas, para posteriormente descargar su ira contra el progenitor de su futuro yerno— ¡Saotome!, ¡su hijo ha deshonrado a mi niña! —profirió, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Cálmate papá, no es lo que imaginas. —Kasumi intentó aclarar las intenciones de su hermana.

—Pues mi cuñadito se está tardando, mira que no morder la carne cuando se la ponen enfrente...

— ¡Nabiki! —Le reprendió su hermana mayor.

—Yo sólo decía... —Nabiki desistió de sus instigaciones, la pelea entre los prometidos era más interesante.

— ¡Y por qué mi bebé duerme con su bastardo! —Soun arremetió con toque agresivo hacia su amigo.

— ¡Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi hijo! —Genma rechazó el ataque con aplomo.

— ¡Todo es su culpa por no haberle enseñado modales!

— ¡Por favor, no tienen por qué pelearse! —rogó Nodoka, interponiéndose entre los hombres—. ¡Querido tienes que calmarte y ser agradecido por su hospitalidad!

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! —En un arranque suicida, Genma se atrevió a gritale a su mujer.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Las hermanas Tendo permanecieron neutrales, sin deseos de intervenir en las dos contiendas efectuándose ante sus ojos. Vaya día revoltoso que se avizoraba. Caminaron hasta la mesa del comedor y degustaron una tibia taza de té mientras contemplaban la masacre. Prolongaron el silencio entre ellas hasta que la hermana mediana recordó un dato importante.

—Oye Kasumi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —inquirió pensativa, felicitando interiormente a su hermana pequeña por lograr darle alcance a Ranma. Sí que estaba cabreada.

—Dime.

—Recuerdas alguna canción de cuna que mamá le cantaba a Akane.

La mayor rebuscó en sus remembranzas.

—Mamá solía cantarnos siempre antes de dormir —recordó—, sabía muchas canciones.

—Sí, pero... recuerdas alguna especial para Akane.

—Mmm... —Kasumi se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la concentración en sus memorias—. No verdaderamente. No recuerdo ninguna en específico. —respondió insegura—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada en particular, tonterías que Akane mencionó cuando regresó a ser una niña.

—Oh... —masculló—, ¿algo importante?

—Quién sabe... —murmuró indiferente.

A diferencia de sus hermanas, Nabiki era poseedora de una memoria exquisita. Fotográfica, dirían algunos. Esa era su maldición, aunque había sido muy astuta al ocultarlo. Podía recordar absolutamente todo de lo que fuera, ya sea que le gustase o no. Aunque tuviera dos años o casi dieciocho. Ella recordaba todo. Por eso, la gran laguna mental que descubrió entre sus remembranzas tras los infantiles relatos de Akane sobre peligrosos _mostros_ que venían por ella y su madre arrullándola con un cántico especial para esconderla del _mostro_ -y otros pormenores-, le cayó como un balde de agua fría al orgullo de su don innato. No era factible que ella olvidase nada. Eso era imposible. Aquí debía existir gato encerrado. Las narraciones de Akane eran tan convincentes, tan contundentes en cronología, tan precisos en panoramas y momentos que ella sí lograba recordar con claridad, pero había escenas que se escapaban a sus evocaciones. Como un instante oscuro que interrumpían la secuencia de los sucesos, como cuando cambias de canal y saltas de una imagen a otra sin continuidad o sentido ecuánime entre discursos y espacios. Hizo esfuerzo por recordar algunas cosas que Akane mencionaba respecto a su madre, mas le fue inviable establecer alguna conexión. Simplemente no existía imagen en su cabeza que concordara con las historias de su pequeña hermana. La convicción tatuada en el parloteo de Akane le hizo sentir como si esas específicas memorias fuesen borradas de su mente, incluso suplantadas. Y no le gustó para nada.

— ¡Ni quién quisiera tocar a una pecho plano como tú! —El bramido de la voz de Ranma hizo eco entre las paredes de la habitación, sacando a Nabiki de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer el escurridizo muchacho logró zafarse del férreo agarre de la peliazul.

— ¡Vuelve acá, maldito! ¡Enfréntame como hombre! —Akane declaró la lid.

Las dos hermanas suspiraron a la par.

—Volvemos a la normalidad —afirmó la mayor—, ya extrañaba el ajetreo.

—Eso parece... —contestó abstraída.

— ¿Crees que algún día se casen? Quiero decir, que lleguen a comprometerse por voluntad propia —preguntó Kasumi con gesto de angustia.

—Quien sabe... —susurró, recordando una foto comprometedora, inteligentemente, bien escondida en los confines de su habitación—. Quizá ya lo hayan hecho —habló para sí.

Nabiki se preguntó, cuánto pagaría Ranma por evitar la divulgación de la prueba contundente dónde se mostraba su indiscutible seducción de una menor.

Sonrió con malicia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Chan, chan, chan!¡Siii!, ahora ya saben que Nabiki será muy, pero que muy, importante en la trama del fic _Kizuato o Koete._ Aunque aún no aparezca en los capítulos. Todavía la estoy cocinando. Nuevamente salió uno cortito, sin mucho Ranma y Akane tristemente. (Los siento, lo siento, los siento) Y como se pueden dar cuenta entre más serias o misteriosas se ponen las cosas más cerca estamos del fin. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Gracias totales a:

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Sí, habrá otra historia. Bueno, ya la hay pero esta en pausa (es el otro fic que tengo publicado). Te agradezco mucho que estés al pendiente de las actualizaciones, enserio es una gran motivación. ¿Enserio existen otros fic sobre pesadillas de Akane? ¡Me gustaría leerlos! ¿Tienes alguno que me puedas recomendar? Te espero por estos rumbos.

 **rosefe-123:** ¡Yo también morí mientras lo escribía! Y es que no hay nada que refutar a eso, ¿verdad? Yo creo que no, jejeje. Gracias por continuar leyendo estas historias.

 **lucy lu:** A mi me emociona muchísimo que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme, gracias por hacerlo. Y sí, pobre Ranma, no es un amor fraternal lo que siente por Akane, pero como buen hombre enamorado decide contenerse hasta que el tiempo decida. Todo por el bien de su amada.

 **caro:** ¡Tienes toda la razón en tus deducciones! Espero sigas al pendiente de esta historia. Gracias por tu tiempo.

 **Afrika:** ¡Aquí está la actualización! Espero sea de tu agrado.

 **paulayjoaqui:** Ya vez como es Ranma de celoso, no permitiría que le ganaran el tierno corazón de su prometida. ¡No, señor! jajajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **flakita:** Más adelante descubriremos si Akane recuerda todo o no, por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización. Me alegra saber que no estuvo tan fuera de lugar la forma en que manejé a Ranma en esta breve historia. Gracias por tu opinión.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Sí se me hizo raro escribir algo tan tierno. ¡Pero vamos!, que Ranma tiene corazón de pollo, ¿a que sí? Gracias infinitas por tomarte el tiempo de leer el otro fic. Cualquier aclaración o crítica será bien recibida.

 **ka-chan:** Perdón por retrasarme tanto, ya sabes cómo puede ser la realidad de absorbente. Espero te guste este Step. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!

 **Otokani:** Me has enternecido sobremanera, nunca nuca imagine que alguien me llegase a decir algo como eso. Sinceramente me hiciste gritar de gozo, ojalá pueda permanecer entre tu atención sin decepcionarte. Y si lo hago, espero tu guía para redimirme. ¡Gracias!, esa palabra no engloba la emoción que sentí, pero se acerca.

 **Rosi:** ¡No me la creo que te hayas leído los doce! Me dejas impresionada y sonrojada. ¡Gracias! Ojalá que las siguientes historias permanezcan en tu agrado.

 **ivarodsan** **:** ¡Yo fui la que grité como fangirl al leer tu review! Muchisisimas gracias, me hiciste sonrojar. Que me consideres buena escritora supera a mi asombro y me anima a seguirme esforzando. Esperaré ansiosa por tu siguiente review.

Igualmente agradezco a todas aquellas almas anónimas que siguen estas historias.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— ¿Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Akane agitó su cabeza con ímpetu, deseando diluir las anteriores palabras de sus memorias. Se sentía sonrojar cada vez que la mente le susurraba aquella oración por sobre su conciencia. No podía evitarlo, simplemente resonaba en el fondo de recuerdos suprimidos, asaltándola en cualquier inoportuno momento. Justo como ahora, mientras contemplaba - culposamente y con admiración- el entrenamiento de su bien constituido prometido. Aumentando con ello su vergüenza.

Ya no sabía si aquellas difusas imágenes -de una noche estrellada y un Ranma encantador- habían ocurrido realmente o sólo eran borrosas escenas de los alocados sueños. La incertidumbre era una tortura, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de preguntarle a Ranma y confirmar que aquello no era más que delirios de su desbordado deseo y amor hacia él. Crueles juegos de su corazón enamorado, de su imaginación añorante, de su ilusión infantil. No quería desilusionarse de la viva voz de su prometido. No otra vez. No de manera contundente.

Ranma le comentó, días atrás, que Shampoo la embrujó con alguna especie de hechizo que retrocedía el tiempo de existencia; en pocas palabras, que te convertía nuevamente en un infante. Le confesó que, no fue capaz de encontrar ninguna cura y que incluso él y la familia se habían resignado a su "nueva" condición, pero justo una noche regresó a la normalidad mientras dormía con él. Casi lo mata ese día. Si no fuese por Kasumi y Nodoka, su prometido no hubiese visto otro amanecer. Fuera de la historia de Ranma y la confirmación de su familia ella no recordaba nada más. Sus memorias se limitaban a esa tarde en que Shampoo arribó a la casa, con el propósito de buscarle bronca, hasta la mañana que despertó completamente desnuda en la habitación de Ranma. Sin embargo, desde esa precisa mañana, una opresión más insistente se anidaba en su pecho cada vez que estaba con su prometido y él, por su parte, había sido más amable con ella. Los días subsecuentes al indecente despertar fueron tranquilos y armoniosos. Ranma casi no se metía con sus defectos y, de alguna forma u otra, siempre encontraba algún momento para estar cerca de ella. Era como si hubiesen madurado, un poco; lo suficiente para expresarse, el uno al otro, las ganas de permanecer juntos sin terminar insultándose. Al menos no tan seguido. Lo necesario que hacía más evidente la fortaleza de sus lazos, esa conexión tan extraña y profunda que compartían. Lo justo para que ella no se sintiera amenazada por la insistente competencia entre las autoproclamadas prometidas. Aunque, el muy " _Don Juan",_ aún no les hubiese aclarado nada, pero para ellos estaba claro, quizá no con palabras. Sin embargo, sus almas se reclamaban. Ella lo sentía así, y estaba segura que para Ranma era lo mismo. Y le gustaba, por supuesto que sí. Le gustaba ser consciente que, entre ellos, existía alguna especie de vínculo especial que nadie más compartía o siquiera entendía. Era un mudo secreto entre ambos.

— « _La vida ha sido buena_ » —decretó para sí, mirando el espectáculo de Ranma sin mirar. Sonrió satisfecha.

— ¡Hey!

Akane se sobresaltó, saliendo de su letargo, ante el repentino y brusco llamado de su prometido. Quien ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con los rastros líquidos del esfuerzo físico recorriendo sus fornidos brazos y la región expuesta de sus pectorales. La peliazul tragó saliva, era una visión digna de repetir, una y otra vez, entre candorosos sueños.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó lacónica. Tratando de contener la turbación que le provocaba la presencia del azabache; concentrando su atención en las iridiscencias azuladas que la observaban desconfiadas.

—Me estás mirando raro, otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió desconcertada, ladeando sutilmente su cabeza.

—Sí, sí. Esa miradita tuya, profunda y escudriñante, que no presagia nada bueno. Sabes bien a qué me refiero —declaró mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelea? —amenazó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. —Lanzó la toalla húmeda a su hombro e imitó la postura de la peliazul—. Quiero que me digas, de una maldita vez, qué hice.

—Tú no hiciste nada… pero lo estás haciendo ahora —murmuró entre dientes, con la molestia de la confusión conglomerándose sobre su paciencia.

—Escúpelo ya. —Exigió sentándose a lado de ella, encorvando la espalda para descansar los codos en la dureza de sus muslos. La miró determinado—. ¿A qué me enfrento?

—Ranma… — gruñó, encarando su mirada—, no sé de qué hablas.

— ¡Me estabas mirando! —Se señaló con dramatismo.

— ¡Y qué!, soy libre de mirar lo que quiera.

— ¡Si yo te mirara como tú me miras, sabrías a lo que me refiero!

— ¡¿Y qué demonios tienes que andar mirándome?!

— ¡Soy libre de mirar lo que quiera!

— ¡Eres imposible! —Akane se levantó furiosa, avizorándolo con desdén en contrapicada.

— ¡Y tú… —Ranma se irguió de súbito respondiendo a las reacciones de su prometida. La señaló con dedo acusador—, una hostigadora que disfruta con la tortura psicológica!

— ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! —profirió, ahora guiada más por el coraje que por la confusión.

— ¡Me estabas mirando!

— ¡Estás repitiendo lo mismo! —Al parecer, la menor de las Tendo, estaba siendo testigo de cómo su prometido perdía la cordura. ¿Sería por tantos golpes -en la cabeza- a causa de las peleas?, ¿quizá por los que ella le había propinado?

— ¡Estoy exponiendo mi punto! —gritó hastiado.

— ¡Estas exponiendo tu integridad! —Akane levantó el puño.

— ¡Ahí esta! —El azabache extendió los brazos con teatralidad—, ¡vas a golpearme! Y ni siquiera intentaré impedirlo, ya me di por vencido en ese asunto. ¡Sólo quiero saber por qué!

— ¡Porque estás alegando estupideces!

— ¡Exigir el motivo de tu condena no es una estupidez!

— ¡¿Cuál condena?!

— ¡Eso mismo te estoy preguntando! —bramó impaciente.

— ¡Agggh! —La peliazul estiró sus cortos cabellos sobrecogida en desesperación. Caminó pisoteando con fuerza, de un lado al otro, el húmedo césped frente al estanque, lugar donde Ranma entrenara momentos atrás. Definitivamente no entendía a lo que se refería con eso de las miradas. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Bueno, al principio, cuando lo encontró ejercitándose tan temprano en el jardín, sí que se dio un festín visual. Pero inmediatamente su mente comenzó a divagar entre miedos, incertidumbres y posibles falsas remembranzas. Además, en los pasados días, Ranma no había hecho nada que requiriera una paliza o reclamo de su parte; por el contrario, se comportó más indulgente y humano con ella. Era incluso más prudente cuando discutían, ya no le gritaba los hirientes apelativos de antes. Por todo aquello decidió tragarse la bronca, en lugar de mandar todo al carajo.

—No voy a seguir con esta tontería —habló resignada. Relajó los hombros, deteniendo la rabieta y concentró su atención en el suelo— No quiero arruinar nuestra buena racha. —Akane encontró lo ojos de Ranma por un momento y regresó sobre sus pasos para sentarse en el mismo sitio.

—Yo tampoco. —Suspiró, e igualmente retornó a ocupar el espacio junto a ella—. Pero… ya sabes… —continuó, volteando el rostro en oposición a ella, masajeando el área expuesta de su cuello—, también me gusta estar así contigo —confesó en un bisbiseo.

Akane desorbitó los ojos y ahogó un chillido de sorpresa; el corazón detuvo su ritmo para instantes después latir rápido y errático dentro del pecho. Expectante, emocionado. Sintió como sus ojos la amenazaban con cristalizarse, deseando desbordar la repentina alegría, la ilusión revitalizada. ¿Acaso Ranma… acaso él…? Cuando la peliazul quiso confrontarlo, para asegurarse de la seriedad de sus últimas palabras, sólo atino a vislumbrar un intenso sonrojo en los morenos pómulos. El chico estaba avergonzado. Y Akane podía jactarse que lo conocía lo suficiente como para pronosticar que, si lo seguía presionando con aquello que acababa de declarar, el muchacho trataría de huir, "salirse por la tangente" o hacerse el desentendido. En el peor de los casos retractarse, y para ella eso era mucho más crítico que fingir ignorancia. Decidió manejarlo casual, aunque el estómago le borboteara en euforia.

—Supongo que es divertido… a veces —comentó indolente.

—Así somos. —Ranma se encogió de hombros, exponiendo aquel argumento como si no llevarse como perros y gatos fuese una desviación para la naturaleza de su relación. Y quizá sí lo fuera.

Akane contempló con terneza la imagen amansada de su prometido. Tan apenado y torpe para afrontar sus sentimientos mirándola a la cara. Tan lindo, a pesar de su ruda apariencia. Sonrió con dulzura. Y nuevamente, sin pensarlo demasiado y abrumada por sus emociones, la peliazul disminuyó la distancia entre los dos. Pegando su cuerpo al de él, recostando la cabeza en el férreo hombro masculino. Absteniéndose de tomar su mano; tal vez sería demasiado, por ahora.

— ¿Q-qué éstas… qué estás haciendo? —Aunque la voz de Ranma se atragantó un poco, la soltura de su porte se mantuvo. No como en el pasado que, con un simple roce accidental, el cuerpo del ojiazul se tensaba instantáneamente.

—Así estoy más cómoda —dijo con fingida calma.

—Eres tan rara —decretó indiferente.

—Pero te gusta estar así conmigo. —Resolvió atrevida, arriesgándose a que su prometido le diera la contraria.

—Sí. —Para su sorpresa, Ranma sencillamente lo admitió. Sin berrinches, ni ofuscaciones, ni insultos. Era mucho avance, en serio que sí. Y entonces fue él, quien –en un acto de coraje- se tomó la osadía de entrelazar sus manos, apremiando el toque con un apretón cariñoso y mesurado. Sorprendida y feliz, ella se dejó hacer. Estaba, por demás, dispuesta a confirmarle que aceptaba gustosa sus avances.

Permanecieron reclinados uno en el otro, sin siquiera preocuparse de ser pillados cuando el resto de la familia despertara. Permitiendo que la brisa matinal los despeinase, mientras el canto de los pajarillos complacía sus oídos. Dejando pasar el tiempo o, mejor dicho, permitiéndose vivirlo. Juntos. Disfrutando el placer de hacer nada, más que abrigarse en compañía.

—Ranma… —susurró con la voz enronquecida.

—Dime.

—Tuve un sueño… —confesó, un tanto dudosa.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Me pedías matrimonio, ¿sabes? —Soltó una risilla—. Fue muy dulce.

El cuerpo de Ranma se tensó de golpe e inmediatamente Akane se incorporó para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ansiosa.

Las facciones de Ranma endurecieron y la intensidad con la que fulminaba el suelo era desmedida, como si aquello le hubiese traído a la memoria un mal recuerdo o una verdad indeseable, probablemente una realidad que no había escogido. Temió que se burlase de ella porque, la verdad sea dicha, Ranma nunca le había insinuado nada sobre futuras nupcias o deseos de casarse. Ya bastante era coincidir en aceptar la compañía o demostraciones afectuosas del otro por sobre el orgullo propio. Hablar de matrimonio estaba en otro nivel, más perpetuo, más sagrado y radical, más comprometedor. La entrada a un nuevo mundo que quizá él preferiría no conocer. Al menos, no pronto. Tal vez nunca. ¡Qué torpe era!, había arruinado el momento. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

—No me malinterpretes —quiso retractarse—, no quería insinuar nada. Sólo deseaba conversa…

—Su-supongo que si algún día me casaré… —interrumpió—, se-será contigo…

Silencio.

—Ra-Ranma… ¿Qué estás…? ¿De-de verdad? —preguntó incrédula, sorprendida por la contundente confesión. Aquello era grande.

—Claro… —El azabache finalmente la encaró, observándola con la total resolución de un azul cobalto—. Er-eres mi mejor amiga. Y… bueno… nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Creo que con eso está bien.

—Vaya… —Akane giró el rostro para liberarse del hechizo profundo del índigo. Parpadeó varias veces. ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?! ¿Ranma había admitido que deseaba casarse con ella? ¡Realmente escuchó eso! ¿Estaría soñando?, ¿delirando tal vez? Pellizcó su mejilla. Dolió. ¡No estaba soñando!, ¡Ranma quería casarse con ella! Se casaría con ella porque era su mejor amiga y nadie lo conocía mejor que ella. ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero…—. Pero no es suficiente —murmuró apesadumbrada. Aquel doloroso pensamiento se materializó en la voz contra su voluntad, no era su intención demeritar las razones de su prometido para querer permanecer a su lado el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, faltaba algo en la ecuación. Faltaba lo sustancial, que para ella, era la única y más importante razón por la cual entregar tu vida en matrimonio.

— « _¿Y dónde quedó el amor?_ » —Se preguntó internamente, atorando la prerrogativa en su garganta. Indispuesta a que saliera negligente de sus labios. Aguantándose las ganas de comenzar una de sus tormentosas y prolongadas _discusiones pasionales_. Apenas era una conversación casual entre dos personas prometidas a la fuerza que, si bien se tenían un gran cariño y comenzaban a acercarse de una manera más profunda y singular, aún eran unos críos; todavía les costaba doblegar sus voluntades. Les faltaba entenderse entre palabras. Vencer sus inseguridades, curar maldiciones, sobrellevar sus miedos. Aunque, tampoco era una locura afrontar todo aquello una vez unidos en nupcias, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pensaría Ranma al respecto?

—No es suficiente —secundó, asintiendo la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla—, pero no me casaría con nadie más. Nunca. Jamás.

—Ranma… ¿acaso tú…? —« _¿Me amas?_ », terminó la frase en su mente. Nuevamente paralizada por la vacilación. Lo contempló muda, deseando poder transmitirle la significancia de su pregunta a través de sus pupilas. Quizá el miedo la callara, pero el corazón se abría paso a través de los ojos, ¿no?

— ¿Y, qué tal tú? —prosiguió Ranma tras su prolongado silencio; esta vez desvió la mirada más allá de la pared tras el estanque.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Se-sería lo mismo para ti? —cuestionó con renovado rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió desubicada.

— ¿Te casarías con alguien más? —Ranma la miró en espera de su resolución.

Akane meditó la prerrogativa y saboreó su respuesta, lenta y pausadamente procesó las palabras. El veredicto era obvio, al menos, obvio para ella. Lo amaba. Por supuesto que no se casaría con nadie más. Sin embargo, no quería sobrepasarse de entusiasmo o develar sus emociones más de lo necesario. Más de lo que ella y, especialmente, él pudiesen soportar.

—También eres mi mejor amigo —respondió con timbre moderado—, y me conoces mejor que nadie. —Decidió nivelar sus palabras con las de Ranma. Tal vez, lo que para ella no era suficiente, para él significaba todo. Y eso valía más que querer ser respondida conforme sus propias expectativas.

—Bien. —Ranma sonrió de medio lado y sus facciones parecieron relajarse.

Akane tuvo la impresión de haber sellado alguna especie de pacto tácito ante sus ecuánimes afirmaciones. Y aunque no entendía la naturaleza de aquello, sintió que fue lo correcto. Lanzó un suspiro aliviado.

—Bien —emuló, sonriendo a la par.

—A-Akane yo… —Ranma, imprevistamente, la tomó por los hombros. Su tacto fue brusco pero no doloroso—. Es decir, yo a ti…

— ¿S-sí? —presionó nerviosa. Los ojos de Ranma se tiñeron de un azul profundo, ennegrecido por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Podría perderse por siempre en esos ojos.

— Yo…

— ¡Prometido!

Una decrépita voz se izó por sobre el canto de los gorriones, hiriendo la tranquilidad del silencio cual mortal katana. Ahuyentando la complicidad de su especial encuentro con iniquidad precipitada.

Ambos giraron en dirección a la exigente turbación, encontrándose sobre las tejas de la barda a la veterana amazona. Ataviada con porte severo y resolutivo, con una mirada analizante e insolable. Akane se sacudió un aterrador escalofrió. Y antes que siquiera pudiesen articular expresión alguna, la abuela Cologne evocó las palabras que distorsionarían la armonía de sus mundos, y el futuro de su vidas. Quizá de manera desoladora. Tal vez, de forma irreparable.

—Hoy he venido a jugar contigo, prometido.

La vieja sonrió.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#16**

.

.

.

Había escapado. Se había escondido cual guerreo abatido maldiciendo su derrota, lamiendo sus heridas, recomponiendo su orgullo. A nadie parecía importarle su marcha. Daban por sentando que se largó a entrenar en algún lado, para mejorar alguna técnica, para preparar su venganza. Mas no era así. Esta vez era diferente.

Vio la desolación en sus ojos, el desamparo, la culpa. Y, en ese instante, supo que no debía dejarlo solo; que él necesitaba compartir el peso de la carga autoinfligida sobre sus hombros. Ella precisaba hacerle saber que no le importaba el resultado, que aún tenían mucho que mejorar. Que la culpa también era de ella por no ser capaz de defenderse. Que todo estaría bien si permanecían juntos.

Pero él huyo. La dejó desatendida en el lote baldío donde por poco pierde la vida, por segunda vez, con Happosai evaluando sus heridas. Mientras la sensación de pérdida crecía en su corazón. Sorda y ajena de los llamados del viejo maestro, corrió por él. Para consolarlo, para ahuyentar las condenas de sus demonios que, seguramente, lo estaban desagarrando.

En su desesperación buscó por todos los espacios donde comúnmente dormitaba, entrenaba o "mataba" el tiempo. La escuela, el arroyo, le dojo, los rincones de la casa. Nada. Parecía que se hubiese esfumado. Y casi sucumbe a la angustia.

Entonces recordó.

Ella sabía dónde encontrarlo. Por supuesto que sí. Siempre. En el mismo lugar.

El cielo estaba ensombrecido, cerrado férreamente al calor luminoso del atardecer. Bramando desgarrador el llanto de la lluvia que caía violenta desde las nubes, con el implacable viento desviando su camino. Y aunque amaba los días así, en esos momentos la atmósfera se percibía diferente. La sentía triste, dolorosa, terminante. Un obstinado desasosiego llenó su pecho y estómago, consumiendo las fuerzas de sus piernas y alentando el brote de sus lágrimas.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ranma… —susurró insegura.

Sobre el tejado, justo arriba de su habitación, ahí estaba él, hecho un ovillo. Permitiendo que la lluvia castigara su cuerpo de mujer.

—Lárgate —gruñó amenazante, sin levantar la cabeza del escondite entre sus brazos.

—Ranma… —La peliazul aminoró la distancia, cautelosa. Con movimientos lentos y calculados—. Ranma, escúchame…

— ¡Desaparece de mi vista, Akane! —bramó rabioso, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y las facciones torvas.

Akane detuvo sus pasos, no por temor sino por precaución. No deseaba que se escabullera, Dios sabe donde, ahora que lo había encontrado.

—Por favor, Ranma. No fue tu culpa…

— ¡¿Es que estas sorda?! ¡Maldita sea! —La pelirroja irguió su postura en aire defensivo, alejándose un paso de ella—. ¡No quiero verte! ¡No a ti!, ¡no ahora! —gritó con desprecio.

—Todo acabó, Ranma. Estoy bien —habló serena, tratando de ignorar las punzadas de dolor tras su rechazo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedada, moduló le tono de su voz por sobre la molestia de sus laceraciones. Debía transmitirle calma, seguridad, confianza.

— ¡¿Bien?! —El fuego azul en los ojos de Ranma enardeció irascible—. ¡¿A eso le llamas estar bien?! ¡Mírate! —La señaló con ambos brazos.

Akane tenía el hombro derecho dislocado, varias costillas rotas del lado opuesto, los brazos y piernas magullados con motas de sangre en salteadas regiones, el labio inferior reventado y las ropas desgarradas casi en su mayoría. Era una visión alarmante, aunque Ranma no se veía mucho mejor. Si hubiese sido otra, no tendría la capacidad de mover un sólo dedo. Pero ella era fuerte. Y el dolor físico figuraba apenas una comezón comparada con la aflicción emocional que estaba experimentando en ese instante, con el pavor que poco a poco carcomía sus entrañas.

—Estoy viva, Ranma. Estoy aquí. —Quiso tranquilizarlo.

—No gracias a mí —declaró derrotado. La ojiazul relajó los hombros y su rostro transmutó en congoja—. No gracias a mí, Akane…

—Eso ya no importa, Ranma. —Akane avanzó un paso—. Tienes que…

— ¿Qué no importa…?, ¡qué no importa! —Con porte amenazador el azabache caminó dos zancadas, azotando la última pisada con furia—. ¡Pero también es tu culpa, ¿sabes?! —La señaló con su pequeño dedo índice—. ¡También es tu maldita culpa!

—Lo sé, yo…

— ¡Debiste largarte cuando te dije! ¡Debiste correr cuando jodidamente te lo dije! ¡Justo como jodidamente te lo estoy diciendo ahora! —chilló, deshaciéndose en violentas brazadas.

—Ranma, por favor…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú más que nadie debes comprender! ¡Pero no! ¡Eres una inútil que siempre me arruinas las cosas! —vociferó enloquecido, inyectando veneno en su final reclamo.

Las nubes estallaron con un rugido colérico, iluminando el cielo en un fulgor cegador. Por largos segundos, el alboroto de la tormenta suplió el silencio de las palabras evaporadas, mientras dos obstinadas voluntades se enfrentaban en un duelo mudo cargado de significancia. Luchando con sus miradas, desafiándose con sus cuerpos. Akane al fin fue consciente de la aflicción física y el frío de la lluvia martirizando su piel. Tembló.

—Por más que me insultes, por más que me hieras, no me iré. No vas a alejarme con eso. Tú más que nadie lo comprende. —Resolvió determinada, con el sufrimiento atorado en la garganta.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¡Mírame! —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Akane… —La pelirroja la miró con desamparo, y Akane deseó arrullarla entre sus brazos—. No puedo protegerte así. —Ranma bajó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos tras el flequillo. Sus delicados puños palidecieron aún más por la contención de su frustración—. Cuando mi maldita condición de mujer me impide luchar con todo lo que tengo. ¿Quién querría estar con un medio hombre que ni siquiera puede vencer a una decrépita anciana? —declaró en voz amarga.

—No es cualquier decrépita anciana, Ranma. Y lo sabes. Tiene mucha más experiencia que tú en el arte marcial. Es cabecilla de todo un pueblo de mujeres guerreras, ¡por todos los cielos!

—Esa no es excusa para ser incapaz de protegerte —gruñó, alzando la vista.

—Ella jugó sucio —aclaró—. El duelo era entre ella y tú. Se metió conmigo cuando te dejó completamente exhausto.

—¡No! —Ranma se sacudió—. La vieja me lo dejó claro desde un principio. Si no podía noquearla en diez minutos usando todo mi poder, ella se encargaría de finiquitar el obstáculo que me impedía desposar a Shampoo. Y yo... y yo...

—Aceptaste. Nunca huyes de un duelo —obvió.

—Te arriesgué —confesó, apretando los labios hasta que perdieron su color melocotón.

— ¿Cómo ibas a saber que el obstáculo del que hablaba era yo? Porque, si no lo recuerdas, tienes más de una prometida.

—No seas ridícula.

—Vamos, pudo ser cualquier cosa. —La menor de las Tendo trató de aminorar la seriedad de la conversación. Si Ranma la había apostado en un duelo o no, no quería darle importancia. Ella bien sabía que, cuando se trataba de un desafío, su prometido no medía muy inteligentemente las consecuencias. Su orgullo guerrero se alzaba sobre cualquier dejo de conciencia. Pero a ella no le importaba. Así era él: impulsivo, vanidoso, arrogante, engreído. Y lo amaba.

—Nunca imaginé que se lo tomaría tan enserio —meditó, ajeno a sus palabras—. Y luego... ¡tenía que malditamente llover en ese momento! —La pelirroja despeinó su cabello con aversión—. Si no fuera por esta maldita forma de mujer, yo... Yo hubiera sido capaz de protegerte... yo... Odio la lluvia —murmuró dolido mientras miraba culposamente sus temblorosas manos.

Aprovechando su guardia baja, Akane finiquitó la distancia entre ellos, quedando a escasos centímetros de separación. Forzadamente levantó su brazo izquierdo, aguantándose las punzadas de sus costillas rotas, para regalarle una tímida caricia a la gélida mejilla de su prometido. Necesitaba consolarlo, absolverlo de culpas. Dejarle claro que lo amaba en cualquiera de sus formas, pese a todos sus defectos, frente a todo obstáculo y por sobre toda circunstancia. Sin embargo, antes que siquiera pudiese rozar la tersura de su pálida piel, Ranma repelió su osadía con rudeza.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —gritó rabioso, cegado por su yerro.

Akane ahogó un grito de dolor frente a la brusquedad del movimiento. ¡Maldición!, debía admitir que su cuerpo estaba bastante maltratado. Pero no podía mostrarse afectada ante él, no ahora.

Ranma la contempló un momento con el entrecejo fruncido, analizándola. Evaluándola para sopesar los alcances de su descuido. Para aumentar su culpa. Ella lo sabía, sabía lo obstinadamente masoquista que podía llegar a ser su prometido respecto a ella. Lo afrontó con serenidad, esperando su siguiente movimiento, aguardando por una nueva abertura en su "barrera". Debía alcanzarlo o lo perdería. Al menos, ese era su presentimiento.

La pelirroja bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo acomodar sus pensamientos.

—No debes... no debes estar cerca de alguien como yo —declaró con voz neutra, mas el movimiento tempestuoso de su pecho revelaba la agitación refrenada. La miró atormentado—. Siempre te traeré problemas.

—No, Ranma. Tú no...

—Debes buscarte un verdadero hombre —interrumpió, alejándose de ella—, que no anteponga sus deseos egoístas sobre ti. Q-que no se transforme en una mujer inútil... —La última réplica brotó de sus labios como un tortuoso gemido que le caló en el corazón.

Silencio.

Lluvia.

Resignación.

Ranma le dio la espalda. Sus hombros caían derrotados, sus manos lánguidas, su espalda corva. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Así sin más, sin hacer maletas, sin una segunda mirada, sin retornos. Desaparecería.

Akane se alarmó.

—Ranma, mírame… —La peliazul alcanzó el frágil hombro de su compañera, indispuesta a permitirle la retirada. Ansiosa. Era su turno de explicarse. No lo perdería.

— ¡Cállate! —Ranma volvió a rechazar su toque con hosquedad—. ¡Lárgate, maldita sea!

— ¡Ranma! —Akane giró el cuerpo de la pelirroja con impaciencia y, con el brazo útil, aferró la mano tras la nuca de su prometido, evitando que rehuyera de sus ojos—. Si eres tú, aunque fueras mujer, yo siempre te elegiría. ¿Entiendes?, siempre —decretó con seguridad.

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par y Akane sitió su cuerpo de mujer sacudirse.

—A-Akane... —murmuró a la par que un pudoroso sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—No tienes que cargar con el peso de mis errores porque si quiero permanecer a tu lado debo aprender a correr contigo. Y eso implicará que me lastime a veces o que caiga en ocasiones. Pero todo estará bien porque seguiré a tu lado. Porque es mi decisión. Porque yo te elijo.

—A-Aka-ne…— trastabilló sorprendido.

—Yo te elijo, Ranma —confesó, aturdida de emociones.

La pelirroja recorría su rostro una y otra vez, incrédula. Como si, en sus facciones, quisiese avizorar el destello de burla que no percibió en las palabras. Como si no alcanzase a comprender la relevancia de su declaración. Como si aquello fuese el producto de una desesperada quimera. Sin embargo, Akane nunca había hablado más en serio en toda su vida.

—Abrázame... —suplicó con las lágrimas embistiendo sus ojos y los nervios destrozados. Cansada de luchar.

El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció con fuerza, Akane no supo distinguir si por el frío o la febril demanda de su ruego, pero no le importó.

No le importó, cuando el rostro de él buscó refugio en su pecho.

No le importó, cuando sus temblorosos brazos se enredaron a ella con necesidad.

No le importó, cuando él la reclamó con el mismo fervor que ella.

Permanecieron aferradas una a la otra. Permitiendo que la lluvia enmascarara el cálido río de sus lágrimas, limpiando sus heridas. Dejando que los implacables rugidos del cielo escondieran sus sollozos.

* * *

 **N/A:** El final se acerca. Espero que les guste este _"Step"_. ¡Yo lloré! Ojalá haya sido capaz de plasmar la angustia del momento. Por cierto, hay una parte del desafío que Ranma no le reveló a Akane, el verdadero motivo por el cual acepto el duelo. Y qué se revelará más adelante. Y, para que no quede duda, Akane sigue viva por la intervención de Happosai. Cómo y por qué intervino, pueden figurarlo en su imaginación. En lo personal, es el más "adecuado" -por decirlo de alguna manera- para seguirle el trote a la vieja Cologne cuando la mujer se ponga seria. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias totales a:

 **Haruri Saotome:** Gracias por apoyar mi otra historia. Créeme que estoy trabajando en ella. Me alegra inmensamente que te gustara el capítulo. ¡En espera de tu siguiente review!

 **Miztu of the moon:** ¡Me encanta que te explayes tanto en los reviews! La técnica invencible Saotome del Tigre caído -no era necesaria- pero funcionó estupendamente. ¡Me sacaste una enorme sonrisa! Gracias por tus observaciones y por seguir mis historias. Espero ansiosa tu siguiente comentario. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Megumitasama:** Gracias por tu review. Tienes razón, aunque maduren ellos siempre discutirán, es su dinámica, su naturaleza. La forma de sincerarse uno con el otro. Su extraña manera de amar.

 **MC8225:** Chan, chan, chan, ya casi llega la propuesta de la vieja amazona. Y gracias por leer la otra historia, estoy trabajando en ella. Corrigiendo algunos detalles, quitando y agregando otros. La trama está un poco rebuscada así que necesito dejar los cimientos bien plasmados.

 **caro:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la otra historia. Sobre lo de Akane sí es una especie de demonio el que la atormenta, pero no todo es lo que parece. Y sí, ya casi Ranma se nos va a China. Aunque en un principio se marchará solo... después veremos por qué. Gracias por tu review.

 **Afrika:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

 **paulayjoaqui:** Perdón por frustrarte tanto, pero ya sabes como son de lentos. Y uno tiene que seguirles el ritmo para que resulte creíble. Espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias por seguir mis dos historias. Sinceramente muchas gracias.

 **flakita:** ¡Pobre Ranma! Akane no recordó y casi muere por su arranque de dulzura. Y sí, Nabiki será muy, muy importante. Gracias por leer.

Igualmente agradezco a todas aquellas almas anónimas que siguen estas historias.

Buena vida.

°PenBagu°


	17. Chapter 17

_Anhelo gritar,_

 _palabras ya perdidas._

 _Tiempo robado._

 _—PenBagu._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esto va a doler un poco —habló conciliador—, ¿lista?

Akane asintió impávida.

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, complementado con un crujido de fondo, Ranma acomodó la dislocación del hombro derecho de Akane.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó cohibido al avizorar el gesto de dolor cincelado en el rostro pálido de su prometida.

—Descuida... —murmuró ahogando un quejido.

Ella era tan valiente, admiró Ranma mientras evaluaba su trabajo y el resto de la precaria condición de la menor de las Tendo. Palmeó con extremo cuidado la espalda y el torso de Akane, en busca de alguna otra lesión interna. Cuando acercó el toque al área bajo su seno izquierdo la chica gruño. Mierda.

—Tenemos que ir con Tofú —decretó resuelto—. Tienes dos costillas rotas.

—Más tarde. —La peliazul se giró y caminó hasta sentarse, lentamente, en la orilla de su cama.

—Ahora, Akane —demandó con voz severa. Tener a su prometida con dos costillas rotas, heridas y moretones por casi todo su cuerpo no era algo que le brindase una sensación pacífica a sus nervios. Verla así, tan magullada, lo desarmaba hasta lo más profundo.

—Espera a que se pase la tormenta, Ranma. No deseo empaparme de nuevo —dijo fatigada, haciendo un puchero.

En efecto, y por insistencias de él, se encontraban ya secos y cambiados en la habitación de Akane. No deseaba que pescase un resfriado después de semejante paliza.

—Usaremos la sombrilla —resolvió.

—No me apetece caminar —susurró, contemplando el suelo.

—Te cargaré.

—No quiero.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Mira, Akane, no seas obstinada. Tienes que...

—Déjame estar contigo, Ranma —suplicó, interrumpiendo su monólogo. Viéndolo con ojos torvos. Al azabache se le crispó le pellejo—. Siento como... —tragó saliva—, como si fueras a macharte para siempre —confesó con la voz quebrada.

El heredero Saotome frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Aquello era ridículo.

Que siquiera vislumbrase en su cabeza la posibilidad de dejarla se le antojaba un insulto. No existía motivo alguno para que ella se sintiese de esa manera. O tal vez, sí. Momentos atrás le gritó y agredió, con la familiaridad de su lengua suelta, para lograr el cometido de alejarla. No deseaba verle. Y es que nunca soportó que, de entre todas las personas, fuese Akane quien lo encontrase débil, indefenso... derrotado. Le hacía sentirse insuficiente para ella, sumado a la humillación de su maldición. Incluso pensó en marcharse esa tarde, lejos. Pero sólo para despejar su mente y entrenar, con rigor, hasta ser capaz de exigirle la revancha a la vieja momia por atreverse a lastimar lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo. Y volver a Akane con su honor restaurado, merecedor de convertirse en su futuro esposo. Sin embargo, abandonarla definitivamente o dejar que se fuese con otro, como anteriormente le "sugirió" aconsejado por la rabia y el miedo, quedaba fuera de discusión. ¿No le había demostrado ya lo comprometido que estaba en la "relación"? Quizá no se lo haya dicho con palabras claras porque, infiernos, no tenía las agallas aún. Pero, ¿no le había confesado que se casaría, únicamente, con ella? ¿Se le había olvidado tan pronto?, ¿lo creía un mentiroso? ¡Maldita, sea! Ella se preocupaba por inseguridades vanas y él estaba que se le revolvía la tripa por verla lastimada. ¿No era eso más importante que simples divagaciones sin fundamento?, ¿podía ser más ridícula aquella mujer? ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

—Túmbate —ordenó contundente, con el hervor de su sangre silenciando los revoltosos nervios y tiñendo sus mejillas.

Akane lo observó confundida.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Túmbate.

—Ranma, ¿qué demo...?

—Ahora —exigió, antes que la valentía abandonara sus cabales.

Para su sorpresa, Akane desistió de continuar el encuentro de voluntades y, con movimientos cuidadosos, se estiró lo mejor que pudo sobre su cama. Analizando mejor las circunstancias, el azabache no entendía muy bien por qué le pidió aquello. Y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder, ya no había retorno.

Con pasos no tan confiados y los nervios nuevamente despertados, Ranma se tendió, sobre su espalda, al lado de Akane. Liberó un suspiro ansioso una vez lograda su tarea.

—Ranma, yo...

—Nunca te dejaría, tonta —declaró simulando fastidio. No podría, sencillamente moriría antes de intentarlo.

El ojiazul se giró de medio lado para enfrentar el rostro de su prometida, pese a las ansias de huida que le apremiaba la vergüenza. Y mantuvo, audazmente, el contacto con aquellos ojos avellana que parecían atravesarle el alma. Tan claros, tan luminosos, tan cálidos. Ojos que distinguiría entre un inmenso océano de caretas. Sin pensárselo mucho, más bien actuando por impulso, llevó la aspereza de su mano contra la suavidad de la cálida mejilla sonrosada de Akane, regalándole una tímida caricia de consuelo.

«Hermosa», contempló para sí.

Akane permaneció quieta, aceptando el roce osado de sus dedos. He hipnotizado por la intimidad de aquel momento fue incapaz de detener la urgencia de sus labios por rendirle devoción, declarando sin recato:

—No soy tan fuerte. —Sonrió de medio lado, acomodando traviesas hebras de cabello tras su diminuta oreja.

La mirada de Akane se cristalizó y sus orbes se expandieron en demasía. El rostro adquirió el color de un profundo carmín y su boca tembló. Su prometida hipó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡Cielos, no llores! —Alzó la voz, interrumpiendo el toqué de su mejilla. Mortificado por el extraño reaccionar de su futura esposa. ¡Ni siquiera la había insultado! A cuenta de qué venían las lágrimas. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— ¡Déjame! —La peliazul cubrió su rostro—, ¡es tu culpa!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ranma parpadeó atónito—. ¡¿Pero qué mierda, Akane?! —Hizo ademán de levantarse—. ¡Yo sólo...!

— ¡Cierra el pico! —Su prometida levantó el brazo izquierdo con rapidez y, cubriendo su boca, lo estampó contra la almohada. A Ranma no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de molestia, en las facciones de Akane, tras el esfuerzo. Decidió guardar la calma—. Es tu culpa —continuó la acusación—, pero no lo digo para agraviarte. Es más bien... es... —Akane mordió su labio inferior—. Es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca —confesó con voz sedosa y reavivado sonrojo, liberando su boca de paso.

Ranma saboreó las palabras unos instantes. Recordando, súbitamente, un hecho trascendental de su vida.

—Una vez te dije que eras hermosa. —La encaró en tono serio.

—Esa no cuenta —suspiró—, aquella vez fue un sucio truco para que me deshiciera de Dou-chan —habló indignada.

—Pero te aclaré las cosas, aunque supongo que no me escuchaste. Nunca me escuchas cuando estás enfadada —murmuró quejoso, sobándose la cabeza por puro instinto.

Akane soltó una risilla. Y a Ranma se le alborotó el corazón.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Te escuché claramente. Y sí, estaba demasiado enojada como para creerte en ese momento. Sin embargo, aún reservo mis dudas.

—Pero era verdad. Es. —Se corrigió—. Es verdad, Akane —manifestó con el porte más solemne que fue capaz de transmitir. Añoraba que aquella terca creyese en sus palabras. Porque, dejando de lado su primigenia y rastrera treta -de la cual no estaba para nada orgulloso-, decirle esas palabras fue lo más sincero y difícil que nunca expresó en su vida. Ella era hermosa, joder, dolorosamente hermosa. Pese a su intoxicante comida, explosivo carácter y mortales celos. Eso incluso la hacía más hermosa. Daban ganas de permanecer a su lado, toda la vida, para conocer cada una de las facetas de su temperamento, emociones y sentimientos que te harían corroborar la única y verdadera premisa la cual era, precisamente, que ella es _hermosa_. ¡Maldición!, ya estaba divagando.

—Ranma... —Akane reclamó su atención con la tersa evocación de su nombre. Lo miraba con un fuego desbordante que casi logra consumirlo. ¿Se enojaría si le robaba un beso? ¡No! Todavía no. Él necesitaba, necesitaba confesarle...

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? —Fue el turno de su prometida para parpadear desconcertada.

Ranma se aclaró.

—Siento haberte involucrado en mis asuntos con la vieja momia. —Dobló el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza, acomodando su posición.

—Ya te dije que no importa. Estoy bien.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, dejando que sus ojos la recorrieran, juzgadoramente, de pies a cabeza. Exigió su mirada con socarronería.

—Bueno, no tan bien —admitió, tras la mordaz evaluación—. Pero sigo en el plano de los vivos. Y tú también. Así que, para mí, eso está bien. ¿Bien?

—Menuda declamación, Akane. —Se burló.

— ¡Oh!, cállate. —La peliazul infló los cachetes.

Permanecieron mudos un rato, deleitándose con la mutua compañía. Él amaba los silencios que compartían. No había necesidad de llenarlos, no eran incómodos. Eran silencios que les permitían sintonizarse uno con el otro, embriagándose de cada uno hasta saciar. Al menos así lo sentía. Mas él debía, debía confesarle...

—Sobre lo de la abuela Cologne, quiero que sepas que yo... yo...

—No quiero saber.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se acabó, Ranma. Lo que hayan discutido entre ustedes no es de mi incumbencia —finiquitó indiferente.

—Pero...

—No.

—Akane... —siseó, molesto por el desinterés de escuchar sus razones. Él sí necesitaba esclarecer sus motivos. Decirle lo que le había ofrecido por su victoria y lo que debía pagar por su derrota. Quería que supiera que, el haber aceptado el desafío, no significaba que le importara menos o que no la valoraba. Peor aún, que no le quería. Simplemente vio una solución a su martirio, y confió demasiado en sus habilidades. Se creyó sobrado de capacidad para protegerla, y falló—. Escucha...

—He dicho no. —Nuevamente, su prometida le cubrió la boca, pese a la menguante fuerza de su brazo—. Todos cometemos errores, Ranma. La extrema confianza también es uno de ellos. Tal como, sé, te pasó a ti. ¿Verdad?

Ranma asintió, maravillándose con la suspicacia de Akane. Y la facilidad con la que desechaba su error. No la merecía. Pero, infiernos, no la cedería a nadie más.

—Bien. ¿Te iras? —inquirió ansiosa—, es decir, te esfumarás como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Por una simple derrota.

«Una simple derrota, ella dice», bufó internamente.

El azabache detectó el pánico oculto en el escuálido timbre de su voz, sus orbes destellaban tristeza. Lucía desamparada. Se le contrajo la tripa. Lentamente liberó sus labios de la delicada prisión, enredando el grosor de sus dedos entre la finura de las féminas extremidades. Sus manos quedaron entrelazadas.

—Porque si lo haces yo...

—No, Akane —rectificó—. Ya te lo dije: no soy tan fuerte.

Y ella se ruborizó esplendorosamente. ¡Carajo!, ahora sí la besaría.

—Lo siento. —Su boca escupió la disculpa contra las verdaderas intenciones de sus ansias.

—Estás hablando en círculos. —Sonrió.

«¡Ya lo sé!», pensó avergonzado. Pero tenía tanto que decirle, al menos su conciencia así lo decretaba.

—Siento haberte gritado. No eres una inútil.

—Ranma... —musitó pasmada. Ciertamente, él también estaba sorprendido por el arranque de sinceridad que se apoderó de su voluntad. Quizá, la –casi concreta- posibilidad de perderla, por segunda vez, le había ablandado la petulancia.

—Y me disculpo por haber dicho o hecho lo que fuera que hice o dije para que pensaras que me marcharía —concluyó firme.

—Menuda declamación, Ranma —ironizó.

—Presta atención, Akane. Estoy siendo sincero.

—Estas muy manso hoy —murmuró, ocultando las iridiscencias avellana de la determinación de sus ojos. Evitándolo. Los níveos pómulos volvieron a incendiarse.

—Bueno —Ranma tomó la barbilla de Akane obligandola a que lo viese—, me diste un susto de muerte.

Silencio.

Miradas.

Palabras mudas.

Promesas pactadas.

—Akane —La peliazul tembló ante su llamado, como si la hubiese arrebatado de algún tipo de trance—, si te perdiera yo...

—Shhh... —Por tercera vez, Akane acalló su lengua. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, aventuró su caricia hasta capturarle el pómulo. Siendo ella, ahora, quien le trasmitiera consuelo—. Estoy cansada. —La mujercilla se acunó entre su cuello, exhalando el vital y cálido aliento sobre su piel. A Ranma se le encrespó la espalda.

Él también lo deseaba. Deseaba dejarse vencer por el sube y baja de las turbulentas emociones experimentadas ese día. Quería yacer, morosamente, entre los brazos de Akane. Y aunque comprendía su agotamiento, aún había algo que le preocupaba.

—Debemos ir con Tofú.

—No seas pesado —masculló con voz adormecida—, iremos más tarde.

— _Más tarde_ —imitó—, puede ser peligroso.

—Ve tú, si tanto te molestan tus heridas —habló, deliciosamente, contra su cuello. Provocándole cosquillas.

—Yo no tengo ningún hueso roto —insistió.

—Entonces, deja de jorobar —persistió, apretándose más contra su cuerpo. ¡Oh!, ¡qué tortura!

Suspiró vencido.

—Akane...

—Sólo una pequeña siesta, ¿vale? Unos pocos minutos. Tengo frío, estoy extenuada y, sinceramente, prefiero permanecer un rato más entre tus brazos —declaró aletargada. Ajena al atrevimiento de sus palabras.

El heredero Saotome se sonrojó briosamente, su corazón y pulmones figuraron detenerse. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Akane deseaba estar entre sus brazos?! Sintió reventar el pulso de su cuello. ¡Oh, cielos! Ojalá ella no lo notara. Nunca, nunca, imaginó que Akane le dijese algo tan procaz. No de esa manera. Tan desinhibida y natural. Tan reveladora. ¿Era consciente acaso de cómo él podría tomar sus palabras? Aparentemente, no. Y si así fuere, parecía no importarle. ¡Joder!, le había picado.

Sus tórridas suposiciones se calmaron hasta que fue capaz de reparar en la respiración acompasada de su prometida. Durmiendo, sobrada de tranquilidad, sobre su pecho. Sí, ella nació para morar entre sus brazos.

— _Yo te elijo, Ranma._ —Aquellas palabras vinieron a él como queriendo consolidar la correspondencia de sus sentimientos.

«¡Es verdad!», caviló emocionado.

Akane ya le había dicho antes palabras más reveladoras. Ella lo elegía. ¡Ella lo elegía! ¡Carajo!, estaba que se hinchaba de felicidad. Su pulso revolucionó otra vez. ¡Infiernos! Deseaba saltar por toda Nermia gritando victoria. Akane le quería. ¡Joder! ¿Estaría soñando? Golpeó su mejilla. Dolió. ¡No estaba soñando! Él quería, él quería...

La peliazul se removió modorra, pegando la respingada nariz a su clavícula. Y, si no escuchó mal, lo llamó entre quimeras. Ranma sonrió con ternura, aplacando el furor de su alegría en beneficio del sueño de Akane.

—Yo también te elijo, Akane —confesó dichoso. Besó su cabeza y la rodeó, con sumo cuidado, por la cintura. Sí, él nació para abrazarla.

Así, sin más, se dejó llevar. Permitió que el cansancio y el calor de Akane sometieran sus inquietudes y adormilasen su felicidad. Sería un momento. Y cuando despertase, la llevaría a atenderse como era debido. Y quizá, sólo quizá -y conociendo lo que ahora sabía-, fuese capaz de confesárselo a la cara. Sin rodeos. Conciso y directo, así como ella. Porque Akane también merecía que le respondiera con formalidad. Sí.

Sólo, quizá.

Había tiempo de sobra.

Se preocuparía más tarde, en otro momento.

Esperaría.

Y con la seguridad de quien confía en un brillante mañana, en una nueva oportunidad, en la misericordia de la buena fortuna; con la certeza de quien se proclama dueño de su vida, rector de su tiempo: Ranma silenció su voto de amor.

Y es que cómo hubiese sabido él, que sería su último momento juntos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estaba corrigiendo algunas cosillas ortográficas y gramaticales de los otros _Steps_ , y no se qué pasó que los que corregí... _¡se subieron en el orden incorrecto!_ Me dio un infarto. Fue todo un _caos_. Me cambio el **Step 17** por el **1** , y así otros varios. Y como las notas de la autora y las respuestas a los _reviews_ siempre los escribo directamente en el editor, pues... **¡Perdí todo!** , todo lo que les había contestado en los saludos y las aclaraciones del _Step_ anterior. Y, sinceramente, ya no me acuerdo como personalice las respuestas a sus comentarios. ¡Perdón! La verdad me había emocionado respondiéndoles. Ojalá las hayan alcanzado a leer.

Gracias totales a:

— **Haruri Saotome**

— **Otokani**

 **—ivarodsan**

 **—Rosi**

 **— **paulayjoaqui****

 **—Ronoel**

 **—** **Andy-Saotome-Tendo**

 **—** **Megumitasama**

 **—MC8225**

 **—Any-Chan**

 **—Astron**

 **—** **Guest:** Si te dije que me encantó que me escribieras, verdad. ¡¿Verdad?! Aunque no sepa tu nombre o algún seudónimo. Gracias, gracias por comenzar a leerme.

 **—** **Afrika.**

Un saludo y agradecimiento a todas aquellas almas anónimas que siguen las historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	18. Chapter 18

_Llega la noche,_

 _palabras silenciadas._

 _Así te pierdo._

 _—PenBagu._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **Step#18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía la desolación apoderarse de cada recoveco de su cuerpo, el pecho clamaba desgarrado y tortuoso contra el vacío que lo embargaba. La felicidad, se le escapaba entre los dedos; frágil, vaporosa, efímera.

De cuclillas, aferrando su presencia en el marco de la ventana, contemplaba con devoción a la mujer que amaba. Por última vez. Sabía que sus alegrías se quedarían con ella. Su corazón, se lo dejaba. No se permitiría ser dichoso hasta regresar a ella.

Pero era por un bien mayor.

Se marcharía.

Esta noche.

Y es que ese sueño, ese maldito delirio, fue tan real.

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó de golpe, cuando la noche ya había ocultado al atardecer, sobre lo que parecía ser una cama. El acelerado golpeteo de su corazón amenazaba con explotarle el torso. Un chirriante pillido le impedía discernir sobre cualquier otro sonido. El aire en sus pulmones era escaso. Demasiado aturdido para mesurar sus movimientos, giró violento sobre su espalda; encontrándose, segundos después, rendido sobre el suelo frío. El impacto fue indoloro, más sentía la sangre de sus venas transmutar en fuego. Avanzó sobre sus cuatro extremidades sin mirar la dirección, hasta que la cabeza golpeó un muro. Buscó consuelo en su firmeza, recargando el espinazo con un golpe seco. Pese a su atontamiento, apremió a la mente para determinar su ubicación. Le costaba respirar, el pecho escocía por el esfuerzo. Se ahogaba. Los ojos ardían, quería llorar. Y una libertina lágrima vagó por su mejilla.

Tenía miedo.

Entonces la vio. Frente a él.

Plácidamente abandonada a la utopía, bajo la tersura de las sábanas. Tan tranquila, despreocupada.

Reconoció donde se encontraba. La habitación de Akane.

Su cabello reflejaba los destellos platinados de la luna, camuflándose entre los variantes matices de las azuladas hebras. La nívea piel opacaba al diamante. Su cuerpo, escultura etérea de cánones perfectos. Relajado, apacible.

A salvo. Con él.

Sin embargo, las vívidas imágenes de las crueles pesadillas insistían en nublar su cordura.

Se sintió tan real, jodidamente real. Mortalmente devastador.

—El dolor

—La desesperación

—El frío

—La sangre

—La muerte.

Incapaz de detener la voluntad de sus lágrimas, lloró. Cubrió su boca, acallando los sollozos de alivio, de terror, de impotencia. Todo ello materializado en cristalinos senderos de desconsuelo líquido.

Estaba viva.

Respiraba.

A salvo.

Viva.

Y recordó. Recordó que, varias horas atrás, por poco pierde lo más importante que llenaba su mundo.

Akane estuvo a punto de morir.

 _Casi la pierde._

A nada estuvo de esfumarse su existencia.

 _Casi la pierde._

Por su maldita culpa.

 _Casi la pierde._

Por su incompetencia.

 _Casi la pierde._

Por su arrogancia.

 _Casi la pierde._

Y a manos de Cologne.

La realidad lo azotó.

Su razón fue oscurecida por la rabia y la sed de venganza. Olvidó la primigenia estrategia de pulir sus fuerzas hasta volverse competente de exigir la revancha. Se dejó manejar por el instinto. Terminaría con todo aquello, ahora.

Corrió.

Corrió poseído de bronca. Escupiendo injurias. Liberando demonios. Saboreando dolor ajeno.

Corrió, hasta encontrar al receptor de su furia.

— _¡Enfrénteme, maldita bruja!, ¡salga de dónde esté!_ —bramó colérico, empujando la puerta del local sin medir sus fuerzas. Ya no había comensales, la noche era profunda.

— _¡Ranma!_ —Shampoo emergió desde la cocina.

— _¡Oh!, ¡prometido!_ —exclamó la vieja momia, despojada de culpa—. _Llegas más tarde de lo que esperaba._

La odió.

— _¡Cállese!_ —Arremetió hacia su víctima con intenciones mortíferas. Anticipando el delgado cuello arrugado rompiéndose entre sus manos.

Falló.

— _No podrás vencerme si te dejas controlar por tus más primitivas emociones_ —declaró Cologne una vez lo tuvo sometido sobre sus rodillas—. _Creí que eras más listo que eso._ —Escupió despectiva, lacerando su férreo cuello con el extremo de su báculo. Ranma percibió el propósito asesino—. _Quizá me equivoqué contigo._

— _¿Cómo se atrevió...?_ —profirió, rechinando los dientes. Subyugado quizá, pero con mirada homicida—. _¡¿Por qué se atrevió a lastimar a Akane?!_ —Ranma liberó el caldeado aliento de sus entrañas embravecidas. Las palmas de sus manos se laceraban por el cierre de su puño.

— _Así lo aceptaste, tú. Te planteé mis exigencias y accediste. Es responsabilidad tuya, no mía_ —concluyó indiferente.

— _¡No!_ —El azabache reanudó el ataque, pero la anciana presionó algún punto en su garganta que le impidió respirar. Cayó de nalgas.

— _¡Abuela, no!_ —La joven amazona se arrodilló a su altura, interponiéndose entre él y su decrépita enemiga. Abrazándolo—. _¡Por favor, abuela!_ —suplicó con voz quebrada. Ranma avizoró los violáceos ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no le importó. Su toque se le antojaba repulsivo. Sólo quería vindicar el dolor y las heridas infringidas a Akane. Quiso repelerla. Sin embargo... Se ahogaba.

— _Ma-mal-maldita..._ —Logró articular con dificultad. La cabeza quería explotarle.

— _Apártate, Shampoo. Esta no es tu pelea_ —ordenó Cologne, exaltando amenaza.

— _¡No lo lastimes!_ —chilló desesperada.

— _Esa no es tu decisión. Ha sido él, quien así lo ha querido._

— _¡Pero yo lo amo!_

Los diálogos y las imágenes se volvieron difusas. La negrura turbó su visión. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Tal vez, moriría. Y se lo merecía, por arriesgar a Akane.

Akane...

Akane...

« _¡No!_ », juró en sus adentros. ¡Viviría!

El aire regresó.

Tosió con brusquedad, saboreando hierro en su garganta. La luz inundó sus ojos. Veía, escuchaba. Su juicio, lentamente, se asentaba.

— _Debes sentirte afortunado por ser el receptor del profundo amor de mi nieta, prometido._ —Ranma recibió la decadente voz con repulsión en sus oídos. Gruñó—. _Si fuera de otra forma, te hubiese dejado morir. Después de todo, si fueses lo suficientemente digno de enfrentarme, me hubieras degollado. ¿Verdad?_

— _¡Qué le den!_ —gritó furibundo, irguiendo su postura. Se tambaleó en el intento, aún estaba desorientado.

— _Ranma, tranquilízate_. —Shampoo le ayudó a estabilizarse.

— _Escúchame, niño. Si no vienes a finiquitar tu deuda, entonces no me des problemas y márchate._ —La mujer le dio la espalda, dispuesta a largarse, mas detuvo su intención y lo miró de soslayo—. _Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, yo tampoco he finalizado mi parte del trato._

— _¿Qué... qué quiere decir?_ —inquirió pasmado. El miedo volvió a esparcirse por su sistema. No se atrevería...

— _Esa chica, Akane. Sigue viva, ¿no?_ —habló siniestra—. _Tal vez, deba ser yo quien termine con el pacto primero._

— _¡No le permitiré que...!_

— _Aunque si te comportas_ —interrumpió—, _quizá reconsidere los términos._

Pese al furor de guerra que clamaban sus ansias, aceptó. Aceptaría lo que fuere que quitase a Akane de en medio.

— _Tienes mucha fuerza oculta muchacho._ —Lo alabó Cologne cuando estuvieron acomodados en una de las mesas—. _Admito que me emociona presenciar lo que puedes ser capaz de lograr. Ese espíritu asesino puede ser certeramente mortal si es bien encaminado._

— _Déjese de rodeos, anciana. Vaya al grano_ —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos. Shampoo les había servido té, y le valía un pimiento. Sólo quería que aquel circo terminase, Necesitaba garantizar la seguridad de Akane. Su cordura ya no lo soportaba.

Y lo hizo. Aunque nunca imaginó que terminaría siendo beneficiado es su más codicioso deseo.

— _¿Cuál es la trampa en esto, vieja?_ —cuestionó receloso, enarcando una ceja.

— _Ninguna_ —musitó sorbiendo té.

— _Me está ofreciendo lo que he sido incapaz de reclamar en el duelo. Perdí, ¿lo recuerda?_ —aclaró—. _Creí que esa retribución quedaría descartada._

— _Te he dicho muchacho, que me emociona ver qué tanto puedes lograr._

— _Acepta, Ranma. Sería verdaderamente inconsciente de tu parte rechazar esta oportunidad invaluable_ —mencionó Shampoo, mas Ranma la ignoró.

— _Y usted piensa que me voy a tragar el cuento sólo así_ —ironizó—. _Cuándo hace unos momentos pretendía asesinar a mi prometida_ —recriminó con tono hosco.

— _Ranma, ¿qué...?_ —A su lado, Shampoo desorbitó los ojos. Lo miró con gestos lastimeros. Incrédula. No podía importarle menos. Akane era su única prometida. ¡Joder!, estaba ahí por ella. Por su bienestar. Que se diera por enterada.

— _No hay mucho que rebuscar._ —Cologne ignoró la confesión entre sus líneas y contraatacó—. _Estoy siendo magnánima por la felicidad de mi nieta._

Ranma gruñó.

— _La decisión es tuya_ —continuó la vieja—. _Te doy mi palabra de guerrea y líder amazona que renovaré el trato sólo si tú te comportas como requiero. Sin oponer resistencia o dar problemas. Hasta que sea necesario para tu bien y para el mío._ —El azabache permaneció en silencio, meditando cada palabra.

La vida de Akane a cambio de un "favor", y además le facilitaría la cura a su maldición. _La cura._ Que fue el aliciente por el cual aceptó el estúpido duelo en primer lugar. Y había perdido, por tanto, no tenía derecho a ello. Pero si aceptaba el nuevo trato sería una especie de doble victoria para él. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No se fiaba. Para nada. Aun así...

— _Tomar la vida o no de esa chica me es irrelevante_ —prosiguió Cologne con su persuasión—. _Sin embargo, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo ya que me fue prometida. Y puedes estar seguro que lo haré, a menos que cooperes._ —Ranma se arrepintió, profundamente, por haber caído en su juego. Estúpido idiota.

Jamás imaginó que aquel embrollo adquiriera un cariz tan serio. Todo había sido una trampa, ahora lo notaba. Y se arrastró a ella cual abeja a la miel. Imbécil. La vieja lo estaba chantajeando, como nunca antes. Con lo más invaluable para él. Eso significaba que se traía algo importante entre manos. Algo más transcendental que una deuda de honor. Algo que requería una absoluta y entregada participación de su parte. Algo que aceptaría hacer, únicamente, por desesperación. ¡Maldita sea!

Las cartas habían sido lanzadas.

— _Akane queda fuera de todo esto_ —rectificó—. _No la lastimaría, no la tocará, no le arrancará ni un pelo. Nunca. Jamás. Cualquiera que fuere el resultado de mi contribución en sus planes. Ni siquiera se acercará a ella a menos que yo esté presente._

— _Hecho._

— _Entonces_ —suspiró resignado— _,_ _¿cuál es ese favor?_

La vieja amazona sonrió alardeando victoria.

— _Iremos a China._

 **.**

 **.**

Y allí estaba él, postrado en el umbral de la ventana. Tratando de absorber, hasta lo más profundo de su memoria, la pacífica imagen de su tesoro más preciado, de la existencia más preciosa, del amor de su vida.

Se sentía un traidor.

Le dejaría tantas promesas rotas. Tantas palabras silenciadas, tantas caricias interrumpidas, tantos momentos que no disfrutarían juntos.

Le dejaba lastimada. La dejaba herida por su primigenia estupidez. Por haber creído que aquel encuentro, con la anciana, sería tan banal como los tantos otros. Por un descuido. Por una decisión precipitada.

Oh, si pudiera regresar el tiempo...

Mas debía marcharse, esa misma noche. De lo contrario, jamás se iría.

Cologne incluso se ofreció a esperar, los días que él quisiese, para que arreglara sus asuntos. Pero ya nada podía ser arreglado, porque ya nada le importaba. Además, no tenía las agallas de enfrentar a Akane.

¿Era un cobarde?

Por supuesto que sí. Un jodido cobarde.

Si lo miraba una vez más, si le suplicase con esos hermosos ojos... se arrodillaría ante ella cual niño asuntado buscando amparo. Lo embrujaría, lo embrujaría con la hambrienta necesidad que tenía de ella. Y él se rendiría, porque no era tan fuerte. Y la arriesgaría, pues quedarse significaba faltar al segundo convenio.

Tampoco dudaba que, inclusive, ella quisiese defender su honor por propia mano, a pesar de conocer la inferioridad de sus habilidades. Probablemente a espaldas de él, para no preocuparlo. Y él no resistiría. La duda, la angustia, la inquietud. No soportaría saberla al borde de la muerte una vez más. Verla herida, lacerada, con la sangre profanado la pureza de su piel en ríos interminables de carmín, con el calor vital abandonado su cuerpo, con la oscuridad apoderándose de sus ojos, como en aquella maldita pesadilla, era algo que no podía permitir. Sin ella, la existencia no tendría sentido; el mundo perdería su brillo.

Sí, se marcharía.

Saberla viva, a pesar de estar separados, le daría el consuelo suficiente para sobrevivir. Para aferrarse a la esperanza de regresar a su lado. Porque haría lo imposible por volver. Carajo que sí. Ese era su íntimo pacto. Su secreto mejor guardado. De una u otra manera, volvería. Pues al fin de cuentas aún quedaba una promesa que no le correspondía a él romper. Una promesa, ajena a su voluntad, que lo seguía atando a ella. Más que en cualquier otro momento, se sentía agradecido con su padre por arrastrarlo a jurar su vida, en matrimonio, para honrar la perpetuidad del arte marcial estilo libre. Regresaría. Arribaría a casa siendo el hombre completo que Akane merecía, porque –dicho sea de paso- no deseaba perder la oportunidad de obtener su cura. Sería estúpido de su parte, ¿no?. Desaprovechar aquel fortunio, exento de interrupciones o enemigos que quisiesen asesinarlo, sería una inconsciencia. Y cuando fuese liberado de su maldición, lograría proteger a Akane de todo y ante todo. Nada lo limitaría. Y enmendaría su error. La reclamaría sin inseguridades.

Mientras tanto, ella viviría. Akane poseía un espíritu fuerte, y viviría. Pese a la decepción, la desilusión o la tristeza. Viviría. Sin peligros o amenazas que mermaran su subsistencia. A salvo.

Viviría.

El golpe de la brisa fresca estremeció la piel de Ranma, arrancándolo de sus túrbidas cavilaciones. Viró el rostro hacia el firmamento, el azul profundo comenzaba a aclararse. Pronto amanecería. Era hora de marcharse.

Colocó, cuidadosamente, bajo el soporte de la lámpara, la misiva que contenía las palabras de su ausencia, los secretos de sus tormentos, las esperanzas de su futuro. Sólo de ella necesitaba despedirse. Confiaba, egoístamente, en que Akane entendería sus motivos, que lo perdonaría. Que esperaría por él. Aunque, tal vez, ya nada fuese igual.

Se irguió en su altura, ajustando la escueta e improvisada mochila de viaje, y con una última mirada de soslayo hacía su prometida, Ranma se fue.

Dejando sus alegrías, abandonando su corazón.

Esa noche los árboles se movían violentos, impetuosos, desesperados. Justo como él se sentía. Esa noche no había estrellas, el cielo parecía entristecido, vacío, desolado. Tanto como él.

Cada paso que avanzaba era una espina hundiéndose en el vació de su pecho, punzante, rasgadora. Una a una, paso a paso, poco a poco. Hasta que no sintiese nada.

 **.**

Si alguien hubiese sido testigo de su partida, si hubiesen presenciado aquel ínfimo acto de redención, sí hubiesen visto aquella carta, quizá mucho dolor pudo ser evitado.

Sin embargo, la verdad fue arrebatada en jirones de papel esparcidos al viento. Trozos arrancados con odio y arrojados con rabia. Nuevamente, las confesiones entre los prometidos quedaron enmudecidas. Un silencio obligado por quien desea robar un amor.

A lo lejos, entretejido en una rama, renuente a obedecer a la ventisca, permanecía aferrado el último fragmento de devoción proclamado en firmes líneas de tinta. Cuyo secreto sólo podrá leer el sol.

— _Y si llegas a odiarme, nunca olvides cuánto te amo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bueno pues... ¿feliz año nuevo? Gracias por seguir esta historia y por todo su apoyo. Disfruté sobremanera escribirla, me divertí mucho. Gracias, gracias ,gracias.

Fue un gusto y una delicia leer sus reviews, siempre atesoraré sus palabras.

Espero nos volvamos a encontrar.

También un saludo y agradecimiento a todas aquellas almas anónimas que siguen las historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


End file.
